Comment conquérir l'homme de sa vie
by DLT
Summary: Drago aime Harry. seul Hermione est au courant. Ils vont concocter un plan pour l'attirer dans ses filets... Attention VIOL
1. Il faut l'intérresser

**Auteur:** DLT

**Disclamer:** Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pa à nous)

**Rating:** on va mettre R même si je sais pas trop se que ça veux dire. si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer, se serait gentil.

**Genre:** romance

**Avertissement: **Attention cette fic met en avant des relation**HOMOSEXUELS** donc homophobes s'abstenir de nous prendre la fête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillière car si vous innonder le clavier vous ne pourrez plus rewiever.

**Pairing: **Drarry bien sûr

**Résumé: **Drago est amoureux de Harry. Seul Hermione le sait. ils vont cocter un plan d'attaque pour le séduire.

**Comment conquérir l'homme de ses rêves ?**

_Acte 1 : _

_La phase 1 : Séduction._

Partie 1 : Il faut l'intéresser.

Drago regardait son assiette avec obstination tout en écoutant son ami Blaise parlait avec animation aux autres Serpentard. Chose nouvelle pour lui, il se sentait sur le point de hurler de rage. Il n'avait qu'une envie : tuer tous ses amis, uns par uns. Non d'abords il les torturerait un peu, juste pour entendre le son de leurs hurlements. Puis il les tuerait, amplement satisfait.

- Je n'en reviens pas. Qui aurait cru cela ? Disait Blaise.

- C'est vrai, Harry Potter, le Dom Juan de Poudlard. Si Collin n'avait pas prit la photos en cachette, nous n'aurions jamais rien sût. Fit Marcus goguenard.

- C'est suite à cela que tout le monde s'est mis à parler. Il parait qu'il l'a même fait avec des hommes. Souffla Crabbe en rougissant.

Blaise le regarda ahurit puis tout le monde jeta un regard vers la table des Gryffondor mais Potter n'était pas encore descendu déjeuner.

Drago rebaissa les yeux vers son assiette, des envies de meurtre toujours présente dans son cœur. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim et se que disait ses amis le déranger et lui ôter l'envie de manger.

Soudain, Pansy Parkinson apparut, rouge, essoufflée et complètement échevelée, à la porte. Elle accourut à sa table, un sourire béat aux lèvres, les yeux rêveurs, elle s'assit à la table, près de Drago et soupira.

- Où étais-tu ? Demanda Blaise.

- Avec Potter. Souffla Pansy en rougissant un peu plus.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla Marcus avec son verre de jus d'orange.

- Pansy sourit largement d'une manière très niaise. (Genre Tohru Honda dans Fruits Basket)

- C'est un dieu. Fit-elle en s'étirant langoureusement.

- Tu… tu as… avec Potter… tu as… ?

- Exactement mon cher Blaise et crois moi, ce mec est… à tomber bon sang jamais je n'aurais cru cela de lui. Comme quoi, tuer Vous-savez-qui l'a libérer de… toute ses inhibitions. Gloussa Pansy avec un grand sourire.

Tous ouvrir la bouche en grand, stupéfait.

- Pourquoi as-tu… fais cela ? Demanda Blaise stupéfait par son comportement.

- J'avais entendu dire qu'il faisait l'amour comme un dieu et je voulais savoir si c'était vrai.

-Et ? Demanda Crabbe en se rapprochant.

- J'ai été amplement satisfaite. Soupira Pansy, le regard pétillant.

Tous soupirèrent à l'unisson sans s'en rendre compte.

- Est-ce vrai qu'il est bi ? Demanda Goyle d'un ton avide.

- Et bien oui. Fit Pansy avec un léger froncement de sourcil. Cela ne le dérange pas, il dit que peut importe le sexe tant qu'il y a du plaisir. Ce qui est triste c'est que ces partenaires ne durent pas. Comme il ne m'a rien dit, je ne pense pas que l'on recommencera nos petits… jeux.

- Petits jeux ? Répéta Blaise.

Pansy rosit puis murmura :

- C'est un vrai dieu.

Elle détourna la tête et son regard s'illumina. Harry venait d'entrer. Tous les regards se portèrent vers lui. Drago voulait tous les tuer mais il comprenait leur admiration. Depuis la mort du Lord, le jeune Gryffondor avait changé. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, jusqu'au épaules et il les nouaient en une queue de cheval. Il ne portait plus ses lunettes ce qui permettait à tous de rencontrer son regard émeraude si… si profonds, lumineux. Mais aussi dur que de la pierre depuis le combat. Il portait des tenues sexy comme ses pantalons en cuir, d'un noir intense. Ses couleurs étaient désormais le noir, le blanc ou le rouge.

Séducteur, il souriait tout le temps, surtout à ceux qui espéraient s'attirer ses faveurs d'une nuit, parfois deux mais rarement plus. Mais Drago avait remarqué que son attitude était étrange. En effet, il était… froid sans le montrer. Ironique mais charmeur. Oui, Harry avait changé.

Tout comme lui. Refusant de devenir un partisan du Lord, son père l'avait renié mais comme il était mort à la fin de la guerre, sa mère lui avait demandé de revenir. Ils avaient tous les deux changés depuis la mort du tyrannique et insatisfait chef de famille. Sa mère était plus douce qu'avant, plus démonstrative. Lui avait put arrêtait de jouer la petites réplique bien docile et bien conforme de son père.

Tous les étudiant de Poudlard l'avait remarqués. Même Potter mais ce dernier semblait s'en ficher. Ils ne se querellaient plus pour un oui ou pour un non. Mais Drago en était attristé. Bien avant la mort du Lord, il s'en était aperçut mais avait tout fait pour le cacher à lui et à son père.

Si ils avaient sût il se serrait moquait de lui et son père l'aurait tout simplement tuer. Seul Hermione Granger l'avait remarquée et l'avait plus d'une fois consolé. Mais n'avait rien dit car il l'avait supplié, pour Harry et lui. Si son amour pour le célèbre Harry Potter avait été découvert, son père les aurait tout de suite tués.

Quand Harry était partis au combat, Drago n'était pas sortit de sa chambre. Cela avait duré une semaine. Pendant sept jours, il avait prié puis quand une clameur avait retenti, il s'était précipité à la fenêtre et avait vu Harry revenir au château, le sourire aux lèvres malgré ses blessures. Drago s'était effondré. Deux heures plus tard Hermione était venue le voire et l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le consoler.

Elle l'avait encouragé à descendre profiter de la fête et il l'avait suivit. Tout le monde féliciter Harry qui souriait. Mais quand leur regard se rencontrèrent, Drago sentit un choc puissant dans on cœur. Il n'aimait pas ce regard. Ce n'était plus Harry. Qu'était-il arrivé à celui qu'il aimait plus que tout ?

Le Survivant s'était approché de lui et s'était arrêté juste devant lui, il lui avait alors dit tout bas d'une voix grave que Drago trouva d'une sensualité folle :

- Je suis désolé mais j'ai été obligé de le tuer. C'était lui ou moi mais je tenais à te dire qu'il n'a pas souffert.

Drago avait fermé les yeux sentant venir les larmes. Quel idiot. Il pensait vraiment qu'il s'était inquièter pour son père ? S'était n'importe quoi ! Il avait ouvert les yeux et le regardé en disant fermement :

- Je n'en n'ai rien à faire ! Je préfère que ce soit lui plutôt que toi ! Félicitations, tu as réussit tu vas enfin pouvoir être tranquille.

Il avait voulu partir, les larmes aux bords des yeux mais Harry l'avait retenu par le bras.

- Merci, Drago. Avait-il murmuré en le lâchant.

Puis ils s'étaient quittés. Depuis ce jour là, ils ne s'était plus parlé et Harry avait commencé à accumuler les conquêtes aussi bien féminines que masculines. Drago avait alors sombré dans le désespoir le plus total, ne se confiant qu'à Hermione qui lui conseiller d'attendre.

Selon elle, Harry avait besoin de décompresser. La guerre et la mort du seigneur des ténèbres l'avait perturbée plus que de raison. C'était le contre coup de la guerre et Harry avait besoin de cela. Il voulait se sentir vivant même si ce n'était que temporaire. Drago comprenait le besoin du jeune homme. Mais il aurait voulut qu'il se sente vivant grâce à son amour à lui.

Il avait demandé à Hermione comment il pouvait faire pour se rapprocher de lui.

**Flash back :**

Hermione se mordillait la lèvre, en pleine réflexion tandis que Drago sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse.

- Je pense que…

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, embarrassé.

- Quoi ? A quoi as-tu pensée ? Avait t-il demandé, nerveux.

Elle rougit mais dit fermement :

- Il faut que tu sois un de ses amants.

Abasourdit, il la fixa sans mots dire avant de s'écrier :

- Ça jamais ! Je préfère mourir plutôt que de n'être qu'une de ses conquêtes parmi tant d'autres.

- Mais Drago… si tu arrives à faire en sorte qu'Harry devienne… ton petit ami à défaut d'être un amant… c'est ce que tu seras. Sauf que tu auras réussit à la garder contrairement aux autres.

Drago soupira en baissant la tête.

- Malheureusement, il y a des paramètres à prendre en compte.

Elle sortit une feuille et prit un stylo.

- Tu vas voire, c'est facile.

_Plan d'attaque pour conquérir Harry. _

_Phase 1 : Séduction._

 _Faire que Harry soit intéressé. _

 _Montrer que tu es intéressé. _

 _Le séduire : tu dois te montrer comme tu es avec moi maintenant : drôle, gentil, timide…_

 _Refuse un peu de coucher avec lui : prenez votre temps. Mais ne le pousse pas trop loin. _

Elle le fixa un moment en s'interrompant :

- C'est bien ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne veux pas coucher avec, je veux lui faire l'amour.

Hermione lui jeta un petit regard triste devant sa mine désabusée.

- Harry ne veut pas de sentiments Drago… pas maintenant en tout cas.

_Phase 2 : Resserrer les mailles du filet. _

 _Ne surtout pas montrer de sentiment ! _

- Le second problème c'est qu'il refuse de rester trop longtemps avec la même personne.

 _Essayer de faire en sorte que votre aventure ne dure plus d'une nuit mais ne le pousse pas. Si il refuse, accepte et vois plus tard. _

- Tu savais aussi qu'il… enfin… il ne veut pas que ses amants reste avec lui pour dormir.

- Oui, je sais. Murmura Drago d'une voix faible.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens mais tu vas y arriver, j'ai confiance en toi.

 _Ne te montre pas trop collant, tu lui obéis. _

 _Ne soit pas trop entreprenant car il veut diriger sa vie_

 _Sois patient. _

 _Ne te montre pas jaloux. _

Drago lui demanda alors :

- Pourquoi tu mets cela ?

- Et bien… tu sais que Harry aime fureter à droite et à gauche… il ne supporte pas la jalousie.

 _Ne te plains pas, il ne supporte pas. _

 _Evite de pleurer car avec lui cela risque de ne pas marcher._

 _Pas de chantage. _

 _Et surtout pas de scène ! _

- Oui, il n'y a rien de plus facile. Avait soupiré Drago.

- Oui, je sais. Compatit Hermione avec un sourire triste. Mais cela devrait marcher.

**Fin du flash**

Cela s'était passé hier et Drago n'avait rien entreprit. En revanche, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de porter leurs robes de sorcier, il portait des tenues moldues très sexy. Deux fois, il avait sentit le regard de Harry sur lui mais lorsqu'il le regardait, Harry détournait le regard. Il en avait parlé à la jeune gryffondor mais elle lui avait dit que c'était bien car cela signifiait qu'il commençait à s'interroger.

Drago se sentait fébrile mais il se raidit d'un coup en entendant Blaise dire qu'il aimerait bien une partie de jambes en l'air avec le survivant. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se retint de dire quoi que ce soit. En revanche, il se redressa d'un bond et jeta un regard torve à son ami avant de quitter la Grande Salle. D'ici une demie heure, ils avaient potion en commun avec les gryffondor. Cela réjouissait un peu Drago bien qu'il ne sache qu'il ne pourrait même pas lui parler.

Oui, c'était cela qui l'ennuyer : être si prêt de lui mais en même temps, si loin. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler mais il réussissait néanmoins à le regarder sans se faire prendre. C'était une réussite. Frustré, il s'appuya contre le mur du couloir menant aux cours de potion et se laissa glisser. Il mit sa tête sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux.

- Cela ne va pas Malefoy ?

- Drago sursauta au son de cette voix si connue qui faisait battre son cœur et dévisagea Harry.

- Mais si… tout va bien… ne t'inquiète pas. Balbutia Drago en se maudissant.

Harry haussa les sourcils surprit puis s'accroupit prêt de lui.

- Je t'ai vu partir comme une furie, tu étais très pâle, tu l'es toujours d'ailleurs.

Drago toussa puis répondit :

- Ce n'est rien, merci de t'inquiéter mais je n'en vaux pas la peine.

Sa voix s'était brisée et il rebaissa la tête, perdu. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Il devait l'intéresser. Pourtant, si il était là… peut-être que…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es humain Drago, même si je le découvre cette année, plaisanta t-il gentiment. C'est normal que je m'inquiète non ?

- Le chevalier Potter doit sauver les âmes en détresse, c'est cela ? Se moqua gentiment le serpent.

Harry pouffa puis dit, une étrange lueur dans les yeux :

- Tu as reprit des couleurs.

Il se leva et le fit se lever. Gardant sa main dans la sienne, il lui sourit et l'attira brusquement mais doucement à lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Drago écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Ce n'était pas prévu ! Cela allait trop vite… mais cela voulait dire qu'il était intéressé.

Il n'eut pas le temps de savourer ce baiser qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Harry se retira et lui sourit en disant :

- Je te préfère ainsi.

Il lui caressa doucement la joue puis tourna le dos en disant :

- Bien, je te retrouve tout à l'heure en cours, j'ai oublié quelque chose.

Drago le regarda partir puis s'écroula par terre en touchant ses lèvres.

- Oh mon dieu… murmura t-il.

Harry décida de continuer le chemin après avoir entendu le murmure de Drago et avoir vu son geste. Le sourire aux lèvres, il songea qu'il avait trouvé sa future proie.

A suivre…

DLT regarde timidement par dessus sa couette: vous aimez? Pas du tout? Dite moi si je dois arrêter toute de suite. J'attend vos réactions. pardon pour les fautes.


	2. Il faut que tu lui montres que tu es int

**Auteur**: DLT

**Disclamer**: Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pa à nous)

**Rating**: on va mettre R même si je sais pas trop se que ça veux dire. si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer, se serait gentil.

**Genre**: romance

**Avertissement**: Attention cette fic met en avant des relationHOMOSEXUELS donc homophobes s'abstenir de nous prendre la fête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillière car si vous innonder le clavier vous ne pourrez plus rewiever.

**Pairing**: Drarry bien sûr

**Résumé**: Drago est amoureux de Harry. Seul Hermione le sait. ils vont cocter un plan d'attaque pour le séduire.

* * *

**Réponses aux review:**

_Zaika: _Merci pour ton petit mot.

_Silmalia: _Merci beaucoup pour tous ces beau compliments, cela me touche beaucoup. Cest vrai que dans beaucoup de fics c'est plustôt Draco (j'aime miux aussi ) qui drague. J'ai décider d'en faire uneavec Harry. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

_Dryry_: Ma pauvre, tu va pas aimer ma fic alors !

_Tatyndra:_ Rooooh merci beaucoup. Je ne sais pas exactement. Je ferais mon possible pour poster chaque semaine (le jeundi normalement ou pas)

_crystal d'avalon:_ Et oui, j'inverse les rôles. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

_Drudrue_: Tu as tout à fait comprit. Merci pour tes indications. J'esère que tu passeras de bonne vacances et que tu auras internet.

_Spicy marmelade: _Merci pour ta review, tu me diras si tu aimes ce new chapitre.

_Lily25:_ Merci beaucoup Je publierais aussi vite que je peux, promit. J'espère que ce nouveu chapitre te plaira.

_Mifibou:_ Hé hé tu vas voir, tu vas voir.

_Ladysone:_ merci pour ton tit mot, voilé la suite. tu m'en dira des nouvelles.

_Sista malefoy:_ merci pour ton mot.

_Serdra:_ oui, mais cela ne viendra pas avant l'acte 3 dsl.

_Lilulle: _Merci, oui tu as raison, j'ai voulut changer un peu les rôles. tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

_Sinelune:_ Ma chère Sinelune j'ai été vraiment très heureuse de t'avoir comme lectrice. tu ne peux pas savoir combien savoir comment cela va être joissif pour moi de te dire cela mais... roulement de tambour tu es pire que Trelawney! Tu as tout faus (hahaharires diabolique) tu vas très vite comprendre avec ce nouveau chapitre.

_Gwen: _Je t'dore ma puce, merci de m'avoir envoyé un tit mot.

_Verité:_ Je retient ta suggestion mais je ne sais pas trop encore...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **Bah finallement j'ai eut une bonne idée de poster celle là en premier. 16 review pour ma toute première fic dès le premier chapitre.Merci beaucoup. Dans ce nouveau chapitre il va y avoir des choses très intéressantes mais je vouslaisse la surprise en espèrant que certaines ne seront pas trop déçues.

**Comment conquérir l'homme de ses rêves ?**

_Acte 1:_

_Phase 1 : Séduction._

Chapitre 2 : Lui montrer que tu es intéressé.

Durant tout le cours de potion, Drago ressassait le baiser de Harry dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Le jeune homme préférait penser que c'était plus par envie que par pitié mais il pouvait toujours se tromper. Il allait devoir en parler à Hermione. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui indiquer la marche à suivre. Il allait devoir la voir le plus tôt possible puisqu'il risquait de le voir très vite. En particulier dans les vestiaires, après le quiddich.

Drago ne savait pas du tout quoi faire, il allait se ridiculiser, surtout si Harry venait lui parler après ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure. Rougissant, Drago baissa la tête, l'esprit en ébullition. Il devait arrêter de penser à cela sinon il allait se faire repérer par Rogue. Le directeur de sa maison l'aimait peut-être bien mais il ne tolérerait pas une telle conduite de sa part.

-Monsieur Malefoy, pourriez-vous me répondre ?

Drago sursauta en rougissant sous le regard noir de Rogue.

-Pardonnez-moi, professeur, j'étais déconcentré. Je suis désolé.

Il y eu des petits rires étouffés dans la salle qui s'arrêtèrent sous le regard noir du professeur.

-Potter, au lieu de pouffer, pourriez-vous répondre à la question si votre stupidité peut comprendre ce qu'est un Muronadra ?

Comble de l'horreur, Harry répondit correctement. Rogue approuva sèchement la réponse sans accorder de point à la maison se qui provoque quelques murmures de mécontentement. Se qui avait mortifié le serpent, se fut l'amusement dans la voix du lion. Il se risqua à le regarder.

Harry faisait de même, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard, un sourire entendu aux lèvres, il le fixait, le menton dans une main. Tous ceux qui connaissait le « nouveau » Harry savait ce que ce regard exprimait : Harry avait trouvé une nouvelle proie.

Drago entendit Seamus pouffer en disant cela, il regarda Harry qui avait aussi entendu et qui hocha la tête, les yeux brillants.

Drago rougit fortement et se retourna en l'entendant pouffer à nouveau. Il fallait vraiment parler avec Hermione sans cela… il était foutu. Adieu beau plan. Bon sang, il serait près à tout l'avoir même si ce n'était qu'un temps. Même si ce n'était qu'un moment éphémère. Même si Harry le considérait comme tout les autres.

Soudain, il aperçut un morceau de parchemin atterrir sur son bureau. Il le lut en sourit de soulagement :_ Apparemment il y a une évolution, retrouve-moi à l'endroit habituel juste après manger. Pitié évite de rester seul avec lui, ne fait rien, ne dit rien_. Satisfait, Drago se redressa quelque peu, un sourire nouveau aux lèvres.

-C'est très bien au contraire, cela avance très vite.

-Si tu trouves que c'est bien. Marmonna Drago en fixant Hermione d'un air torve.

Hermione éclata de rire.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte ? Harry s'intéresse à _toi,_ Drago Malefoy.

-Et alors ? Je ne vois pas ce que cela change ? Demanda Drago bien que ravit par ce que sa nouvelle amie lui disait.

-Harry n'a jamais été aussi ouvertement intéressé par quelqu'un. Il reste discret, évite le risque de se faire prendre. En réalité, il n'a été intéressé par quelqu'un une seule et unique fois et l'a séduit. Fit-elle songeuse.

-Qui ? Demanda Drago d'un ton froid.

-Non si Harry veut être discret je ne peux rien te dire, désolée.

-Comment en sais-tu autant ?

-J'aime la psychologie et je le connais bien depuis le temps. J'ai découvert ça par hasard et je lui ais dit le fond de ma pensée. Il m'a écouté attentivement puis m'a expliqué qu'il comprenait mon point de vue mais… qu'il voulait s'amuser.

Drago se renfrogna. « S'amuser » c'était tout ce qu'il voulait en fin de compte.

-En revanche, je peux te dire que c'est ce que Ron appelle un grand honneur étant donné que Harry ne choisit jamais de lui même ses partenaires. C'est toujours eux qui viennent le voir et il accepte quand ils lui plaisent.

Drago sourit plus franchement. Il se rappela la séance dans les vestiaires après le quiddich.

**Flash back :**

Il était seul, sous la douche, soulagé car les gryffondor n'étaient pas venus finalement. Mais ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il repensa à Harry. C'est alors qu'il entendit un petit bruit. Il se retourna et vit Harry, tout près de lui. Poussant un petit cri surprit et terrifié, il recula lentement, prenant garde à ne pas trop se dévoiler.

-Tu n'as quand même pas peur de moi, Malefoy ? Demanda Harry en souriant.

-Dehors ! S'écria Drago.

-Non… je vais t'aider.

Vivement, il remit Drago sous la douche puis massa son cuir chevelu après avoir mis du shampooing dans ses mains. Doucement, il lui caressait le crâne tandis que le jeune serpentard se raidissait, dans tout les sens du terme.

-Tu as l'air tendu. Susurra Harry tout bas dans son oreille. Calme-toi… je ne te ferais rien.

-La ferme Potter. Souffla Drago.

Il poussa un petit gémissement étouffé qui fit rire Harry.

-Je te fais autan d'effet que cela ?

-Rêve pas mon chou c'est juste que je suis très sensible à cet endroit.

-Hum… c'est bon à savoir. A quels autres endroit es-tu sensible ?

-Arrête tes bêtises. Gémit Drago.

-Tu es de mauvaise foi mon ange. Fit Harry en rinçant les cheveux du blond.

Pensant que c'était fini, Drago faillit pousser un soupire de soulagement. Harry allait pouvoir partir et il ne verrait pas l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Malheureusement pour lui, il sentit son éponge caressait son dos. Il sursauta et tourna la tête vers lui, il souriait.

Entrant dans son jeun, il le laissa faire, préférant s'occuper des sensations que cela lui procurer. Il tentait de se concentrer pour ne pas bander mais c'était difficile maintenant en raison des mains de Harry qui avait remplacé le gant.

-Cela fait du bien ? Demanda Harry. D'une voix douce.

-Hum. Fit seulement Drago.

-Tu es tendu, si tu as besoin de parler je suis là, tu sais. J'ai remarqué qu'en cours tu n'avais… tu n'étais pas concentré. Si tu as un problème je peux t'aider.

Son ton était bas, très bas et Drago frissonna. Si il savait. Drago réprima un ricanement. Mais bien sûr qu'il savait. Le Dom Juan de Poudlard savait ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait le pousser à bout, c'est tout. Il se rappela se que Hermione lui avait dit : _Sois patient, ne te donne pas trop vite sinon cela gâcherait tout_.

-Je vais très bien Potter, ne t'en fais pas. Tu peux arrêter maintenant car... mais… qu'est-ce que tu… oooooh.

Drago gémit quand il sentit la main de Harry sur son sexe dressé. Il le caressait lentement, d'une main experte qui le rendait fou. _Sois patient, ne te donne pas trop vite sinon il te traitera comme tout les autres. Il ne te verra plus aucun intérêt. _

-Arrête. Gémit-il en arrêtant sa main, maudissant le plan d'Hermione pourtant si avisé.

Harry s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre, plus fermement.

-Tu es sûr de cela mon ange ? Lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille avant de la mordillait sensuellement, le faisant gémir encore et encore.

-Oui. Fit Drago fermement en se dégageant.

Il inspira profondément puis prit une serviette et s'en entoura les hanches prestement avant de le regarder en s'asseyant sur un banc. Harry le fixait, sans mot dire, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Puis il s'approcha, s'empara d'une autres serviette puis entreprit de lui sécher doucement les cheveux.

Drago le laissa faire puis il poussa un cri effrayé quand il le souleva doucement pour le retourner. Il lui sécha le dos puis le retourna à nouveau et fit de même avec son torse. Enfin, il le regarda puis prit son menton dans ses mains avant de l'embrasser sensuellement. Drago posa ses mains sur ses coudes, s'accrochant à lui avec désespoir tout en répondant au baiser enflammé du brun. Puis soudain, tout s'arrêta et Harry lui jeta en tournant le dos avec un sourire :

-Je te laisse finir.

Drago s'était effondré, pantelant.

**Fin du flash back**

-Peut-être mais tu te rappelles au dîner, il n'a pas arrêter de draguer ce Poufsouffle et sous mon nez en plus. Il me regardait, narquois et s'amusait de ma jalousie.

-Drago tu ne dois pas être jaloux. Le réprimanda Hermione. Du moins pas maintenant. Pour le moment tu ne dois montrer à personne d'autre que lui que tu es jaloux.

-Je sais mais… ce n'est pas facile de se contrôler, tu le sais. Surtout pour moi. Hermione je ne tiendrais pas.

-Il le faut sinon tu iras dans son cimetière d'ex. A toi de choisir Drago. C'est ce que tu veux ? Juste coucher avec lui ? Ou tu veux plus que cela ?

-Plus. Beaucoup plus.

-Alors ressaisit toi ! Je t'aiderais. Laisse-le venir à toi. Au dîner, il était un peu énervé. Tu sais.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Drago soudain plus lumineux.

-Oui.

Drago se promenait dans les couloirs, tout heureux de sa rencontre avec Hermione. Il ne faisait pas attention, ne regardait pas où il allait. Toute sa pensée était tournée vers l'épisode des vestiaires et celui du dîner. Il avait décidé de tenir au moins une semaine, peut-être plus, allait voir. Cela dépendait de l'empressement d'Harry. Il poussa un soupire puis s'arrêta subitement. Il entendait du bruit. Des gémissements provenant de la salle à sa droite.

Il s'approcha et entrouvrit silencieusement la porte de la classe vide avant de se pétrifier d'horreur. Harry et le type qu'il draguait étaient en plain ébat sur un des bureaux. Harry était dessus et pénétrer allègrement le Poufsouffle qui gémissait sous lui, à plat ventre sur la table.

Drago s'obligea à réagir, plaquant sur son visage un masque froid alors qu'il avait envie de se précipiter sur le couple et de tuer ce minable avant de frapper Harry de toutes ses forces pour la souffrance qu'il lui causait. Il projeta la porte contre le mur pour signaler sa présence faisant sursauter le dominé puis dit d'une voix traînante :

-Potter et… _toi_…

-Il s'appelle Anthony. Fit Harry tout en continuant ses mouvements sans quitter Drago des yeux tandis que le pauvre Anthony gémissait de plus en plus.

-Malefoy… rends moi un service veux-tu ? Avance un peu… làaaa… c'est parfait. Fit Harry avant de prendre sa baguette pour refermer la porte. J'ai insonorisé la salle tu comprends et Anthony n'est pas du genre à se retenir dons il vaut mieux fermer. Tu disais ? Demanda t-il obligeamment sans s'arrêter.

Blême Drago détourna brièvement les yeux puis rencontra à nouveau le regard émeraude qui pétillaient d'amusement. Anthony quant à lui était complètement perdu, Harry Potter était entrain de le prendre avec une puissance décuplée depuis la venue du blond et ne semblait nullement gêné de s'exhiber ainsi.

-Je… je vous retire à tout les deux 20 points pour non respect du couvre-feu et aussi 150 point chacun pour… pour fornicage dans une salle de classe.

-Hum ?… fit juste Harry.

-Bon sang vous allez arrêter oui ! Explosa Drago, rouge de gêne et de rage. Potter desc…

-Ah !… tait toi Malefoy !

Harry détourna soudain le contact pour se concentrer sur son amant. Il alla de plus en plus vite tandis qu'Anthony se mettait à hurler. Finalement, Harry se retira, le laissant pantelant, ruisselant de sueur. Le lion jeta des sorts de nettoyage puis s'habilla et embrassa doucement les lèvres du garçon qui souriait béatement en lui disant bonsoir.

Il quitta ensuite la salle entraînant un Drago mortifié avec lui. Finalement le serpentard dégagea vivement son bras puis recula, rouge de colère et… excité aussi mais il le cacha. Harry le regarda d'un air calme qui le faisait encore plus enrager.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Hein ? Tu te fous de moi Potter ? S'écria Malefoy prêt à lui sauter dessus. Je… je te vois avec ce type entrain… entrain de…

-De passer un moment de pure débauche sexuel ? Proposa Harry s'attirant le regard noir de Drago.

-La ferme ! Trancha ce dernier.

-Tu es jaloux ? Demanda sournoisement Harry ?

-Jaloux ? Et pourquoi le serrais-je ? Demanda Drago d'un ton froid.

Harry eut un sourire carnassier puis s'approcha d'un pas félin le faisant reculer et l'acculant contre le mur.

-Parce que… tu m'as vu faire avec un autre se que tu veux que je te fasse avec désespoir. Murmura t-il.

-Tu penses vraiment que je veux faire partit… du cimetière de tes ex ? Tu rêves Potter. Je réagis peut-être à tes caresses mais…

-A mes baisers, à mes caresses, à ma voix, à ma présence. Mon ange, tu réagis dès qu'il est question de moi alors pourquoi le nier ?

Drago recula, effrayé mais il rencontra le regard moqueur de sa Némésis et s'avança à nouveau. Harry lui sourit doucement et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Drago frissonna violemment avant de détourner la tête sous le léger rire de Harry.

Il avança d'un pas dans sa direction et Drago recula de même. Le même manège se poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve acculer contre le mur. Harry en profita pour le soulever dans ses bras, passant ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Drago, ainsi surélevé, était un peu plus grand que lui. Il haleta en sentant l'érection de Harry contre son bas ventre. Harry se serra contre lui et ils s'embrassèrent avec fureur.

Drago était aux anges : Harry l'embrassait et le désirait. Il voulait plus que tout répondre à l'invitation sans équivoque mais l'image des ébats de Harry avec _Anthony_ lui revint en mémoire alors que Harry avait déboutonné son pantalon et caressait son membre tendu. Drago ferma les yeux et cessa le baiser. Il enfouit son visage dans la nuque de son tourmenteur et lui demanda de stopper son activité.

Harry arrêta et le regarda attentivement, Drago détourna la tête et attendit. Il sentit ses pieds touchaient le sol et Harry referma son pantalon sans le quitter des yeux. Quand ses mains quittèrent son pantalon Drago expira brutalement et regarda partout sauf vers le brun.

Drago le sentit mettre une main sous son menton, l'obligeant à le regarder. Ses yeux étaient emplis de désirs mais étaient aussi durs. Il lui dit d'une voix rauque et basse :

-Je suis patient mon ange, du moins, je peux l'être. Tu ne veux pas de baise rapide, je peux le comprendre mais ne viens pas me harceler parce que je trompe le temps comme je peux avant de t'avoir.

Drago frémit puis lança :

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu m'auras ?

Harry eut un sourire amusé puis il dit :

-Me prends-tu pour un idiot ? Tes réactions, tes regards, ta façon de te conduire… dois-je continuer ? Je t'aurais Drago ça soit en sur, je te l'ais dis je suis patient. Prends ton temps pour te préparer mais ne viens pas te plaindre. Je ne te ferais pas la cour, ce que je te propose c'est la même chose qu'à tout les autres : du sexe, du plaisir. Alors réfléchit, je te donne une semaine pour te décider après, il sera trop tard.

Drago trembla puis d'un ton ferme, demanda :

-Je ne suis pas une putain Potter, tu me donnes du temps je t'en remercies mais pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas d'effort toi aussi ? A moins que tu ne puisses te tenir ?

Harry le fixa moqueur.

-Tu ne m'auras pas comme cela Drago, je fais ce que je veux et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Si tu veux que l'on couche ensemble dis-le moi avant dimanche sinon… tu auras laisser passer ta chance.

Harry se pencha vers lui et lui vola ses lèvres en un baiser qui lui fit voir des étoiles.

-Bonne nuit mon ange. Souffla Harry avant de partir sans un regard de plus.

A suivre...

Alors? Déçue? Pas déçue? Dites-moi ce que vous en penser. a bientôt.


	3. Il ne faut pas aller trop vite

**Auteur: DLT**

**Disclamer: Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pa à nous)**

**Rating: on va mettre R même si je sais pas trop se que ça veux dire. si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer, se serait gentil.**

**Genre: romance**

**Avertissement: Attention cette fic met en avant des relationHOMOSEXUELS donc homophobes s'abstenir de nous prendre la fête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillière car si vous innonder le clavier vous ne pourrez plus rewiever.**

**Pairing: Drarry bien sûr**

**Résumé: Drago est amoureux de Harry. Seul Hermione le sait. ils vont cocter un plan d'attaque pour le séduire.**

**

* * *

**

**Réponses aux review:**

**Sinelune:** Coucou Sinelune comment tu vas? C'est vrai que Harry est limite mais j'adore. Pas trop larmoyant ? Bah tu verras tu me dira ce que tu en penses mais il est vraiment amoureux tu sais et il sait que Harry ne l'iamait aps avant à cause de son caractère donc il change ou plutôt montre son vrai visage...

Une nuit d'amour avec Harry Potter? Moi aussi j'achète sans tarder mais Drago veut plus...

En effet la vengeance m'était _très _agréable.

Bisoux.

Ps: Ils dorment ensembles et Harry fait un cauchemars. Drago entend tout ? Je vais me retrouver à court d'inspiration!

**Drydry: **Vi c'est moi qui décide alors tu as rien a dire. C'est vrai que Harry est gore mais bon... c'est pour la bonne cause lol.

**Serdra:** Faut pas me le juger trop vite mon ryry! Cela va s'arranger doucement mais sûrement.

**Drudrue: **Il réagit très bien... enfin heureusement que Hermione est là.

**Lo hana ni:** Très étrange en effet y en a pas mal qui veulent le tuer mon Harry ùais bon... c'est pas fini!

**Yohina: **Oui Drago a beaucoup de courage pour une fois

**Sahada: **Ba en voulà un qui a comprit le fonctionnement de mon ryry. merci!

**Blueyeshot3: **Merci ! Oui cela va s'arranger pour Drago mais il va devoir souffrir avant.

**Zaika: **Mais non faut pas juger trop vite mon ryry!

**Spicy Marmelade:** Vi j'aime beaucoup comme cela!

**Darana: **J'adore cela moi aussi mais Drago va résister... enfin... presuqe résister vous verrez !

**Tatyndra: **C'est vrai qu'il en bave mais à la fin...

**Goelandrouge: **Merci. Cela se calme un peu dans ce chapitre.

**Lyzabeth: **C'est vrai mais comme j'aime les histoires qui finissent bien tu t'imagines comment cela va finir. Harry a toujours été attiré par DRago mais il ne sais pas ce qu'il éprouve. Il pense que ce n'est que du désir. Pourquoi il agit ainsi? Cest dans le prochain chapitre.

**Ariane Malefoy-shinigami: **Comment as-tu pût en effet. Voici la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

**Lolo: **Voici la suite mais Harry n'interviendra (ses sentiments) que dans le dernier acte normalement ou peut être dans le second mais je suis pas sure encore.

**Gwen: **Pleure pas! J'aime Drago tkt pas cela ne veut rien dire. Je t'aime ma puce. Voici un nouveau chapitre plus sentimental.

**Hp-slytherin:** Merci voici la suite.

**Lyli2507:** Merci pour ta review! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre bien que cela se calme.

**Note de l'auteur: **Désolé j'ai deux jours du retard mais j'ai eut des problèmes avec l'ordi, ma mère et son mec (Gwen tu dois comprendre pourquoi j'ai de plus en plus envie de meurtre.)

**

* * *

**

**Comment conquérir l'homme de ses rêves ?**

_Acte 1:_

_Phase 1 : Séduction_

Partie 3 : Il ne faut pas aller trop vite et te dévoiler.

Drago regarda Hermione réfléchir tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il lui avait raconté l'épisode d'hier soir et la mise en garde de Harry. Depuis quelques minutes, il la regardait réfléchir et pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau s'activer à toute vitesse.

- On ne change pas de plan. Tu dois attendre, il ne faut pas aller trop vite sinon…

Drago ne dit rien, il avait baissé la tête. Il avait comprit.

- Tu vas le laisser mariner jusqu'à dimanche. Ne te bloque pas, laisse le venir à toi. Ce sera à toi de savoir si tu veux ou _peux _répondre à ses avances. Je pense qu'Harry va t'en faire… sûrement beaucoup, tu dois y être préparé. Il risque aussi de vouloir te rendre jaloux mais… tu y es habitué, pas vrai ?

Drago soupira en hochant la tête.

- Tu vas y arriver Dray. Murmura Hermione en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Drago lui fit un pauvre sourire puis ils se levèrent et sortirent. Il la regarda rejoindre la tour des lions et lui, décida d'aller dans le parc, près du lac. Il s'assit sur l'herbe et laissa son esprit vagabonder tout en contemplant l'eau claire.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta et se retourna pour rencontrer le regard vert de son tourmenteur. Il retint sa respiration inconsciemment tout en le regardant s'asseoir près de lui. Harry tourna la tête pour lui rendre son regard puis lui fit un petit sourire tout en se penchant pour l'embrasser sans tout de fois, le toucher.

Ce fut un baiser doux, presque tendre, sans aucune invitation à la luxure. Il n'était en rien comparable aux autres baisers que le griffondor lui avait donnés. Drago le laissa faire puis répondit timidement sans appuyer. Ce fut Harry qui arrêta le baiser et Drago se mordit la joue pour retenir un gémissement de frustration.

- C'était pour quoi ça ?

Harry lui fit un sourire… tendre puis lui dit :

- Bonjour petit dragon.

Drago ne put s'en empêcher et rougis délicatement avant de détourner la tête sous le rire léger de son compagnon.

- Que fais-tu là ? Lui demanda t-il d'une voix troublée.

- Je t'ai aperçut alors que j'allais me balader alors je suis venu te retrouver. Cela te gênes ?

- De toute manière tu vas rester quoique je dise alors… Bougonna Drago.

Harry gloussa tout en rejetant son corps en arrière, prenant appuie sur ses mains, offrant ainsi son visage au soleil et à la brise. Drago le regarda et fut éblouit par la beauté de sa Némésis.

Sans le quitter des yeux, il se replongea dans son monologue intérieur : Quand il avait découvert ses sentiments pour Harry Potter, il avait été avant tout effrayé. Tant de choses les séparer : le statut social, la position de ses parents, Voldemort, leur animosité mutuelle, leur maison, tout.

Puis Hermione était intervenue. Sans elle, il ne savait pas se qu'il serait devenu. Sans elle, il aurait craqué. Sans elle, il ne pourrait pas continuer, espérer construire quelque chose avec la personne qu'il aimait.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à avoir ce qu'il voulait ? Est-ce trop demander ? Il voulait Harry près de lui pour le reste de leur vie. Ils auraient une maison assez grande pour accueillir leurs amis et la famille. Ils auraient pleins d'enfants, un chien et un chat. Une maison dans le sud de la France pour les vacances, un chalet à Megève.

Avant de se marier, ils auraient fait le tour du monde. Ils se seraient mariés à Poudlard, Dumbeldore aurait procédé à la cérémonie qui serait émouvante. Puis ils iraient passer leur lune de miel au Japon durant un mois.

Toutes ses choses, Drago les avaient écrites dans son journal intime. Tous ses espoirs y étés soigneusement annotés, sans rien omettre. S'était son jardin secret. Ce qui paradoxalement le gardait en vie et le tuer à petit feu. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il savait que rien de tout ses rêves ne se réaliserait.

- Pourquoi ?

Plongé dans son monologue intérieur, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute et que Harry le regardait.

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux moi aussi ?

Drago regarda le lac d'un air sombre. Il sursauta quand Harry parla après de longues minutes :

- Tu dois te laisser le temps, un jour viendra, tout deviendra facile. Tu auras surmonté les obstacles qui aujourd'hui te font de la peine, la patience c'est le remède à tout. Regarde, Voldemor est mort aujourd'hui, tout va bien pour moi et pratiquement tout le monde. Nous ne craignons plus pour notre vie. C'est un bonheur en soit car la menace est écartée même si il existe encore des désagréments qui nous empêche d'être complètement heureux. Tu dois accepter ce que tu as sans chercher à trop avoir.

- Et si ce que je veux est inaccessible ? Demanda Drago d'une petite voix.

- Rien n'est inaccessible Drago. Il suffit de faire tout ce que tu peux pour avoir ce que tu souhaites.

Si tu savais. Pensa Drago. Il regarda Harry puis lui dis :

- Je… je coucherais avec toi Harry mais… j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps. Je ne peux pas… je ne suis pas comme toi. Il me faut du temps pour… pour ça. Peut-être que l'on pourrait parler un peu tout les deux. Histoire d'en apprendre un peu plus l'un sur l'autre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je… j'ai besoin d'avoir confiance en toi pour…

Drago rougit subitement et ne dis rien.

- Je comprends mais… mes règes ne changent pas Malefoy. Je t'offre du plaisir mais je ne peux t'offrir mon cœur, je suis désolé. J'ai peur que tu ne saisisses pas la différence. Tu ne dois pas tomber amoureux de moi.

Trop tard. Pensa le blond.

- Ce serait si terrible ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire.

- Crois-le ou non mais je ne veux pas faire souffrir mes partenaires. Je les préviens tous mais que veux-tu… ils craques tous sans raison.

Drago eut un petit rire.

- Tu sais Harry, les gens sont ainsi, peu accepte ce que tu leur donnes, voulant toujours plus. Ils veulent l'inaccessible, c'est humain.

- Je ne veux pas de ça. Je préviens que je ne m'engagerais pas émotionnellement alors pourquoi ne pas prendre ce que j'offre ?

- Harry, dois-je te rappeler qui tu es ? Le survivant. Tu es celui qui a tué le mage noir. Tout le monde te veut.

Harry soupira puis dit d'un ton amer :

- Simplement pour la gloire que cela apporte de sortir avec moi. Je le sais très bien Malefoy. J'imagine déjà les gros titres de la gazette : **X a réussit à attraper le survivant dans ses filets. **C'est tellement hypocrite que cela me rend malade.

Et là Drago comprit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué.

- En réalité, tu veux vraiment tomber amoureux de quelqu'un mais tu as peur car tu ne sais pas s'il ou elle t'aimera pour toi ou ton statut.

Harry le regarda, silencieux.

- Un jour Harry, quelqu'un s'approchera de toi et voudra t'offrir cela. Je suis sur que tu es quelqu'un de formidable mais comme tu repousses tout le monde, peut être as-tu rejeter cette personne. Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas ? Juste une fois de t'investir dans une relation ? Je sais que c'est dangereux mais… je pense que tu devrais essayer. Au moins juste pour voir ce que cela fait.

- Avec quelqu'un comme toi ? Demanda Harry, curieux, le fixant intensément.

Drago rougit immédiatement et détourna la tête.

- Et bien… pourquoi pas. Après tout… mon nom de famille m'apporte du prestige. Bon c'est vrai que pour le moment, il est plutôt marqué par le fait que mon père est un mangemord mais bon cela va se tasser. Je suis suffisamment beau, même plus que toi, plus intelligent et j'ai un goût très sur pour les fringues, la décoration et le reste. Bon c'est vrai que tu t'es amélioré niveau apparence mais…

Harry éclata de rire, le coupant dans sa tirade.

- Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu te jeter des fleurs.

Drago rougit et bougonna dans sa barbe. Un silence confortable s'installa.

- Je vais réfléchir à tout ce que tu m'as dis. Murmura soudain le brun.

Drago le regarda, nerveux.

- A propos de moi ? ce n'est pas la peine d'y réfléchir c'est tout vue. Tu sais, je me connais suffisamment pour savoir comment je suis.

Harry éclata de rire à nouveau.

- Idiot je ne parlais pas de ça.

- Je sais ce que tu éprouves. Mon père m'a monté la tête durant toute mon enfance : n'accorder sa confiance à personne, tout le monde veut être ami avec moi pour mon nom, mon argent… arrivé ici, je n'avais pas d'amis au sens propre. Mais j'ai décidé d'essayer. Maintenant j'ai des amis sur qui je peux compter. Accorder sa confiance et difficile, on peut se tromper et cela fait mal mais il arrive que cela soit bénéfique et nous apporte une grande joie.

Harry le regarder avec un grand sourire mais ses yeux étaient sérieux.

- Tu es plus mature que je ne le pensais. Dit-il avec un petit rire.

- Merci. Murmura le blond à son tour, le rose aux joues.

Harry se pencha vers lui et baisa ses lèvres un instant. C'était un baiser doux, presque amoureux qui faillit faire monter des larmes dans les yeux de Drago.

- Je dois y aller petit dragon. Nous parlerons une autre fois.

Il s'en alla sur un sourire et Drago rejoignit Hermione pour lui raconter leur conversation.

- C'est magnifique Drago. Tu as très bien œuvré. Lorsque tu lui as expliqué que son statut ne t'apporterait rien que tu n'avais déjà… tu l'as rassuré d'une certaine manière. Si Harry se décide à tenter l'expérience il te choisira probablement. Maintenant il faut passer à l'étape supérieure !

- Laquelle ? Demanda Drago.

- Vous devez apprendre à vous connaître.

- Hum… je dois peut-être attendre qu'il vienne vers moi pour parler non ?

-Ou plutôt écris lui, ce serait bien pour commencer, installer un peu de confiance en vous sans pour autant le mettre devant le fait accomplit. Tu n'as qu'à commencer ce soir !

A suivre...

Bon le prochain chapitre est un échange de lettre (j'ai pas vraiment de talent par rapport à ça mais bon...). Je vais peut être le mettre assez vite. Je vais essayer. N'oubliez pas les reviews


	4. Il faut apprendre à se connaître

**Auteur:** DLT

**Disclamer:** Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pas à nous)

**Rating:** on va mettre R même si je sais pas trop se que ça veux dire. si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer, se serait gentil.

**Genre:** romance

**Avertissement: **Attention cette fic met en avant des relations **HOMOSEXUELS** donc homophobes s'abstenir de nous prendre la fête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillière car si vous inonder le clavier vous ne pourrez plus me laisser un petit mot.

**Pairing: **Drarry bien sûr

**Résumé: **Drago est amoureux de Harry. Seul Hermione le sait. Ils vont concocter un plan d'attaque pour le séduire.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: Désolée vraiment. On a eut des problèmes avec internet et mes parents… bref ils sont comme tout les parents. En plus je suis partie en vacances, sans prévenir ! Je viens de rentrer et internet ne marche toujours pas sur l'ordi de ma mère. Heureusement son mec m'a laisser aller sur le sien ! Sinon je tenais à vous dire que je partais à partir du 4 août et que j'en ai pour trois semaines normalement. Je vais mettre le prochain chapitre sur disquette au cas où mais je ne garantis rien. Je répondrais aux reviews dans mon prochain chapitre car le mec de ma mère me prend la tête. Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

****

**Comment conquérir l'homme de ses rêves ?**

_Acte 1 : _

_La phase 1 : Séduction._

Partie 4 : Apprendre à se connaître.

Drago était nerveux, il était assis à la table des serpentards et prenait son petit déjeuné d'un air rêveur. Quand les hiboux arrivèrent avec le courrier, il regarda son grand duc donner sa lettre à Harry. Il le vit lire la lire, un sourire apparaissant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

Puis Harry le regarda dans les yeux, un grand sourire ravi aux lèvres. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Drago rougit. Il commença à se rappeler ce qu'il lui avait écrit :

_Cher Harry,_

_Tu vas trouver cela stupide sans doute mais en repensant à notre discussion de cet après midi, je n'ai pas put m'empêcher de saisir cette opportunité pour apprendre à te connaître. Je te rappelle que je t'ai tendu la main en première année pour t'offrir mon amitié et que tu as refusé. _

_Je veux donc essayer d'obtenir ton amitié. Bien sur, il se peut fortement que l'on devienne amants mais je voudrais quand même rester ami avec toi si tu l'acceptes bien sur. Je me suis dit qu'un échange de courrier te conviendrait mieux que des séances en tête à tête._

_Je protège ainsi ta réputation car qui croirait que tu rencontres ta _prochaine proie_ (c'est ainsi que toute l'école me nomme maintenant) pour parler seulement._

_Et j'avoue protéger ma vertu car je sais que tu ne pourras résister à me faire céder. J'ai jusqu'à dimanche pour te dire oui et je ne veux pas céder trop vite. _

_Je serais probablement ta plus dure conquête puisque tu auras dût attendre une semaine pour m'avoir dans ton lit. D'une certaine manière, cela me démarquera des autres qui ne t'on pas résister. _

_Acceptes-tu donc d'entamer un échange de lettres pour que l'on apprenne à se connaître et que l'on devienne ami ?_

_DLM_

La journée s'écoula lentement. Drago n'avait pas vu Harry de la journée mis à part aux repas. Il attendait, nerveux, un signe quelconque de la part du lion mais rien. Après dîner, il monta dans sa chambre et prit une douche. Puis il regagna sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs.

Au bout d'une demie heure, il entendit un petit bruit à la fenêtre : la chouette blanche de Harry ! Il se dépêcha de lui ouvrir et prit la lettre d'un geste fébrile.

_Cher Drago,_

_Ta lettre m'a fait rire et m'a surpris, je te dois au moins cela ! Je ne trouve pas cela stupide au contraire et j'avoue que devenir ton ami me plairait assez. Je n'ais pas oublier notre deuxième rencontre. _

_Néanmoins, je tiens à te rappeler que c'est pourtant de ta faute. Si tu n'avais pas insulté Ron et Hermione je n'aurais pas refusé ta main et peut être que l'on serait devenu amis. Mais je dois te dire que j'en doute car nous étions trop différents. _

_Un échange de courrier me convient parfaitement. Je te remercie de penser à ma réputation et je suis désolé que l'école t'appelle ainsi mais rassures-toi cela ne dureras pas bien longtemps. _

_Tu protèges ta vertu ? Cela voudrait-il dire que je serais ton premier amant ? De plus n'avouerais-tu pas que tu ne peux me résister ? Il est vraiment que tu es l'une des rares personnes à me résister. En réalité, tu es la deuxième personne à me tenir tête._

_Je dois avouer que cela me plait assez. Sache néanmoins que je ne met pas mes amants dans le même panier. Ils sont tous différents sur différents points. Donc tu ne seras pas uns parmi tant d'autres, tu seras Malefoy, l'une des personnes qui a partagée un moment intime avec moi. _

_HJP_

Sans attendre, Drago commença à rédiger une réponse :

_Cher Harry,_

_Merci d'avoir répondu à ma lettre. Pour cette histoire, je dois avouer que tu as raison. Je n'avais pas à insulter tes nouveaux amis mais avec un père comme le mien et ses idées préconçues que pouvais-je faire d'autres ? Aujourd'hui, j'essaye de m'éloigner de tout cela mais c'est assez dur. Pourquoi penses-tu que cela n'aurait pas put marcher entre nous ? _

_En effet, tu seras mon premier amant mais ce n'est pas la peine de te monter le bourichon pour cela. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, qui t'a résister en premier ? Je t'avoue que je suis curieux de l'apprendre car j'ignorais que quelqu'un l'avais fait avant moi. _

_Je crois comprendre la différence que tu mets entre tes amants mais de toute manière, cela revient au même non ? Après une nuit, il ne sera plus question de cela entre nous. Nous deviendrons, je l'espère, amis. _

_Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer pour que tu apprennes à me connaître. Alors, je vais faire une liste et tu auras qu'à la reproduire ensuite :_

_Nom : Drago Lucius Malefoy._

_Date de naissance : c'est embarrassant donc je t'interdis de l'ébruiter : le 14 février._

_Passion dans la vie : les potions et le Quidditch_.

_Couleur préférée : vert et argent._

_Saison préférée : l'hiver. _

_Cours préféré : potions._

_Cours détesté : aucuns réellement. _

_Animal préféré : le chat._

_Fleur préféré : les violettes. _

_Pays préféré : l'Irlande._

_Personnalité préféré : Salazard Serpentard. _

_Rêve pour plus tard : peut être médicomage mais je voudrais surtout me marier et avoir des enfants._

_Bien c'est tout ce qu'il me vient à l'esprit donc à toi maintenant ! _

_DLM_

_Cher Drago,_

_Je ne peux malheureusement pas te dire qui a été cet amant. Je te le dirais à la sortie de l'école si tu le souhaites réellement. Pas trop déçu ? Nous n'aurions pas put être amis dés le départ à cause des idées préconçues que tu avais alors. J'aurais fini par te détesté je pense. _

_Ton idée de liste est intéressante dans le sens où c'est simple et rapide. _

_Donc voici la mienne : _

_Nom : Harry James Potter._

_Date de naissance : 31 juillet._

_Passion dans la vie : Défense contre les forces du mal, le Quidditch et…le sexe_.

_Couleur préférée : vert et rouge._

_Saison préférée : l'hiver également car j'adore la neige. C'est quelque chose de parfait et de naturel en même temps. _

_Cours préféré : Défense contre les forces du mal._

_Cours détesté : Il y a quelques temps j'aurais répondu : Potion bien sur, mais cela va mieux. Alors je dirais Divination. _

_Animal préféré : l'aigle car il est libre mais aussi le chat car il est indépendant et affectueux si on le mérite._

_Fleur préféré : la rose noire. _

_Pays préféré : le Japon mais j'aime beaucoup l'Irlande._

_Personnalité préféré : aucune réellement bien que j'admire Hermione. _

_Rêve pour plus tard : peut être joueur de Quidditch ou bien Auror._

_Maintenant à mon tour de commencer à te poser des questions : _

_Quel est ton fantasme ?_

_Quelle est ta position préférée ? _

_Quelle est la chose qui peut te faire peur dans le domaine sexuel ? _

_Quelle est la chose que tu ne voudrais absolument pas faire ? _

_Comment vois-tu ta première fois ? _

_Surtout soit honnête ! _

_HJP_

_Cher Harry,_

_Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas me dire qui il st mais cela attise ma curiosité tu l'imagines sûrement assez bien. Je suis surprit que nous ayons tant de points communs ! Par contre, je me doutais bien que tu me parlerais de ça ! _

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me poses toutes ses questions mais je vais y répondre quand même pour te montrer que je suis honnête ! _

_Mon fantasme : je ne sais pas trop. Peut être, être attaché. _

_Ma position préférée : pas la moindre idée._

_Ce qui peut me faire peur : la douleur lors de… enfin tu vois. _

_Ce que je ne veux absolument pas faire : les truc sadomaso. Je n'aime pas la douleur ! _

_Ma première fois : je vais reprendre tes mots : « pas de baise rapide » je pense à quelque chose de doux et romantique. _

_J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçut. Maintenant c'est à toi de répondre et de me dire ce que cela t'avance de savoir tout cela ? De plus voilà une autre série de questions : _

_Ta plus grande peur ?_

_Ce que tu n'as jamais rien dis à personne ?_

_Ton souhait le plus cher ? _

_La chose que tu regrettes le plus ? _

_DLM_

_Cher Drago,_

_La raison de ces questions est évidente : j'apprends à te connaître et je prépare notre nuit. Saches que je ne suis absolument pas déçu par tes réponses, loin de là. J'aurais put répondre avant toi mais je voulais d'abords savoir ce que tu en pensais. Je ne voulais pas te choquer. Alors : _

_Mon fantasme : je n'en avais pas vraiment. Mais maintenant je dirais que ce serait de te vois nu et attaché. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point cette image me hante maintenant ! _(Interruption momentanée de l'auteur : Et nous donc. Enfin je sais pas pour vous mais moi imaginer Dray nu et attaché à un lit ! Miam, maman le pied !)

_La position : j'aime tout en faite. _

_Ce qui me fais peur : rien je suis plutôt enthousiaste tant que cela ne déborde pas vers le sadomaso. _

_Ce que je ne veux absolument pas faire : me faire dominer. J'ai toujours refusé et le refuserais toujours. Donc tu es prévenu vis à vis de cela. _

_Ma première fois : je ne peux pas la voir puisque je ne suis plus vierge mais elle a été très bien. _

_Pour tes questions :_

_Ma plus grande peur : et bien je pense que cela n'a pas changer : les Détraqueurs. _

_Ce que personne ne sait : je devais aller à Serpentard mais j'ai demandé au Choixpeau de me mettre chez les Griffondor. _

_Mon souhait le plus cher : que mes parents et Sirius soient vivant._

_Mon regret : J'ai tué. _

_T'attendais-tu à ses réponses ? Tu ne m'as pas dis ce que toi tu en pensais._

_HJP_

_Cher Harry,_

_Rien de ta part n'aurait put m'étonner, surtout dans ce domaine. Mais je suis rassuré que tu ne sois pas attiré par le SM. Tu ne m'aurais jamais eut dans ton lit sinon ! Par contre, il y a-t-il une raison quant au fait que tu refuses d'être dominé ? Le bruit court que tu aurais fait cela avec Dean et Seamus, est-ce vrai ? Pourquoi ? _

_Ma plus grande peur : souffrir je pense. _

_Ce que personne ne sait : j'aime bien ceux que j'appelais autrefois les « sang de bourbe ». _

_Mon souhait le plus cher : être heureux dans la vie._

_Mon regret : d'avoir été un tel crétin. _

_Je commence à être anxieux par rapport à ce qu'il va se passer. Pas toi ? Est-ce normal ? Je me sens un peu perdu je dois dire. J'ai l'impression que cela manque de spontanéité. Personne n'a fait de remarque quant au fait que je te résiste du moins, je n'ai rien entendu. Et toi ? J'espère que non, je ne voudrais pas gâcher ta réputation à cause de ma peur. _

_M'en veux-tu de te résister ainsi ? _

_DLM_

_Cher Drago, _

_Non, je ne t'en veux pas de me résister, je trouve cela bien plus existant. J'ai toujours eut ce que je voulais. Il n'y avait aucun plaisir supplémentaire. Je vais peut-être te rassurer mais depuis Anthony je n'ai couché avec personne. Je veux savoir ce que cela fait de désirer quelqu'un. _

_L'anxiété que tu éprouves est normale puisque ce sera la première fois pour toi. Moi je ne ressens pas cela. J'anticipe plutôt les choses. Je ne trouve pas que cela manque de spontanéité. Imagine que c'est un rendez-vous prévu depuis longtemps. Ne pense pas au sexe seulement. Je ne te sauterais pas dessus comme un animal. _

_Personne n'a fait de remarques. Peut être tout le monde pense que nous l'avons déjà fait. Ne prend pas la mouche, si cela se savait il y aurait des paris donc c'est mieux. Sache aussi que cela ne nuit pas à ma réputation. En effet, comme tu viendras vers moi quand même, si cela sa sait on dira juste que personne ne peux me résister ! _

_Pourquoi je refuse d'être dominé ? Parce que l'on a toujours décider pour moi. Quand j'ai tué Voldemort, je me suis promit de faire comme je l'entendais. De ne plus obéir à personne. Je contrôle ma vie. _

_Pour Dean et Seamus, c'est la vérité. Pourquoi ? C'est une expérience comme une autre. De plus, Dean avait peur. Aujourd'hui ils sont ensembles et heureux. C'est le plus important. _

_HJP_

Drago referma la lettre de Harry avec un petit sourire. Il la rangea précieusement avec les autres dans une petite boite. Il ne les avait pas fait lire à Hermione. Jugeant que cela serait trahir Harry.

Demain, nous étions samedi et cela voudrait dire que l'on entamerait la dernière phase.

A suivre…

Juste parce que cela me fait rire et parce que je suis sadique. Voici le début du prochain et dernier chapitre de l'acte 1 :

_Drago, _

_Maintenant que vous avez apprit à vous connaître, tu dois entamer la dernière phase : la séduction. A toi de jouer je te fais confiance. Tiens moi au courant. _

_H_

Drago mit la lettre d'Hermione dans sa poche et jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des lions. Il sourit discrètement à Hermione. Puis croisa le regard de Harry.

Tu vas voir, pensa Drago en le regardant dans les yeux, je vais tellement te séduire que tu vas en perdre la tête !

**Voili, voilou…**

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez penser. Moi je le trouve nul car je ne savais pas vraiment comment faire pour un échange de lettre. **

**Sinon mes petits coups de cœur récent :**

**Au coucher du soleil de Wand.**

C'est un One shot magnifique sur Harry et Drago. Une relation la plus réaliste par rapport aux livres. Je pleure chaque fois que je la lis !

**Les jolis petits dessins de Lychee.**

Slash Harry/Sev, très drôle!

**Un devoir maudit de Elehyn.**

Slash Harry/Sev, très drôle!

**The Dark Lord Will Rise Again de Samaraxx.**

Slash Harry/Tom, complet! Que j'ai adorée.

**Sanguinem Spirare de Llyr Wynn. **

Peut être, voir sûrement un futur slash Harry/Tom. Il n'y a que deux chapitre pour le moment mais cela promet.

**Manipulation de Sly.Cassie**

Très intéressant quant à une histoire où Harry et Drago sont frère. C'est une quête d'identité et on à hâte de voir comment tout cela va finir car il y a une dizaine de chapitre pour le moment

**Catéchisme de Dreamfall (traduit par Nyx.)**

Génial également mais très, très, très perturbante, du moins pour moi. Elle non plus n'est pas complète mais vous pouvez lire en V.O car il y a un peu plus de chapitre.

**Voilà ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! Si vous allez lire laisser une review aux auteurs ça fait toujours plaisir et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. **


	5. Il faut le séduire

**Auteur:** DLT

**Disclamer:** Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pa à nous)

**Rating:** on va mettre R même si je sais pas trop se que ça veux dire. si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer, se serait gentil.

**Genre:** romance

**Avertissement: **Attention cette fic met en avant des relation**HOMOSEXUELS** donc homophobes s'abstenir de nous prendre la fête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillière car si vous innonder le clavier vous ne pourrez plus rewiever.

**Pairing: **Drarry bien sûr

**Résumé: **Drago est amoureux de Harry. Seul Hermione le sait. ils vont cocter un plan d'attaque pour le séduire.

**Note de l'auteur:** Je sais j'accumule et je suis en retard. J'étais partie en vacances durant le mois d'août (cela c'est très mal passé d'ailleurs) et j'ai le moral dans les chaussettes (et encore il est plus bas que cela). Mais vos review m'ont fais très plaisir. Comme je n'ai que ce soir pour aller sur internet (cela fait 3h que je suis dessus opur ratraper mon retard) je ne peut pas vous répondre. Je posterais (si possible 2 chapitres le plus vite possible dès que j'irais au lycée : une avec les reviews des deux chapitres et le nouveau. Merci pour tout vos encouragement. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plairas.

**Comment conquérir l'homme de ses rêves ?**

_Acte 1 : _

_La phase 1 : Séduction._

Partie 5 : Il faut le séduire.

_Drago, _

_Maintenant que vous avez apprit à vous connaître, tu dois entamer la dernière phase : la séduction. A toi de jouer je te fais confiance. Tiens moi au courant. _

_H_

Drago mit la lettre d'Hermione dans sa poche et jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des lions. Il sourit discrètement à Hermione. Puis croisa le regard de Harry.

Tu vas voir, pensa Drago en le regardant dans les yeux, je vais tellement te séduire que tu vas en perdre la tête !

Nous étions samedi matin et Drago savait qu'il avait peu de temps pour le séduire. Il regrettait que cette partie là ne soit que maintenant. Cela ne lui laisser qu'une journée voir deux puisqu'il devait donner sa réponse à Harry demain soir.

C'était trop peu.

Mais il était décidé. Il devait le faire, il n'avait pas le choix. Bien sur, Drago savait que si il échouait, il aurait au moins l'amitié du brun mais réussirait-il à s'en contentait ? C'était moins sur. Il est vrai que c'était mieux que rien mais Drago voulait plus. Oui, beaucoup plus.

Il s'était habillé d'un pantalon noir, près du corps et d'une chemise en soie argentée. Il avait laissé ses cheveux libres qui lui donnés, d'après Hermione, un quelque chose de très sensuel. Il avait un pendentif en argent et un bracelet de la même teinte au poignet droit. Sa jeune amie avait eut un sourire appréciateur en le voyant entré comme tous les élèves. Harry l'avait quant à lui dévorer du regard.

Mais il était anxieux, il n'avait jamais dragué ouvertement quelqu'un et ne savait pas trop comment faire il avait demandé à Pansy comment elle avait séduit Harry et elle lui avait expliquée qu'elle s'était habillé de manière sexy et était directement allé le voir. Ils avaient parlés un moment puis il l'avait entraîné dans sa chambre avec un sourire.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il avait alors demandé conseille à Blaise qui lui avait fait un sourire entendu bien que Drago ne l'ai pas mis dans la confidence. Il lui avait dit de rester naturel et de faire des compliments gentils à la jeune élue de son cœur.

Une demie heure plus tard, Drago se promenait dans le parc en se demandant comment faire quand il vit Harry volait. Il s'avança vers le terrain et le regarda jouer. Il l'avait toujours trouvé doué, il faisait un avec son balai, et dégager une aura gracieuse et sensuelle.

Harry le vit et s'approcha de lui avec un sourire auquel Drago répondit.

Bonjour Malefoy, comment vas-tu ?

Bien et toi Harry ?

Depuis que je t'ai vu tout va très bien.

Drago rosit puis se ressaisit.

Que viens-tu faire ici ?

Je t'ai vu de loin et je me suis approché. Une chose que je ne t'ai jamais avouée : tu joues très très bien et j'adore te regarder.

Vraiment ? Demanda Harry amusé.

Oui, tu dégages… quelque chose de puissant qui est… très… troublant.

Il avait dit ces mots d'une voix grave et basse tout en fermant à demi les yeux. Harry haussa un sourcil et lui fit un sourire amusé en demandant :

Serais-tu en train de me faire du plat Malefoy ?

Drago sursauta, cela allait trop vite mais en même temps…

Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

Harry lui sourit juste puis lui dit :

Cela te dis d'aller à la bibliothèque ? J'ai en devoir de potion à faire ? tu pourrais me donner un coup de main.

Bien sur, si tu veux.

Harry descendit de son balai qu'il réduit pour le mettre dans sa poche. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc, sans manche et près du corps et un pantalon noir, très serré. Trop séduisant. Pensa Drago. Ils se rendirent dans un silence agréable à la bibliothèque et prirent place à une table. Drago l'aida un moment dans les recherches puis lui fit un plan.

Durant cette demie heure, il s'amusa à s'approcher d'Harry et même à le toucher. A chaque fois Harry le regardait avec stupeur mais Drago restait impassible, jouant son rôle à merveille. Pourtant, à l'intérieur de lui, à chaque touchés il frémissait et quand il sentait son parfum, cannelle, il sentait la cannelle mêlé à de la vanille, il se retenait de gémir.

Harry commença alors à rédiger et Drago chercha quoi dire. Il fixa ses mains, fines et douce, et qui tenait une plume avec grâce et légèreté. Sans réfléchir, il dit :

Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tes mains étaient grandes.

La plume se figea tandis que lentement, Harry tournait son visage vers lui.

Tu sais ce que l'on dit ?

Non quoi ?

Grande main, grande…

Drago comprit tout de suite et rougit violemment sous le sourire de Harry.

Tu rapportes toujours tout au sexe ? Demanda Drago d'une petite voix.

Tout rejoint le sexe Malefoy. Demande à Freud.

C'est qui ?

Un moldu.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel Harry continua à écrire. Soudain Drago sentit sa main sur sa cuisse. Il sursauta violemment en poussant un petit cri. Mais il bascula aussi en arrière et tomba. Il poussa une plainte de douleur quand sa tête toucha rudement le sol.

Tu t'es fais mal ? Demanda Harry mi sérieux, mi amusé en s'approchant pour l'aider.

Non… ça va.

Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique tu connais ?

Mmm… possible. Murmura Drago. Si tu n'as plus besoin de moi je dois y aller. Blaise m'attend.

On se voit plus tard si tu veux.

D'accord.

Drago sortit rapidement.

Une heure plus tard, Drago se promenait dans les couloirs et il aperçut Harry qui tournait à un coin. Il se pressa pour tenter quelque chose et finalement se mit à courir. Il ne l'appela pas étant donné qu'ils n'auraient pas dût être là. Quand il tourna, il bouscula quelqu'un et tomba à la renverse sur lui.

Par un malheureux concours de circonstance, il l'embrassa sur la bouche. Il entendit alors un miaulement et ouvrit rapidement les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec… Rusard. Affolé et sur le point de vomir, il s'écarta en poussant un cri. Tout deux se relevèrent et le concierge le toisa avec un rictus.

J'ignorais que je vous faisais tant d'effet, monsieur Malefoy. Lui dit-il en touchant sa joue.

Pétrifié, Drago ne bougea pas. Rusard en profita pour lui volait un autre baiser. C'est alors que Drago se réveilla et le repoussa vivement.

Je suis tombé c'est un accident. Décréta t-il en mettant son masque de froideur en place.

Tiens donc… et que faites-vous ici ? Je devrais vous mettre en retenue, ce couloir est interdit.

J'ai cru vois un élève. Je suis préfet je vous le rappelle. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser.

Sur ceux, il s'en alla rapidement.

Quelle misère ! Quelle misère ! Tempêta Drago mentalement. Tout échouait. A chaques tentatives, il se ridiculisait davantage ! Comment peut il séduire Harry ainsi ? C'était impossible. Complètement impossible. La seule chose qu'il faisait c'était le faire rire à ses dépends.

Drago était sortit dehors, traumatisé des deux baisers de Rusard. Il s'était rendu aux toilettes afin de se rincer la bouche plusieurs fois mais rien n'y faisait, il était dégoûté. Qui sait si il pourrait embrasser à nouveau ?

Au moment où il se faisait cette réflexion, il vit Harry, assis sur le ponton près du lac. Il lisait un livre et ne l'avait pas encore vu.

Oui, lui il pourrait à nouveau.

Harry était la seule personne à lui faire éprouver cette chose qu'il n'avait jamais espéré ressentir.

Il s'approcha lentement, d'une démarche sensuelle. Harry redressa la tête et le regarda avec un grand sourire. Drago le lui rendit. Il s'interrogea quand il le vit froncer les sourcils. Harry ouvrit la bouche quand….

VLAM

Il tomba face contre terre.

Il y avait un creux qu'il n'avait pas vu, plonger dans l'abîme verdoyant des yeux de Harry. (Bon sang je m'étonne là. Je dois avoir l'âme poétique pour le moment… comment ça bouge toi ? Oh pardon j'interromps l'histoire. Désolée. )

Drago entendit Harry s'approcher de lui d'un pas rapide mais il ne bougea pas. Il fermait ses yeux avec forces espérant que ce soit un rêve. Qu'avait-il fait pour que cette journée soit un cauchemar ? Quelqu'un lui avait jeté un sort ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Est-ce que cela va ? Demanda Harry en s'agenouillant près de lui et en posant une main sur son épaule.

Drago entendit nettement l'intonation rieuse du brun.

Hmf. Fit-il seulement en se relevant.

Ils allèrent sur le ponton, Drago essuyait ses vêtements, songeur.

A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Harry en reprenant sa place tandis que Drago s'asseyait sur la rambarde.

A la possibilité que l'on m'ait jeter un sort. Répondit sérieusement Drago.

Quoi ? Demanda Harry en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

Pour me pourrir ma journée.

Harry pouffa puis dit :

Je ne pense pas tu es juste maladroit.

Si ce n'est pas un sort c'est le roi démon alors.

Harry n'y tiens plus, il éclata de rire devant la mine sérieuse de Drago.

Je suis très sérieux. Marmonna Drago en croisant les bras, boudeur.

Hum… qui c'est le roi démon ?

C'est un démon qui vivait avant l'ère des Hommes, il régnait sur presque tous les démons. Il était très rire, puissant et beau et très chanceux. Un jour, un autre démon, jaloux, le maudit. Il jura de contaminer toutes les personnes lui ressemblant. Donc le roi démon s'acharne sur moi.

Harry éclata de rire à nouveau. Drago ne le savait pas mais il était irrésistible avec son air sérieux et boudeur à la fois.

Tu ne sais pas tout ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Raconte moi. Demanda Harry, l'œil brillant.

Bien. Ce matin je prends ma douche comme tout les matins et j'ai marché sur ma savonnette. Je me suis fais très mal à la tête et au coude. Bouda t-il en frottant celui-ci. Ensuite, je voulais mettre ma chemise préférée et elle s'est déchirée sans raison. J'en prends une autre mais en rangeant mes affaires, mon encrier tombe dessus. Je mets celle-ci en désespoir de cause mais quand je veux mettre mon pantalon blanc je m'aperçois qu'il y a un trou et une tâche. Je mets mes chaussures mais quand je me lève je tombe car… bon j'avoue, j'avais mal regardé et les cordelettes en cuir étaient emmêlé. J'ai dût donc mettre mes baskets blanches. A la bibliothèque, je tombe de ma chaise puis quand on s'est quitté, je me suis prit une porte et j'ai dû aller à l'infirmerie. Et tout à l'heure, je suis tombé, _littéralement_ sur Rusard et on s'est embrassés. Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, on s'est relevés et là, il m'a encore embrassé avant que je le repousse pour partir. Je me demande encore si je pourrais embrasser quelqu'un à nouveau d'ailleurs. Et puis là ! Je viens de tomber. Tu vois c'est irréfutable le roi démon en a après moi !

Harry pleurait de rire sous le regard vexé de Drago qui murmura que ce n'était pas drôle du tout. Très sérieux à nouveau, Harry lui dit alors :

Je peux t'embrasser si tu ve…

Surprit, Drago avait sursauté et par la force des choses (Et parce que je suis sadique et parce que je m'amuse comme une folle à persécuter Drago) il tomba à la renverse, dans l'eau. Quand il refit surface, Harry était mort de rire et lui tendait une main secourable.

Une fois à terre, Drago, tout tremblant à cause de l'eau glacée, jeta un regard noir à Harry qui lui disait que le roi démon lui en voulait beaucoup. Enervé à cause du roi démon, Drago se releva d'un coup et les larmes, cette fois-ci à cause de sa déception à ne pas réussir à séduire Harry, cria en le repoussant :

Idiot !

Et il s'enfuit en courant et pleurant, sous le regard médusé d'Harry.

Je t'assure que ce n'est pas grave. Le rassura Hermione en caressant ses cheveux tendrement.

Drago s'était changé et lavé puis avait retrouvé Hermione dans leur salle pour lui parler de ses minables tentatives de séduction vis-à-vis d'Harry. Maintenant, il pleurait en proie à un profond désarroi.

C'est trop tard maintenant je… je suis trop nul. Je n'ai fait que me ridiculiser. Je…

Tu n'es pas ridicule Drago, tu es juste… maladroit mais je suis sur que Harry a été attendrit.

Drago ne dit rien. Il déprimer trop pour cela. Il renifla puis se redressa.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à accepter. Je vais coucher avec lui demain et après nous deviendrons amis. C'est mieux que rien après tout. Je souffrirais en silence mais au moins, je serais près de lui. Merci pour tout Hermione, sans toi, jamais je n'aurais put aller aussi loin.

Allez Drago ressaisis-toi. J'ai une idée, ce soir tu vas venir dans notre salle commune pour faire un devoir d'arithmancie avec moi. Tu pourras parler avec Harry ainsi et t'excuser de lui avoir crier dessus. D'accord ?

Le regard de Drago devint lumineux.

Oui. Dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Trois heures plus tard, Drago été assis, nerveux, à une table près d'Hermione. Ils faisaient leur devoir en parlant doucement. Il trouvait que faire ses leçons avec elle, été agréable. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Ron qui avait maugréé en les rejoignant. Seul Harry n'avait rien dis. Il finissait un devoir de métamorphose, assis en silence à côté de Drago.

Une heure plus tard, ils avaient finis et soupirèrent de soulagement. Ron proposa alors à Drago de faire une partie d'échec qu'il accepta de bon cœur. Hermione s'assit sur un canapé pour lire et Harry dans un fauteuil pour les regarder jouer. Ce fut lui qui gagna la partie, traumatisant Ron car c'était la première fois que cela arriver. La soirée continua ainsi, jouant ou parlant gaiement.

Le temps passa très vite et bientôt, Hermione annonça qu'il était temps de se coucher. Harry proposa à Drago de le raccompagner à son dortoir. Une fois dehors, Drago s'excusa pour son comportement mais Harry lui assura qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

En réalité je t'ai trouvé très mignon.

Oh… ce n'était pas…

Je sais ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu m'invites à prendre un verre ? Demanda t-il doucement.

A ce moment là, ils étaient entrain de descendre les escalier, il restait deux marches et Drago en manqua une. Il tomba lamentablement par terre. Harry se précipita pour l'aider à se redresser mais il vit bien qu'il se retenait de rire.

Si tu ris… menaça Drago en grimaçant.

C'est le roi démon.

Exactement tu vois j'avais rai…

Il se tut en le voyant sourire, amusé. Il se détacha alors en maugréant dans sa barbe. Joyeusement Harry le suivit. Au bout d'un moment, il lui murmura :

Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

Je… je… et bien… et tu vois… alors je…

Drago était rouge brique, il était très nerveux et Harry le remarqua. Il soupira puis dit :

J'ai compris, je prends juste un verre et je rentre dans ma tour. Ne t'en fais pas, ta vertu et sauve.

Drago ne dis rien. Ils étaient arrivés, nerveusement, il le laissa passer. Harry regarda sa chambre avec un petit regard appréciateur. Drago lui indiqua un fauteuil en cuir et lui offrit un verre de whisky Pur Feu. Ils burent en silence. Drago ne savait pas quoi dire.

_Séduit le ! C'est le moment ! _

**Mais… je ne sais pas comment faire ! **

_Parle d'une voix suggestive, propose lui une nuit torride ! Tu en meurs d'envie, idiot ! _

**Je ne veux pas que ça ! Je veux qu'il m'aime !**

_Tu dois le faire. Montre lui que tu veux apprendre ! Que même si tu es vierge tu peux être époustouflant. Que tu peux surpasser les pâles amants et amantes qu'il a put avoir ! _

Bon allez, bonsoir. Dit Harry en se levant.

**Rattrape le et plaque le contre le mur en lui disant que tu veux lui faire voir le septième ciel. Dis lui que tu vas lui offrir la baise de sa vie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! **

_Mais…_

**Non c'est maintenant ou jamais. **

Harry !

Drago courut vers la porte où Harry attendait de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait. Il se plaça entre lui et la porte, le souffle court, le cœur battant la chamade.

**Respire et dis lui !**

Je… je…

**Je vais t'offrir la baise de ta vie.**

Jamais je ne pourrais l'avoir.

Ne… ne me laisse pas ! Sanglota t-il.

_Quel con ! Hermione t'a expliqué qu'il n'aimait pas les larmes et toi tu pleures !_

**Surtout que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas le séduire !**

_Il va partir et ce sera fini. _

Drago sentit alors des bras l'enlacer et son visage toucha une poitrine chaude, rassurante. Harry l'avait pris dans ses bras et embrasser ses cheveux.

Tu es vraiment trop mignon. Murmura t-il.

Un M… Malefoy n'est p… pas mi… mignon… on. Sanglota Drago en passant ses bras autour de la taille puissante du brun.

Harry lui releva la tête et lui sourit en disant :

Toi tu es mignon… Dray.

Un battement de cœur raté.

Une vague d'amour déferlant dans son corps.

Drago lui fit un sourit éblouissant.

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et murmura d'une voix à la fois timide et sensuelle :

Fais-moi l'amour Harry.

A suivre…

Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! rires démoniaques

Pas tuer l'auteur ! Sinon pas de suite.

Avez-vous aimé ?

Trouver cela drôle ? J'ai essayé de trouver des situations cocasses mais bon… vous me le direz dans vos reviews… Ma sœur elle trouve pas ça drôle et elle trouve que c'est nian nian ! BOUHOUOU Mais ! Elle a pas dis que c'était nul..

Et vous ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

Fin de l'acte 1.


	6. La nuit de rêve

**Auteur: **DLT

**Disclamer: **Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pa à nous)

**Rating: **on va mettre R même si je sais pas trop se que ça veux dire. si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer, se serait gentil.

**Genre: **romance

**Avertissement: **Attention cette fic met en avant des relations HOMOSEXUELS donc homophobes s'abstenir de nous prendre la fête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillière car si vous inonder le clavier vous ne pourrez plus reviewer.

**Pairing: **Drarry bien sûr

**Résumé: **Drago est amoureux de Harry. Seul Hermione le sait. Ils vont concter un plan d'attaque pour le séduire.

**Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 4 :**

Lilix28 : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et tes compliments cela me touché beaucoup.

mime47 : Merci beaucoup. Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts mais tu sais, je les préfère ainsi plutôt que bâclés ou pas à la hauteur des espérances des lecteurs.

SerdraJ'aime les happy ends donc oui Drago finira avec Harry sauf si j'écris la fin dans une période sombre.

kattia black Merci! Je suis contente que ma fic t'ait fait rire ! Voici la suite, j'espère que tu continueras à l'aimer.

Spicy marmeladeVi !

Caelicola7 : Merci beaucoup. Sache que tu m'a fait pleurer en écrivant cela. J'étais déprimée et cela m'a fait chaud au cœur tu ne peux pas imaginer. Il est vrai que j'ai tendance à me dévaloriser mais heureusement que des gens comme toi sont là pour me remonter le moral !

grumeaupowaa : Ha ha ha, En effet Harry va devenir accro mais comme il est un peu stupide, il ne va pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive et… enfin tu verras cela va mal tourner !

Lunita Jedusort P-MJ'ai quelques problèmes familiales et d'ordinateurs alors cela va être dur mais je ferais mon possible pour publier le plus vite possible.

lilou : Merci beaucoup ! En effet c'est souvent Drago le tombeur alors je me suis dis q'il fallait inverser les rôles. Je me rend compte que la plus part de mes fics sont ainsi : Harry « domine » Drago. Pour l'échange de lettres je me suis pris la tête car comme tu le dis ils se connaissent. Mais il le fallait car Harry a changé et il ne connaît pas tout de Drago. Si tu m'avais vu l'écrire tu aurais rigoler car je n'arrêtais pas de m'insulter : « mais quelle bourrique d'avoir voulu mettre un chapitre ainsi franchement ! Qu'est-ce que les lecteurs en ont à f….. de savoir ça ou ça… » enfin tu vois le genre ! Vi mais je ne pense pas qu'Harry se soit rendu compte de cela. Pour lui, il n'a pas le temps de coucher avec d'autre car il est pris dans la traque de la fouine ! Quant à la personne qui a résister à Harry… Bah au début je ne pensais pas en parler en fait et l'une de mes lectrices m'a donné une idée alors je me suis dis qu'il fallait que j'aille plus loin. Alors voilà… mais je ne sais pas trop encore qui je vais prendre…

SahadaNon ne t'en fais pas. Harry ne va pas céder tout de suite car il tient à son indépendance. Mais il va changer doucement durant tout l'acte 2. (je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais raconter mais bon ) Sauf que comme dans le livre Drago est méchant avec Harry j'ai décidé de le faire souffrir ! Il va donc falloir s'attendre à un changement très vite (l'acte 3, chapitre 1 !)

lyly : Merci voici la suite.

SineluneMerci beaucoup on m'a félicité pour cela mais moi aussi je ferais tout pour éviter cela à nouveaux ! Tu es la seule à avoir fait mention de ma publicité alors je te remercie ! Je te conseille d'aller lire « Comment épouser un maître chanteur de Imeldamizi » il est complet et j'ai adoré. Il y a aussi « Aurum de Na-chan2 » qui n'est par contre pas complet.

Gwen : Non désolée mon cœur mais Harry dominé… aussi alléchant que cela peut paraître… cela ne va pas être de si tôt.

Ariane Malfoy-ShinigamiOui, c'est assez dur pour Drago mais bon au final…

**Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 3 :**

Spicy marmelade : et de un en effet.

blueyeshot3 : rougissement merci beaucoup. En effet cela va être très dur pour Dray, j'ai pas fini de lui en faire baver.

lo hana ni : Merci de me booster lol ! En passant c'est vrai que les deux sont… miam !

Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami : Je pense que c'est le seul que je vais décrire. C'est vrai que c'est dur mais bon…

Sahada : LOL ! merci beaucoup, je n'aimait pas trop cela là mais il a l'air de plaire à tout le monde, c'est ce qui compte.

JessyMP : Miam miam en effet lol !

gally84 : c'est vrai qu'il est tout mimi comme ça en tout cas j'aime varié un peu le tempérament des perso.

Fitz of Amber : T'en fait pas elle le sera !

Gwen : Voici ce que ma copine sans cervelle me met : « Fais gaffe Dray va finir par devenir Serpentard ascendant Gryffondord si tu continues (ça ne me gêne pas, au contraire, il s'emboitera mieux avec 'Ry (pour notre plus grand plaisir, hihihi!)). » … Je me passe de commentaire. LOL

Serdra : Ca avance doucement mais sûrement. Harry va changer doucement mais vraiment doucement. Donc il ne va pas tout de suite arrêter ses… hum… fréquentations.

Sinelune : Hello ma belle, j'ai passé des vac… bah pas terrible mais bon. Quoique cela se

ressent dans l'histoire. Ne t'en fait pas, Harry même si il est « dark » ici, reste Harry. Il ne s'en rend compte que dans l'acte 3 quand Drago lui dit mais tu verras.

Lilix28 : Merci d'aimer ma fic. Bonne chance pour ton échange de lettre. Ne t'en fait pas, je suis indulgente tu peux me copier. LOL

**Reviews chapitre 5 : **

**Note te l'auteur : **La vache, j'ai cru que je n'en viendrais jamais à bout ! J'ai pas le temps de mettre celles du chapitre 5 dsl. ce sera pour la prochaine fois.Donc voici le premier chapitre de l'acte 2. Je vais avoir beaucoup de mal car Harry doit changer doucement. Mais d'après Gwen qui a lût jusqu'au chapitre 5 de l'acte 2 m'a assuré que c'était bien. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'il y a des choses que vous n'allez pas aimer. HAHAHAHAHAH !

**Comment conquérir l'homme de ses rêves ?**

_Acte 2:_

_Phase 2 : Resserrer les mailles du filet._

Chapitre 1 : La nuit du rêve.

_Drago sentit alors des bras l'enlacer et son visage toucha une poitrine chaude, rassurante. Harry l'avait pris dans ses bras et embrasser ses cheveux. _

_Tu es vraiment trop mignon. Murmura t-il. _

_Un M… Malefoy n'est p… pas mi… mignon… on. Sanglota Drago en passant ses bras autour de la taille puissante du brun. _

_Harry lui releva la tête et lui sourit en disant : _

_Toi tu es mignon… Dray. _

_Un battement de cœur raté._

_Une vague d'amour déferlant dans son corps. _

_Drago lui fit un sourit éblouissant. _

_Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et murmura d'une voix à la fois timide et sensuelle :_

_Fais-moi l'amour Harry._

Harry plaqua Drago contre la porte sans arrêter de l'embrasser. Drago gémit en enlaçant fortement son futur amant. Il pressa ses hanches vers le brun, montrant qu'il voulait beaucoup plus qu'un baiser. Harry embrassa alors son cou, doucement, avec une sensualité folle, mordillant tendrement sa chair tendre et pâle. Avec un grognement, Harry le souleva dans ses bras, plaçant ses jambes autour de ses hanches, quand Drago frotta son corps contre le sien.

Puis, toujours en le portant, Harry l'emmena près du lit et l'allongea doucement, avec un sourire très doux aux lèvres. Il remonta sur Drago, reprenant ses lèvres déjà gonflées puis descendit lentement vers son cou. Il se redressa, laissant Drago le souffle court, puis entreprit de déboutonner la chemise du blond avec une lenteur calculer.

Drago gémissait de plus en plus et essaya de faire accélérer la cadence mais Harry menait le jeu et l'immobilisa en saisissant ses poignets et en mettant ses mains autour de son visage. Puis il commença à embrasser son torse, s'amusant à agacer ses pointes rosées qui durcissaient entre ses dents tandis que Drago poussait des petits bruits de gorge, tel un chat.

Harry sourit tout en descendant encore davantage mais avec une lenteur exacerbée. Il voulait lui faire payer pour cette semaine de patience et il payerait, cher, très cher. Drago se cambrait en gémissant mais Harry continuait à l'immobiliser. Puis, il déboutonna rapidement son pantalon et le lui ôta ainsi que son boxer pour les jeter à terre.

Il contempla son futur amant qui ne le quittait pas du regard, le souffle court, les yeux maintenant de couleur métal en fusion, voilés d'un désir brut et inassouvi. Il recommença son exploration après avoir échangé un long baiser les laissant pantelant tout les deux. Puis il s'approcha de son sexe, fièrement et douloureusement dressé, il ne s'en empara pas tout de suite. Ne faisant que souffler dessus, il embrassa ensuite l'intérieur de ses cuisses, retardant encore le moment de la libération.

Drago gémit de plaisir et de frustration. Il l'implora du regard et Harry accéda à sa requête, entamant un mouvement de va et vient, le faisant crier de plaisir, alternant coup de langue, baiser ou plus encore. Drago se tordait sous lui, gémissant se cambrant, demandant plus, tellement plus. Harry mit deux doigts dans sa bouche, il les mordilla doucement et les suça avec un air glouton.

Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux et Harry ôta ses mains pour enfoncer un doigt en Drago, lentement pour ne pas lui faire trop mal, puis un deuxième et enfin un troisième, accentuant ainsi le plaisir de Drago qui haletait en accompagnant ses mouvements.

Décidant qu'il était préparé, Harry ôta ses doigts et arrêta de cajoler son sexe ce qui provoqua une exclamation de frustration. Mais Harry ne le laissa pas parler, il se redressa et l'embrassa tout en déboutonnant son pantalon. Sans quitter la bouche de Drago, il commença à le pénétrer avec une extrême lenteur et une extrême douceur. Mais malgré ses précautions Drago gémit de douleur et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes qu'il tâcha de contenir.

Harry ne bougea pas et le regarda dans les yeux. Il souffla sur les larmes, doucement, le laissant s'accoutumer à sa présence. Il entremêla leurs doigts tout en enfouissant son visage dans le cou pâle de son amant. Il respira son odeur et lécha sa peau douce lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement de plaisir.

Harry le calma tout de suite, il l'embrassa délicatement et replongea ses yeux dans son regard. Drago attendait, surprit, la douleur disparaissait un peu mais pourquoi Harry ne bougeait-il pas ? Le serpent bougea la jambe de quelques centimètre ce qui provoqua une petite décharge électrique le long de sa colonne, le faisant écarquiller les yeux, surprit par l'intensité de se qu'il ressentait.

Ah… tu as bougé le premier. Rit doucement Harry.

Il commença à bouger avec lenteur, le plaisir devenait ténu surtout quand Harry saisit son sexe dans sa main, faisant des lents va et vient. A la même cadence que ses coups de reins. Le plaisir montait, s'amplifier mais Drago savait que quelque chose n'était pas normale. Il ne réagissait pas comme Anthony l'avait fait, une semaine plus tôt. De même Harry était différent. Il était lent. Pourquoi ?

Son amant ne le quitter pas des yeux, attendant quelque chose. Drago frémit en sentant le souffle de brun sur son torse, sa main douce et chaude sur son sexe. Soudain, une décharge l'électrisa en il se cambra fortement, les yeux grand ouvert. Harry souriait et embrassa doucement ses joues rosies.

-Harry… gémit Drago.

-Hum ?…

-Plus vite… soupira Drago.

-Je ne sais pas. Fit Harry en donnant un coup de rein plus fort le faisant gémir encore.

Drago ferma les yeux un instant, il tentait de se contrôler mais il voulait plus, tellement plus.

-Je t'en prie. Gémit-il.

-D'accord. Murmura Harry en accélérant soudain la cadence mais regarde moi.

Drago obéit en gémissant de plaisir. C'était intense, grandiose, un feu d'artifice éclater devant ses yeux tandis qu'Harry le pénétrait avec une rage non contenue. C'était si bon qu'il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se sentait près à jouir. La main d'Harry avait accentuée la cadence elle aussi mais au moment voulut, Harry serra la base de son sexe, l'empêchant de jouir.

Etonné, Drago le regarda interrogateur mais il lui sourit en lui murmurant que cela ne finirait pas aussi vite. Drago le laissa faire, se cambrant un peu plus, haletant, il avait l'impression que tout son être allait exploser. Harry accéléra encore un peu plus et bientôt, Drago ne fut plus que larmes tant il aimait cela. Le plaisir était bien plus grand que ce qu'il n'imaginait.

Il s'accrocha aux épaules du brun en hurlant, il lui griffa sauvagement le dos, sans le vouloir mais cela fit juste gémir le brun qui se retenait également de ne pas jouir. Il sentait la vague venir, puissante mais dans les yeux d'Harry, il vit qu'il ne le laisserait pas partir ainsi. Il accéléra encore les coups de reins au possible.

-Pitié Harry ! Hurla Drago ! Maintenant ! Maintenant !

Harry accepta alors avec un sourire triomphant et ils finirent par jouir ensemble.

Harry avait jeté un sort de nettoyage et était allongé sur le lit après avoir reboutonné son pantalon. Il tentait, comme Drago de reprendre son souffle. Le serpent fixait le plafond, un air béat aux lèvres. Il regarda ensuite son amant, il s'approcha de lui et passa un bras sur ses hanches en posant sa joue sur son torse humide.

-Tu m'as tué. Souffla Drago en sentant son regard sur lui.

Harry lui caressa distraitement les cheveux, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Puis Drago se redressa et embrassa doucement les lèvres de son amant avant de se lever avec lenteur. Dans la pénombre, il chercha ses vêtements des yeux puis essaya de se mettre debout mais… trop « faible », il tomba à terre sous le petit rire d'Harry

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je m'en vais.

-Allez viens donc te reposer. Dit-il le lui tendant la main.

Drago prit sa main et fut surprit quand Harry le plongea près de lui, sous le drap. Encore plus surprit quand Harry le prit dans ses bras.

-Mais… je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que tes… que l'on dorme avec toi.

-Hum… qui ça « on » ? Marmonna Harry.

-Bah… tes amants.

Harry fronça les sourcils et lui fit une tape forte sur les fesses faisant sursauter le blond.

-Ne sois pas idiot, tu es fatigué, je ne voudrais pas que mon nouvel « amant » comme tu dis, se fasse violer sans opposition parce que je l'ai épuisé. Je tiens à te signaler que nous sommes dans ta chambre alors qui quelqu'un doit partir, c'est moi. Je te demande seulement de te taire. Si tu dis que tu as dormis avec moi, tu me le payeras Malefoy et sache que je tiens toujours mes promesses.

-Tu es d'un romantisme _chéri_. Marmonna ironiquement Drago.

-Merci _amour_. Répliqua Harry sur le même ton, blessant sans le vouloir son amant puisqu'il n'en penser pas un mot. Dors maintenant.

Le cœur à la fois lourd et léger, Drago obéit en songeant que cette nuit était un rêve.

Alors ? C'est mon premier alors soyez gentilles hein sinon je ne vous mets pas la suite. Qui arrivera… peut être vendredi prochain.


	7. Mais il n'était pas là

**Auteur: **DLT

**Disclamer: **Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pas à nous)

**Rating: **on va mettre R même si je sais pas trop se que ça veux dire. si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer, se serait gentil.

**Genre: **romance

**Avertissement: **Attention cette fic met en avant des relations HOMOSEXUELS donc homophobes s'abstenir de nous prendre la fête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillière car si vous inonder le clavier vous ne pourrez plus reviewer.

**Pairing: **Drarry bien sûr

**Résumé: **Drago est amoureux de Harry. Seul Hermione le sait. Ils vont concoter un plan d'attaque pour le séduire.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 5 :**

**Serdra**Et si je coupe à l'endroit critique.Je me suis dis que ce serait marrant de le faire juste pour vous faire enrager. Huhu. C'est vrai que Dray est trop choupinet et Harry est sous le charmes c'est vrai mais…

**la rodeuse**Merci j'ai vraiment essayé de faire en sorte que ce soit drôle mais je n'y arrive pas. Bouhou… je fais toutes mes histoires dans le dark alors que je voulais faire dans le comique. C'est pas de chance. Le dieu mankedebol s'acharne sur moi ;b

**Drudrue**Mouais j'ai adoré le faire. Je suis sadique (je pourrais aller à Serpentard) ! C'est vrai que Drago ne va plus suivre le plan mais bon… d'une certaine façon c'est mieux. Le chapitre 6 c'est le lemon quand au 7ème, se sera le lendemain de leur première nuit.

**goelandrouge**Merci moi aussi je trouvais cela marrant. D'habitude il est toujours sur de lui et il ne lui arrive jamais rien donc…

**kattia black**rougissement DLT grommelle un: C'est malin de me dire un truc pareil je ressemble à une tomate maintenant.

**Spicy marmelade**Yeah j'adore le tyraniser!

**kissy18320**Vi je suis sadique!

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami:**Oui j'adore le torturer mais tu sais Harry n'allait pas se moquer de lui. Il est sombre dans cette fic mais reste le même. Et puis si tu rencontrer quelqu'un qui ressemble à Drago (moi je dis tout de suite oui) tu le trouverais tellement mimi que tu ne pourrais pas rire de lui. Pour la remise en question de Harry, elle ne va pas se passer comme tu le voudrais je le crains. (D'ailleurs, personne ne va aimer ! Hihi)

**happy-berry27 : **Yeah bingo! Tu es la grande gagnante ! La seule qui a remarquée ! En effet j'adore Ai Yazawa ! Je raffole Nana et de Paradize Kiss. Je me suis inspiré des 2 mangas pour écrire ce chapitre, je trouvais que cela irait bien avec l'histoire. Gros bisous.

**Lyly : **Merci.

**Sahada : **Merci d'avoir trouvé ça drôle et d'aimer, cela me fait super plaisir !

**Psyko : **Merci ! C'est vrai que le gnangnan c'est bien des fois mais j'avais peur que cela soit trop !

**Lo hana ni: **Et puis quoi encore ? Harry dire non à une proposition si alléchante ! Pour le coupage j'avoue faire comme les autres (tu es sure d'avoir des reviews comme ça)

**Lilly2057: **Merci d'avoir trouver cela drôle. C'est vrai que j'avais envie de vomir moi aussi. Pour la tentative de séduction je la trouve très bien mais c'est vrai que du point de vue de Drago c'était nul.

**Blueyeshot 3: **Vi il est trop chou. Harry va en effet tomber amoureux de lui mais cela va prendre du temps et il ne s'en rend compte qu'à la fin. Par contre je ne sais pas si je vais les mettre ensembles finalement. J'ai eut d'autres idées et… bah Gwen va me tuer si je les mets pas ensembles mais il va se passe pas mal de chose (surtout dans l'acte 3) qui vont faire que peut être Drago repoussera Harry au final. Je sais toujours pas si cela va bien se finir.

**Suzanne: **Tu m'étonnes que tu veux connaître la suite ! Merci de trouver ma fic mignonne cela ma fait plaisir. C'est vrai qu'il fait honte au nom des Malefoy mais il est choupinet non ?

**Yohina: **Oui il est maladroit mais trop mimi. C'est pour cela que Harry va craquer. Ses hormones s'échauffent à la fin c'est vrai mais je voyais mal Drago lui dire cela. Bien qu'il sera mois prude dans les chapitres suivants hihi.

**Sinelune : **Viiiii ! J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre. Je me marrais toute seule à l'écrire. En effet c'est grâce à ça (en partie) que Harry va tomber amoureux mais comme je l'ai dis à Blueyeshot 3 plus haut, je ne sais plus comment finir cette fic. Drago devient plus aguicheur dans l'acte 2, tu devrais aimée je pense. Je ne vais pas trop mal, un peu triste parfois mais bon. J'espère que toi tu vas bien. Gros bisous. J'ai hâte de lire ta nouvelle fic et de connaître enfin comment Drago va apprendre pour Harry ! J'y ais presque cru dans ton dernier chapitre.

**Saminou: **Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis sadique bien sure.

**Gwen: **Merci mon cœur. Je ne vais pas te faire de réponses allongée puisque que tu sais déjà tout ce qui va se passer (juste pour faire rager les yaoistes ) et je t'ai déjà répondue. Comme je le supposer cela ne marcher pas vendredi soir alors voilà !

**

* * *

****Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 6 :**

**Blueyeshot 3: **Lol, merci, j'ai eut quelques problèmes d'internet donc...

**Serdra: **Viiii c'est vrai. Harry a agit autrement. Pour les beaux yeux de Dray bien sur! ;)

**Ariane Malefoy Shinigami:** Yes j'aime beaucoup cet adj. Tu es contente... Bah tu vas voir hihi tu vas plus l'être. ;)))

**Spicy Marmelade:** Hihi ba tu vas devoir lire. J'ai voulu séparer le lemon de l'histoire.

**Kattia Black:** BIG rougissementMerci beaucoup. Je suis ravie que cela plaise.

**Egwene Al'Vere:** Merci beaucoup, on va voir si ce chapitre là te plaira autant.

**Polarisn7:** Niak tu vas voir un peu plus bas.

**Gwen:** Baka T.T (Pour info miss sans cervelle, cela veut dire idiote )

**Crystal d'Avalon:** Merci c'était mon premier.

**Lily2507:** gloussement Merci! Mais désolée j'ai des problèeme avec le net alors c'est assez dure. Et il faut que ma mère se décole de l'ordi alors...

**Caro06:** Vi!

**Sahada:** MDR! Pour le moment, pour le moment tu ne trouve rien. Attends de voir d'ici quelque chapitre. Ma chère, je tiens à te dire que si tu me tue, tu ne pourras connaître la suite de ma passionante histoire. KISS!

**lyly:** Merci miss

**Ladyboy:** Lol! La voici la voilà!

**Sinelune:** Salut ma puce! Alors tout d'abord merci pour trouver mon lemon bien. Ensuite, Dray faisait référence à la manière dont Harry avait prit Anthony (plus... bestiale.) C'est vrai que Harry est... cruel malgré lui (cela ferait un titre super) mais bon... Faut pas lui en vouloir.

Publier plus tôt? Dois-je te rappeller que tu vas me publier L'humanité créé l'espoire toute les 4 semaines? Mon coeur s'enr emet toujours pas d'ailleurs. En plus cela me stresse de ne pas savoir comment Drago l'apprend. BOUHOUHOU... Enfin... tu me connais. Mais je suis supper heureuse et j'ai hâte de découvrir ta nouvelle fic.

Pour l'histoire de la chambre je l'ai rajouté car j'avais zappé qu'ils étaient dans la chambre de Dray. Et pi je trouvais ça drôle. Allez, big kiss.

**Léti:** Tu as intérêt à lire en entier ma cocotte sinon ça va barder. Regarde un peu plus bas y a un mot pour toi.

* * *

**Message de l'auteur:** Dsl pour le retard mais bon, 2 jours c'est pas la mort. Normalement ce chapitre devez être beaucoup plus court. J'avais écrit seulement une fueille entière. Heureusement que je l'ai tapé après sur ordi. J'ai put rajouter plein de chose.Zavez de la chance.

**Message de l'auteur juste pour faire rager mes autres lectrices (et lecteurs ?) :** Léti et Gwen sont dans le même lycée que moi et savent déjà ce qui va se passer. Problème : La fin ? J'hésite entre le happy end ou le rejet de Drago. Forcément vous allez toutes me dire le happy end mais vous ne savez pas encore tout ce qui va se passer.

* * *

**Attention : Je dédicace ce chapitre à Léti ma 100ème lectrices. Ce chapitre et pour toi ma belle. **

**Comment conquérir l'homme de ses rêves ?**

_Acte 2:_

_Phase 2 : Resserrer les mailles du filet._

Chapitre 2 : Mais il n'était pas là.

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, il se retrouva seul. Il se redressa brusquement et contempla la place vide à ses côtés. Il écouta pour voir si il percevait des bruits dans la salle de bain mais rien. Pas le plus petit bruit. Juste un profond, un angoissant et douloureux silence. Il encercla ses genoux de ses bras.

Il pensait à sa nuit avec Harry. Si… parfaite.

Il avait été si prévenant avec lui, tout le contraire qu'avec… Anthony ? Oui c'est cela. Avec lui, Harry avait été si tendre tandis qu'avec l'autre, il… il l'avait besognait sans tendresse aucune.

Mais il n'était pas là.

Mais il n'était pas resté.

Il était parti sans un mot, ni un baiser.

Il l'avait laissé sans un regret.

Comme tous les autres.

Oui.

Drago n'était qu'une conquête comme une autre.

Il l'avait eut alors… quel intérêt ?

Le bruit de son réveil le tira de ses pensées. Il se dépêcha de prendre une douche et de s'habiller. Avant de partir, il se regarda dans le miroir.

Rien.

Rien n'avait changé.

Il ne savait pas si il devait se sentir déçut ou non.

Il courut pour rejoindre la Grande Salle et s'assit près de Blaise en grimaçant discrètement. Bien que cela lui coûta, il évita de lever les yeux vers la table des rouges. Plus particulièrement Harry qui riait avec Ron.

Il mangea lentement le cœur et lourd. Il avait mal mais ne pouvez rien faire. Harry ne se préoccuper pas de lui. Il ne l'avait même pas regardé une seule fois depuis qu'il était là.

Une larme unique dévala ses joues blêmes.

Un sourire amer orna ses joues.

Sa condition lui rappeler une chanson.

**Comme une pierre que l'on jette dans l'eau vive d'un ruisseau,**

**Et qui laisse derrière elle, des milliers de ronds dans l'eau.**

**Comme un manège de lune avec ses cheveux d'étoiles !**

**Comme un anneau de Saturne, un ballon de carnaval,**

**Comme le chemin de ronde que font sans cesse les heures,**

**Le voyage autour du monde d'un tournesol dans sa fleur,**

**Tu fais tourner de ton nom tous les moulins de mon cœur.**

**Comme un écheveau de laine entre les mains d'un enfant**

**Ou les mots d'une rengaine prit dans les harpes du vent**

**Comme un tourbillon de neige comme un vol de goéland**

**Sur des forêts de Norvège, sur des moutons d'océans.**

**Comme le chemin de ronde que font sans cesse les heures,**

**Le voyage autour du monde d'un tournesol dans sa fleur,**

**Tu fais tourner de ton nom tous les moulins de mon cœur.**

**Ce jour là près de la source,**

**Dieu sait ce que tu m'a dis ! **

**Mais l'été fini sa course,**

**L'oiseau tomba de son nid.**

**Et voilà que sur le sable nos pas s'effacent déjà**

**Et je suis seul à la table qui résonne sous mes doigts !**

**Comme un tambourin qui pleure sous les gouttes de la pluie**

**Comme les chansons qui meurent aussitôt qu'on les oublies**

**Et les fleures de l'automne rencontre des ciels moins bleus**

**Et ton absence leur donne la couleur de tes cheveux.**

**Comme une pierre que l'on jette dans l'eau vive d'un ruisseau,**

**Et qui laisse derrière elle, des milliers de ronds dans l'eau.**

**Au vent des quatre saisons tu fais tourner de ton nom**

**Tous les moulins de mon cœur.**

Drago, les larmes aux yeux, leva les yeux et rencontra le regard vers de Harry, scrutateurs.

**Au vent des quatre saisons tu fais tourner de ton nom**

**Tous les moulins de mon cœur.**

Drago lui sourit simplement puis regarda Blaise qui tentait d'attirer son attention sur une pitrerie de Pansy. Drago sourit tranquillement. Mais il sentait la brûlure du regard de jade qui le fixa jusqu'à se qu'il quitter la salle en compagnie de Blaise.

- Et voilà, j'ai couché avec lui. Ce matin, comme prévu, il n'était pas là.

Drago ne regardait pas Hermione, il était sur qu'elle était déçue. Le jeune homme lui avait fait parvenir un message. Ils s'étaient retrouvé avant le déjeuné. La matinée s'était passée lentement pour Drago qui avait fait ses devoirs. Puis il avait rejoint son amie pour lui raconter sa soirée.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir respecté le plan qu'ils avaient établi et comprenait que son amie soit fâchée et déçue. Il sentit les larmes revernirent en masses.

Hermione posa une main sur son épaule et lui sourit doucement. Drago, comprit qu'elle n'était ni fâchée, ni déçue. Il ferma les yeux et se serra contre elle en pleurant doucement.

- Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir Drago mais si tu avais attendu encore un jour, Harry aurait réagit pareil.

- Le plus drôle c'est que… je m'y attendait mais… je n'avait pas comprit que cela ferait si mal de ne pas le trouver là ce matin. Ricana Drago en se serrant un peu plus contre elle.

- Je sais que tu as mal Drago mais cela va aller tu verras. Calme toi maintenant.

Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment puis Drago se calma. Il se redressa et essuya ses larmes.

- C'était bien au moins ?

- HERMIONE !

Hermione éclata de rire en voyant la belle teinte rouge de son ami.

- Tu pourrais me le dire ? Alors vaut-il sa réputation ?

Le regard de Drago se fit rêveur et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Je vois. Bon en attendant, je dois rejoindre Ron. Je te propose de sortir un peu, cela te changera les idées et puis… c'est toi qui vois mais pourquoi n'irais-tu pas le rejoindre pour voir si tu pouvais passer un moment avec lui ?

- Mais…

- Ou bien tu attends de voir ce qu'il fait. A toi de voir.

- Je verrais. Murmura Drago en se levant.

Drago marchait autour du lac sans regardait où il allait. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait été Harry. La nuit qu'il avait passée avec Harry. Et le lendemain quand il n'était plus là. Et le fait qu'il l'est trompé.

Trahi.

Sali.

Utilisé.

Voilà comment il se sentait.

Flash back :

_Drago venait de quitter Hermione, il allait dans sa chambre afin de prendre un pull. Il Passait devant le couloir maudit quand il entendit un bruit de lutte. Il s'arrêta et regarda. Le couloir maudit était surnommer ainsi car personne n'y aller. Peeves régnait sur ce lieu et aucuns élèves ne voulait avoir affaire à lui. _

_Il entendit ensuite une série de gémissements. Cela lui rappela sa nuit avec Harry. Un bruit de déchirure et d'halètement déchira le silence puis un silence. Drago se faisait l'effet d'un voyeur mais il ne pouvait bouger. _

_- Harry !_

_Drago sursauta. Il frémit et s'avança. Une porte était ouverte, c'était de là que venait le bruit. Il regarda et son cœur se déchira._

_Harry était entrain de… baiser et mec. Ce dernier était Théodore Nott, un ami de Drago. Il était à quatre pattes par terre, le pantalon baissé, la chemise déchirée qui pendait sur ses épaules. _

_Harry le prenait avec force, un petit sourire aux lèvres tandis que Théo gémissait._

_-Plus vite Harry, baise moi je t'en prie. Oh oui, plus vite, baise moi. Baise moi ! _

_Haletant, brisé mais excité, Drago s'enfuit sans bruit. _

Fin du flash back.

Il n'était pas descendu déjeuner et, quand il vit qu'il était 14 h, il avait décidé de sortir prendre l'air après avoir pleuré pendant 2h sans s'arrêter.

Il soupira et releva la tête.

Il stoppa net, blême.

Harry !

Harry était là, devant lui. Il marchait, tête baissée, plongé dans ses pensées.

Que dire ?

Que faire ?

Comment se comporter ?

Harry leva la tête, le vit, lui sourit puis la rebaissa.

Il le dépassa sans un regard.

Drago écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait par son indifférence.

Que faire ?

_-Plus vite Harry, baise moi je t'en prie. Oh oui, plus vite, baise moi. Baise moi ! _

Que faire ?

-Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas le rejoindre pour voir si tu pouvais passer un moment avec lui ?

Sois maudit !

-Pourquoi ?

Drago s'était retourné tout comme Harry. Ils se regarder. L'un impassible, l'autre les yeux plein de larmes, de douleur et colère.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Tu n'as pas aimé c'est ça ? Dis-le au moins !

Harry s'approcha doucement, sans un mot.

-Dis-le ! Cria Drago. Tu n'as pas aimé ! Mais… ce n'est pas ma faute… je… je ne savais pas… ce… c'était ma première fois et tu l'as gâché !

Harry ne dits rien, il le fixa et Drago pleurait. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues diaphanes. Ses pupilles argentées brillaient de milles feux. Il baissa la tête et murmura :

- Pourquoi ?

Sois maudit.

Harry lui leva la tête et se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Harry.

-Veux-tu passer la journée avec moi, Malefoy ? Demanda Harry après le baiser.

Sois maudit.

Drago sourit à travers ses larmes et se blotti contre lui.

Sois maudit car je ne peux cesser de t'aimer malgré le mal que tu me fais.

Harry l'entraîna vers le château.

Dans sa tête résonner la même phrase :

**Tu fais tourner de ton nom tous les moulins de mon cœur.**

A suivre…

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Normalement, il fait une feuille simple recto verso. Là je vous l'ai allongée donc on dit ?

…

MERCI ! C'est pas dur pourtant non ?

Bon…le prochain chapitre s'appelle : « Salle de bain des préfets » et voici un extrait :

_-Tu veux le refaire encore ? demanda Harry avec un petit rire._

_-On ne l'a fait que deux fois aujourd'hui._

_-En moins de deux heures. fit remarqué Harry en se mordant les lèvres tandis que Drago explorait son torse à coup de langues._

_-La premère fois depuis que l'on est rentré du château : contre la porte. C'était… sauvage ! _

Et voilà. Je vous aime toutes ! Gros bisous et…

Gwen range ton couteau !

Allons Gwen sois gentille.

Tout doux…

Oui voilà gentille fille.

AIE !

Gwen arrête tout de suite !

A samedi prochain les filles !


	8. La salle de bain des préfets

**Auteur: **DLT

**Disclamer: **Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pas à nous)

**Rating: **on va mettre R même si je sais pas trop se que ça veux dire. si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer, se serait gentil.

**Genre: **romance

**Avertissement: **Attention cette fic met en avant des relations HOMOSEXUELS donc homophobes s'abstenir de nous prendre la fête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillière car si vous inonder le clavier vous ne pourrez plus reviewer.

**Pairing: **Drarry bien sûr

**Résumé: **Drago est amoureux de Harry. Seul Hermione le sait. Ils vont concoter un plan d'attaque pour le séduire.

**Note de l'auteur : **Je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews aujourd'hui, mais merci beaucoup à tout le monde. J'ai eut des problèeme avec internet en plus j'étais chez mon père ce week end alors…

La chanson dans le chapitre précédent est de Frida Boccara, j'en metterrais une autre plus tard, probablement dans l'acte 3.

Bizzzzzzzzzz

* * *

**Comment conquérir l'homme de ses rêves ?**

_Acte 2:_

_Phase 2 : Resserrer les mailles du filet._

Chapitre précédent :

_Harry ne dit rien, il le fixa et Drago pleurait. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues diaphanes. Ses pupilles argentées brillaient de milles feux. Il baissa la tête et murmura :_

_- Pourquoi ?_

_Sois maudit._

_Harry lui leva la tête et se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. _

_Harry._

_-Veux-tu passer la journée avec moi, Malefoy ? Demanda Harry après le baiser. _

_Sois maudit._

_Drago sourit à travers ses larmes et se blotti contre lui. _

_Sois maudit car je ne peux cesser de t'aimer malgré le mal que tu me fais. _

_Harry l'entraîna vers le château. _

Chapitre 3 : La salle de bain des préfets

-- Dis Harry ?

- -Quoi ?

--Pourquoi Tu-Sais-Qui est devenu ainsi ?

Harry arrêta un instant de laver les cheveux de Drago puis répondit :

--Je l'ignore. Le pouvoir, la vengeance, il n'a pas eut d'enfance heureuse.

Il obligea Drago à aller sous l'eau pour se rincer.

--Il voulait peut être montrer qu'il existait et qu'il était fort même si il n'était pas un sang pur.

Harry s'installa contre le rebord et Drago se cala contre son torse. Doucement, Harry le caressa, mais sans arrières pensées. Drago aimait ces moments de paix et de tendresse. Il savait que cela ne durerait pas très longtemps. Qu'il ait accepté de passer le dimanche avec lui c'était déjà…

Il restait béat acceptant chacun de ses marques d'attention comme un chien avec son maître. Cela faisait plutôt vulgaire mais Drago ne connaissait pas d'image assez fortes pour se décrire.

- -Toi tu pourrais faire cela ?

- -Non je n'aime pas tuer.

Drago se tourna vers lui et dit avec sérieux :

- -Tu regrettes de l'avoir tué, n'est-ce pas ?

Pensif, le brun se tût durant un moment puis répondit :

- -Je regrette l'acte lui-même mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir tué. Tu comprends ?

Drago hocha simplement la tête puis eut un sourire mutin. Harry haussa les sourcils, interrogatif. Il le laissa l'embrasser puis le dit :

- -Viens, je vais te sécher.

Ils sortirent et se séchèrent mutuellement sans arrêter de s'embrasser.

Avec un sourire coquin, Drago l'obligea à reculer jusqu'à un matelas de bain (genre tatami) puis à s'allonger. Harry haussa un sourcil sans le quitter du regard tandis que Drago s'allongeait sur lui.

Le blond s'attaqua à son cou tout en se frottant doucement contre lui, attisant leur désir.

- - Tu veux le refaire encore ? Demanda Harry en riant.

- -On ne l'a fait que deux foix. Rétorqua Drago.

- -En moins de deux heures, fit remarquer le brun en se mordant les lèvres tandis que Drago explorait son torse à coups de langue.

- -La première contre la porte. Remémora le blond avant de gémir : C'était… sauvage !

Il le mordit ensuite doucement un téton, le faisant haleter.

- -Et ensuite dans l'eau… très… sensuel.

Il mima l'acte sexuel avec son nombril.

- -Débauché ! Souffla Harry tandis que Drago descendait vers son sexe.

Le blond souffla dessus sans le quitter des yeux puis susurra :

- -C'est ainsi que tu m'aimes.

- -MaleFOY ! Cria Harry quand il le prit dans bouche sans prévenir.

Drago savait ce qu'il allait lui dire : _Malefoy je n'aimerais jamais personne_ ou une autre connerie dans ce genre. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre, il voulait rester dans l'illusion que tout était possible.

Il s'amusa à le taquiner durant un moment mais ne le permit pas de jouir. Il s'arrêta avant, faisant gémir son amant de frustration.

- -Sadique. Souffla Harry, les joues rouges.

Drago eut un petit rire et remonta pour l'embrasser doucement. Harry commença à lui caresser le dos puis le mit brusquement sous lui. Drago attendit un peu puis agilement revint à leur position de départ.

Murmurant un sortilège qui fit apparaître des menottes, il lia rapidement les mains de Harry au dessus de sa tête. Ce dernier, le regarda, surprit. Avec un sourire amusé, Drago prit sa verge tremblante dans sa main et le masturba doucement, faisant frissonner Harry. D'un air boudeur il dit :

- -Je veux commander.

Malgré son plaisir, ses propos pénétrèrent l'esprit du brun qui rétorqua d'une voix sèche :

- -Malefoy **_je_** domine !

Drago haussa un sourcil moqueur puis se pencha vers lui pour murmurer à son oreille :

- -Crétin.

Puis il s'empala sans préavis sur le sexe de Harry.

- -MALEFOY ! Cria Harry en se tendant comme un arc alors que Drago allait et venait sur lui.

--J'ai un prénom aussi Harry. Gémit Drago, la tête renversé en arrière, les yeux fermés.

Harry le fixa songeur, Drago s'en rendit compte, ralentit, attendant qu'il disent quelque chose. Il se pencha vers lui et murmura tout contre son oreille :

- -Dis mon nom Harry s'il te plait.

Le silence était oppressant, Drago s'était arrêté et attendait.

--Drago. Susurra Harry.

Surprit ce dernier se redressa brusquement les faisant gémir. Il le regarda puis il lui fit un sourire éblouissant avant de se pencher à nouveau pour lui donner un baiser qui leur coupa le souffle.

- -Drago si tu ne reprends pas _tout de suite_ ce que tu faisais, je me verrais l'obligation de me détacher et d'inverser les rôles. Crois-moi tu ne parviendras pas à t'asseoir pendant une semaine si tu ne le fais pas.

Drago gloussa avant d'obéir, bougeant doucement. Agacé, Harry donna un grand coup de rein qui fit crier Drago.

-- Plus vite… Drago. Gémit Harry en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, l'œil lubrique.

--Pervers. Souffla Drago en secouant la tête mais en accèdent à sa requête.

Au bout d'un moment Harry se libéra pour venir masturber son sexe afin qu'il jouisse avant lui. Drago s'effondra sur lui, à bout de souffle.

- -Va falloir recommencer. Souffla t-il.

--Encore ?

--Obsédé ! Fit Drago avec un air hautain, je te parler du bain.

- -Je sais. Au fait, tu étais parfait.

Il l'embrassa ensuite et Drago se demanda comment interpréter cela. Pourtant, il lui murmura : Merci, Harry.

A suivre…

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Cela marque enfin l'évolution ou du moins le début puisque Harry prononce son prénom. Je suis heureuse car j'ai eut 14.5 en allemand (pas de note au dessus de 10 depuis 4 ans) mais aussi parce que j'ai enfin écrit le chapitre 8 et on voit enfin que Harry est foutu.

Aller un ti passage : « Oui, souffla t-il. »

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…

Pardon je suis méchante.

Sinon le prochain chapitre s'appelle : Mise au point.

_-Tu vas voir Mossieur l'expert en art de faire des galippettes que le novice va t'empêcher de dormir toute la nuit !_

_-Et moi que… hum Drago… Je… je… hum… putain de bordel de merde… _

Bon je m'arrête là n'oubliez pas je vous aime toute.

DLT s'est sauvé en courant car Gwen a sortit la hache.


	9. Mise au point

**Auteur: **DLT

**Disclamer: **Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pas à nous)

**Rating: **on va mettre R même si je sais pas trop se que ça veux dire. si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer, se serait gentil.

**Genre: **romance

**Avertissement: **Attention cette fic met en avant des relations HOMOSEXUELS donc homophobes s'abstenir de nous prendre la fête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillière car si vous inonder le clavier vous ne pourrez plus reviewer.

**Pairing: **Drarry bien sûr

**Résumé: **Drago est amoureux de Harry. Seul Hermione le sait. Ils vont concoter un plan d'attaque pour le séduire.

Note: Navré mais je dois poster vite fait aujourd'hui, je peux donc pas répondre à vos review mais elles m'ont fait très très plaisir. J'espère que ce nuouveau chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

**Comment conquérir l'homme de ses rêves ?**

_Acte 2:_

_Phase 2 : Resserrer les mailles du filet._

Chapitre 4 : Mise au point.

- Je ne sais pas comment interpréter cela. Un compliment ? Cela me fait l'effet… d'une putain. Fit Drago d'un ton amer.

Hermione posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule en disant :

- Mais non Drago. Lorsque tu lui a demandé si c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas aimé vote première fois il ne t'avais pas répondu tout de suite. Il voulait seulement te rassurer. C'est bien.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui mais ? Demanda Drago attendant les réprimandes.

- Il y a toujours un « mais » Drago. Tu lui as fais des reproches ! Harry ne…

-Supporte pas je sais.

Hermione le regarda pousser un soupir triste et amer. Elle se sentait désolée pour lui mais ne pouvait rien faire. Mis à part l'encourager et l'aider.

-Néanmoins… le fait qu'il ait passé l'après midi avec toi c'est…

- Bien ? Demanda Drago avec un petit sourire.

- Fantastique tu veux dire c'est la première fois qu'il fait cela ! Surtout dès le lendemain. Vous l'avez fait combien de fois ?

Rougissant mais avec un sourire doux, Drago répondit :

- Six fois en même pas 24 heures.

Hermione rit devant son air béat.

- Et c'était bien ?

Drago rougit encore plus et la jeune fille se mit à glousser.

- Je veux juste te rappeler que tu ne dois pas juste coucher avec lui. Approfondit votre relation.

- Je le sais ne t'en fait pas. On ne couche pas seulement ensemble on parle beaucoup. Si je ne faisais que coucher avec lui cela reviendrait à dire que je ne vaux pas mieux que les autres et il me laissera tomber. Dans ce cas… j'aurais probablement gagné son amitié, c'est mieux que rien non ?

Ils se sourirent d'un ton triste et Drago se mit à pleurer dans les bras d'Hermione.

Drago se tourna vers Harry et se colla contre lui le souffle court. Il écoutait les battements de son cœur… il battait la chamade. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il couchait ce soir et il n'était même pas 23h30.

Harry lui baisa le haut du crâne tout en lui caressant le dos. il lui demanda si cela aller et Drago releva la tête, l'air soupçonneux.

- Tu ne vas pas _encore_… es-tu un animal ?

Harry le fixa, perplexe puis comprit. Il fit la moue et lui donna une claque sur les fesses.

- AOUCH ! Glapit Drago. Mais euh… ça fait mal.

- Idiot ! Après c'est moi qui a l'esprit mal tourné ! Ne t'en fais pas je sais très bien que tu ne tiens pas la longueur. C'est normal pour un novice.

La bouche de Drago se décocha puis il fronça les sourcils. Il se mit vivement sur le brun et se jeta sur les lèvres avec fureur tout en bougeant furieusement les hanches. Quand ils se séparèrent, haletant, Drago sourit malicieusement avant de lui dire aguicheur :

- - Tu vas voir Mossieur l'expert en art de faire des galippettes que le novice va t'empêcher de dormir toute la nuit !

- - Et moi que… hum Drago… Je… je… hum… putain de bordel de merde… il faut que tu… tu… l'on ailles en… en cours.

Drago s'amusait et s'émerveillait des sentiments que Harry lui montrait à chaques fois qu'il le suçait avec ferveur comme maintenant.

**Moment délirant avec l'auteur : **

C'est pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris. Je voulais mettre quelque chose de plus… de moins porno mais bon y en a qui on l'esprit lent.

Regard en coin.

Gwen calme toi je ne disait pas ça pour toi !

**Rogue s'amène et force DLT à boire du Véritasérum**.

En fait si mais y a que la vérité qui blesse !

DLT se sauve en courant poursuivit pas Gwen qui a sortie sa tronçonneuse. Thomas surgit tout à coup et lui fait un croche pied mais heureusement pour vous lecteurs DLT se redresse très vite et part après avoir lancé un…

(**MDR j'ai faillit mettre : « je reviendrais » pardonnez la fatigue de l'auteur**)

Je me vengerais (donc) !

**Reprise de l'histoire avec toutes mes excuses. **

Contrairement à ses habitudes, Harry ne se retira pas et pour a première fois Drago pu le goûter. Heureux car c'était un signe d'intimité, il s'empressa de l'embrasser en lui demandant si il s'était déjà goûté.

Quand il eut fini de lui faire partager cela il le regarda. Harry le fixait étrangement. Drago pensa alors avoir fait quelque chose de mal, il allait lui demander quand soudain Harry lança :

- Tu es mignon.

Drago rougit et bougonna :

- Il fut une époque où je t'aurais étripé pour cela.

-Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

-Hum… je pense que j'ai eut envie de vivre ma vie, de me détacher de mon père. Tout simplement.

Et je suis tombé amoureux de la personne la plus parfaite, la plus rare, la plus gentille, la plus merveilleuse, (j'arrête là parce que on en fini pas et l'histoire va traîner en longueur) qui existe, ajouta mentalement Drago.

- Mon père m'a éduqué pour me faire suivre sa voie. Comme je… je voulais son approbation je… je l'ai suivit. Jusqu'à se que je comprenne que même si j'obéissais, même si je devenais comme lui, il ne sera jamais fier de moi. Alors j'ai arrêté et j'ai seulement fait ce que je voulais.

Harry lui sourit avant de l'embrasser doucement tout en le faisant venir sous lui. Drago gémi, se cambra et murmura d'une voix rauque alors que Harry martyrisait son cou :

- Pervers, vicieux, obsédé, débauché ! Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à cela !

Harry gloussa puis rappela :

- Mon cœur tu m'as dit que tu m'empêcherais de dormir toute la nuit. il faut assumer maintenant.

Drago avait remarqué le tendre surnom mais n'avait pas réagit. Il l'embrassa seulement tout en le faisant activer ka cadence.

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, il se retrouva seul. Une fois encore Harry n'était pas resté à ses côtés. Ils avaient arrêté à 4h00 (moi un mec qui me tiens éveillé toute la nuit comme ça je l'enferme mais attention une fois de temps en temps sinon je le tu et vous ?) et malgré l'heure tardive Harry avait rejoint son dortoir.

Drago soupira, se redressa et cria légèrement avant de se recoucher prestement. De toute manière il était fatigué alors autant dormir un peu.

A suivre…

Alors vous aimez ?

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera _Noël_ et je ferais encore souffrir notre petit Drago. L'acte 2 est enfin fini il me reste plus qu'à les réécrire et à poster ! Après je m'attaquerais à l'acte 3.

J'aurais besoin de vous plus tard pour savoir quelle sera la prochaine fic que je publierais.

Voici les titres pour que vous réfléchissiez un peu. Je mettrais les résumés lors du dernier chapitre de l'acte 2 :

_Je ne suis pas ta putain._

_Kami Akuma Hoshi Malefoy_.

Etrange je suis presque certaine du nom que vous allez choisir


	10. Noël

**Auteur: **DLT

**Disclamer: **Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pas à nous)

**Rating: **on va mettre R même si je sais pas trop se que ça veux dire. si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer, se serait gentil.

**Genre: **romance

**Avertissement: **Attention cette fic met en avant des relations HOMOSEXUELS donc homophobes s'abstenir de nous prendre la fête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillière car si vous inonder le clavier vous ne pourrez plus reviewer.

**Pairing: **Drarry bien sûr

**Résumé: **Drago est amoureux de Harry. Seul Hermione le sait. Ils vont concocter un plan d'attaque pour le séduire.

**Note de l'auteur :**

_DLT s'assoit devant son ordinateur._

Hum, hum…

_DLT fait un sourire colgate à tous ses lecteurs._

Je suis navrée du retard et je suis dans le regret de vous dire que je ne répondrais pas aux reviews en raison du fait que je n'ai pas le temps… et puis si vous vouliez le nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui et bien…

_DLT se met à pleurer._

Bon je l'avoue un flegme monumental s'est emparé de moi ! Je n'ai pas la motivation de répondre à tous vos petits mots qui m'ont pourtant fait chaux au cœur. Néanmoins je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir :

Drudrue, la rodeuse, Goelandrouge, Kattia Black, Spicy Marmelade, kissy18320Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, happy-berry27, lyly, Sahada, Psyko, lo hana niLily2507blueyeshot3, Suzanne, yohina, saminougally84, caro06, RedSky, Polarisn7Egwene Al' VereSerdraLadyboy, Lapatate, Dramyre, zaika

Ainsi que mes trois compagnons : Gwen, léti, Thomas et ma chère petite Sinelune.

**Coup de gueule de DLT : **

**Mode colère, DLT à mis son armure étincelante de chevalière et montre son épée qui est très longue et brillante, semblable à… bon DLT est très en colère et le montre : **

Je demande à tous mes lecteurs de laisser un mot à Veuve Noire qui a eut la désobligeance de laisser deux mots calomnieux à Sinelune.

**DLT aime pas que l'on touche aux gens qu'elle aime ! **

Si il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas c'est bien les personnes dans son genre. La miss s'est _forcée_ à lire L'humanité créer l'espoir, alors qu'elle ne l'aime pas et à ensuite écrit à Sinelune qu'elle faisait du mal aux gens avec son histoire.

Seulement voilà j'ai lu sa review et je suis très fâchée pour ne pas dire en pétard.

Ma tit Sinelune est toute triste maintenant et découragée.

**Grrrr si je l'avais sous la main l'autre peste** !

Bon sérieusement, je trouve que ce qu'elle a fait est déplacé. Si elle n'aime pas où qu'une fic est top « dur » pour elle, alors qu'elle arrête et surtout je ne vois pas l'intérêt de laisser un message comme celui là. C'est de la méchanceté gratuite.

Je conseille à tout le monde qui ne connaisse pas L'humanité créer l'espoir à aller lire (dans mes favoris). C'est magnifique et montre bien la complexité et surtout la monstruosité humaine. De plus, cela parle d'une histoire d'amour condamné d'avance.

Ma tit Sinelune je tiens à te dire que tu es formidable et que moi ainsi que d'autres de te lectrices te soutienne. On t'adore !

VIVE SINELUNE !

**Ma tite Sinelune, mon mail a été coupé car je me suis fait prendre par la documentaliste, voici la suite :**

Mode dubitatif

Je sais pas trop si ça s'écrit ainsi...

Conscience de DLT: Quelle conne!

DLT: O je t'en prie hein, tu te calme j'ai quelque chose de très important à dire à mon auteur préférée alors va t'en que je lui parle tranquillement!

CDLT s'enfuit car elle a peur du ton que DLt a employée.

DLt: Ma tit sinelune j'ai lu tes reviews est je me suis indignée de lire celle de la "veuve noire". Je tiens à te dire que ta fic est magnifique. **Elle **pense que L'humanité créer l'espoir est un _mélange de désespoir et de haine, ou il n'y a que l'horreur qui subsiste, l'horreur, et un tourment sans fin que tous se résignent a accepter _**MOI** (tu remarquera que je me mets en majuscule ) je trouve qu'elle est réaliste. On peut y lire, en effet que certaines personnes peuvent commettrent des crimes immondes mais qu'il ne faut pas en faire une généralité. De plus, il s'agit d'une histoire d'amour qui paraît condamné à l'avance (surtout à partir du 15 è chapitre, méchante de toi.)

Tu ne doit pas t'en faire de se que pense des petites cruches moi je te trouve merveilleuse et courageuse car c'est très dur de retranscrire le mal que peut faire l'humanité. Tu as réussit là où d'autres ne font que décrire, toi tu as approfondit, tu as montré l'horreur dans toute sa splendeur. C'est un compliment que je te fais car c'est une tache très dure à réaliser car pour cela, il faut avoir conscience des monstruosité que l'on peut faire.

N'abandonne pas surtout !

**Comment conquérir l'homme de ses rêves ?**

_Acte 2:_

_Phase 2 : Resserrer les mailles du filet._

Chapitre 5 : Noël.

Les mois s'écoulèrent lentement et une sorte de routine s'installa. Harry rejoignait Drago dans sa chambre tous les soirs vers 22 h 30. Ils parlaient un peu de leur journée puis « s'amusaient » au lit, sur le divan, sur le bureau, la table, dans la salle de bain, par terre, conte un mur… Ils passaient également le dimanche après midi ensembles à ne rien faire sauf parler et coucher.

Tout aller bien dans le meilleur des mondes…

Même si Harry continuait à partir le soir.

Même si il couchait avec d'autres personnes.

Même si le soir il le rejoignait après avoir couché avec quelqu'un d'où l'heure tardive à laquelle il le rejoignait. Dans ces cas là, Drago lui disait de prendre une douche, ce que Harry faisait sans mot dire.

Hermione le rassurait pourtant en lui expliquant qu'il ne pouvait changer aussi radicalement. Qu'ils aient une liaison durable bien qu'il furetait ailleurs était plutôt bon signe car inhabituelle.

Les vacances de noël étaient là. Demain, Harry allait partir au Terrier et Drago quant à lui allait devoir retourner au Manoir. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas penser à ses deux semaines de séparation.

Il savourait la fin d'un énième round de la nuit.

Il aimait bien cela.

Il avait l'impression que Harry regrettait de le quitter.

Qu'il ne pouvait se passer de lui.

Que, tout comme lui, il appréhendait ses quinze jours loin de lui, se demandant avec qui il serait, ce qu'il ferait…

Mais il ne pouvait pas exprimer ses craintes à voix hautes, cela signerait la fin de tout pour lui.

- Je me demande comment tu vas faire sans moi durant les vacances. Je te vois mal faire abstinence. Fit Drago en sentant le sexe de Harry se dresser à nouveau.

- Je trouverais ne t'en fais pas. Rit Harry tout en pressant ses lèvres contre sa nuque.

Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement puis se serra. Il avait envie de le frapper.

Il avait si mal.

Se rendait-il compte parfois de ce qu'il lui disait ?

Non, probablement pas.

Tout cela était un jeu pour lui.

- Je t'enverrais ton cadeau chez les Wesley. Dit-il pour faire diversion.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me faire un cadeau.

- C'est ce que font les amis. Affirma Drago.

Harry se tut puis rit doucement avant de dire :

- Tu as une drôle de conception de l'amitié. Heureusement je ne couche pas avec Ron ou Hermione.

- Tu l'as bien fais avec Dean et Seamus. Rétorqua Drago d'un ton amer.

- Tu es bien informé dis-moi. Répliqua Harry moqueur.

- Bruit de couloir. Tout le monde parle de toi et tes amants comment veux-tu que j'y échappe ?

- Hum… que m'as-tu acheté ?

- C'est une surprise.

- Pas drôle, fit Harry boudeur, dis le moi.

- Va au diable.

Harry se plaça vivement au dessus de lui.

- Je te le ferais crier. Susurra t-il.

- Jamais.

Il l'embrassa passionnément puis s'amusa à le taquiner. Son cou, son torse, son sexe. Drago se mordait la lèvre mais dis :

- Je ne te dirais rien, plutôt mourir de frustration.

- On verra bien. Rit Harry.

C'est Drago qui gagna.

A suivre…

Non je plaisante ! Rassurez-vous je ne vous fait pas le coup, cela ferait mauvais genre !

Le 25 décembre arriva lentement pour Drago.

Sa mère le laissant seul presque toute la journée pour rendre visite à des amies, il se retrouvait à gérer les affaires de la famille. Par chance, ce dernier, maniaque, avait tout classé si bien que Drago retrouvait tout assez facilement. Lorsque le blond était à Poudlard, c'était l'intendant, Brian Stone, un « ami » de son père qui gérait les affaires des Malefoy. Seulement, Drago avait remarqué des irrégularités dans les comptes. Certaines choses disparaissaient, des objets vendus à prix bas par rapport à leurs valeurs… Il contacta les points de vente correspondant et prit rendez-vous avec les patrons.

Entre temps, il écrivait avec Harry pour le tenir au courant. Tous les jours ils s'écrivaient. Drago lui disait qu'il se sentait seul et qu'il n'aimait pas Stone car c'était un « vieux singe qui voulait inventer de nouvelles grimaces seulement il ignore qu'il avait pour adversaire le jeune singe qui connaissait tout par cœur. »

Harry lui parlait des Wesley, de ses sorties qui, au plus grand désespoir de Drago, se déroulaient dans des boîtes gays où Harry trouver toujours quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Hermione lui écrivait également et lui disait que tout le monde avait remarqué, sans en parler au concerné, qu'Harry avait changé. D'une manière subtile mais que cela se voyer. Drago en était heureux.

Très vite, Drago apprit que Stone vendait des objets de magie noire et même qu'il tenait un marché de prostitution. Furieux, Drago regagna le manoir afin d'un parler à sa mère. Ils devaient à tout prix le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Le spectacle qu'il découvrit le cloua sur place : sa mère et Stone, ensembles sur le canapé entrain de... Heureusement ou malheureusement pour lui, ils le virent et se rhabillèrent prestement en bafouillant des propos sans queue ni tête.

Narcissa demanda à son fils de s'asseoir ce qu'il fit. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le contremaître se placer derrière sa mère et mettre une main sur son épaule comme pour la soutenir.

- Vois-tu Drago… hum… je ne sais comment te le dire… mais…. Brian a été très gentils avec moi après la mort de ton père et nous nous sommes rapprochés et… voilà nous… nous avons décidé de nous mariés.

-Pardon ?

- Je vais être ton beau-père Drago. Répondit Stone avec un sourire. Bien sur je ne remplacerais jamais ton père mais je ferais au mieux pour ta mère et toi.

Drago éclata de rire puis se leva, glacial, écrasant Stone de toue sa majesté.

- Non vous ne remplacerez jamais mon père. Vous avez peut être réussit à embobiner ma mère qui est extrêmement naïve mais pas moi. En ma qualité du dernier représentant des Malefoy je vous somme de quitter ma demeure avant que je ne contact les autorités.

-Drago…

-Cessez vos familiarités Stone ! Un voleur et un proxénète n'a pas sa place chez moi alors partez ! Je n'hésiterais pas à vous tuer je vous préviens.

Narcissa soupira et sortie sa baguette. D'un sort elle stupéfia son fils. Stone le porta dans sa chambre où sa mère bloqua fenêtres et portes l'empêchant de partir ou d'envoyer des hiboux. Elle baisa le front de son fils avant de dire d'un ton douloureux :

- Brian m'avait prévenu que tu dirais des mensonges. Je comprends que tu as du mal a accepter que je me maris mais tu dois comprendre que je ne peux rester seule. Le domaine et les activités de notre famille est une charge trop lourde et je ne sais plus m'occuper de moi seule. Brian ne veut que notre bien. Je suis déçut que tu ais inventé cette histoire pour m'empêcher d'être heureuse, Drago… Mais Brian m'a assuré qu'il ne t'en voulait pas, qu'il te comprenait malgré tout. Je dois partir pour aller voir la comtesse Bonnepatte, je resterais en France une bonne semaine. Durant ce temps je te demande de méditer sur tout cela et de faire la paix avec Brian. Sois sage.

Sur ceux ils sortirent et Drago pu enfin bouger. Il était furieux et n'avait qu'une envie : tuer Stone. Il tempêta pendant une bonne heure puis se résigna : un sort d'insonorisation avait dût être placé sur ses appartements. Il se jeta sur son lit en maugréant et en maudissant Stones et sa famille sur cent génération.

Finalement, il se décida à ouvrit ses cadeaux de noël. Comme toujours, sa mère lui avait offert des vêtements, des livres et divers accessoires. Le reste de sa famille lui avait envoyé de l'argent où des objets magiques. Il apperçut le cadeau d'Harry.

Joyeux, il l'ouvrit et resta interdit devant els deux livres avant de rougi furieusement : Kama sutra, version sorcier et Débutant ? N'ayez pas froid aux yeux. Une carte était jointe et disait : « d'un ami à un autre… tout est permit. Bon noël, amuse toi bien. »

Drago soupira, il n'avait pas de veine. D'un côté un coureur de dot qui avait pour cible sa propre mère et d'un autre, un obsédé. Il alla prendre une douche puis s'assit dans un fauteuil, vêtit d'un bas de pyjama noir et d'une robe de chambre légère de la même couleur.

Un plateau repas avait été déposé à son attention. Il grignota et but un peu tout en feuilletant distraitement le livre non sans rougir tout en notant diverses positions pour le moins intéressantes.

- Alors comme cela le fils prodige est une tapette ?

Drago sursauta et regarda derrière lui : Stone était entré sans bruit et le regardait par-dessus le dossier du fauteuil.

- Dégagez de ma chambre !

Stones eut un sourire narquois, il le fixa un moment, attentif, puis dis :

- Ta mère viens de partir, elle m'a demandé de veiller sur toi. Quel mari ferais-je sis je n'accédais pas à ses désirs ?

- Vous… ne… que m'avez-vous fait ?

La tête de Drago tournait. Il vit le sourire malsain du contre maître avant de sombrer dans le noir.

_HARRY_ !

A suivre…

TADANNNNNNNNNNN !

Alors c'était bien ?

La suite la semaine prochaine ou dans deux semaines je ne sais pas. Gros bisous !


	11. Mon sauveur

**Auteur: **DLT

**Disclamer: **Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pas à nous)

**Rating: **on va mettre R même si je sais pas trop se que ça veux dire. si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer, se serait gentil.

**Genre: **romance

**Avertissement: **Attention cette fic met en avant des relations HOMOSEXUELS donc homophobes s'abstenir de nous prendre la fête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillière car si vous inonder le clavier vous ne pourrez plus reviewer.

**Pairing: **Drarry bien sûr

**Résumé: **Drago est amoureux de Harry. Seul Hermione le sait. Ils vont concoter un plan d'attaque pour le séduire.

**Note de l'auteur :** Attention, il y a un** viol** dans ce chapitre alors si cela ne vous plaît pas…

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

Keurjani : Bienvenu à toi ! Sadique ? Moi ? Bah oui comme tout le monde ! La réponse est dans ce chapitre. Biz

Sahada : Merci. Je sais pas pourquoi mais personne n'a aimé la fin du chapitre… OO Moi zaime bien enfin… c'est surtout parce que je sais comment cela se finit alors… Donc maintenant la suite…

lo hana ni : MDR, je pensais pas que cela choquerais tant. lol Tu vas voir tout va s'arranger après.

Jully Reed : Merci pour tes encouragements envers Sinelune.

yohina : MDR, j'adore ta réaction ! Harry commence à changer mais on ne le voit que dans le chapitre suivant. Gwen ma pique une crise car je l'ai empêchée de lire ce passage. Voici la suite j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Lou : A je suis désolée si tu n'aime pas la tournure que cela prend. Je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre tout de suite sans gâcher ce chapitre. Mais attend un tout petit peu stp et tu comprendras… ou peut être pas. TT

caro06 : Vi le coupage au moment où il faut pas c'est une spécialité des auteurs. Quand tu n'es que simple lectrices tu trouves cela agaçant alors quand tu écris tu te venges.

Egwene Al' Vere: Franchement j'adore: "Moi, je vote pour la suite dans deux semaines » Gwen veut te tuer fais gaffe. Je poste quand je peux, enfin… c'est surtout quand je trouve le courage de le faire car il faut taper à l'ordi et j'ai la flegme.

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ce que tu me dis sur Veuve Noire. J'espère que tu as laissé un mot à Sinelune cela lui fera plaisir. J'ai longuement hésité par rapport à Stone. Ce que tu me propose je l'avais déjà imaginé mais… bon il m'aura fallu plus de courage et de temps. En plus, je ne sais pas trop comment faire pour gérer le « rétablissement » d'un viol alors je n'ai pas poussé « trop loin ».

Serdra: En effet, Stone est un connard mais il va mal finir quand Harry va l'apprendre. J'en dit pas plus. Et oui aussi Harry est un obsédé.

nami : Oh une nouvelle. (Regard émerveillé) Merci d'amer ma fic ! C'est très gentil (tu me dira que j'écris pour plaire (plaire et instruire… non là je me plante un peu de sujet, grosse fatigue, lol) Mes chapitres trop court ? (Boude) c'est vrai mais celui là est long. Et puis mieux vaux des courts chapitres bien faits de des pages alors qu'ils sont ratés. Le top c'est longs et bien mais bon…

J'ai voulu changer pour une fois, que cela ne soit pas tout le temps Drago qui commande. Dans plusieurs de mes fics, se serra ainsi. Ma fin est sadique parce que je le suis mais ne t'en fais pas tout va s'arranger. Enfin… Drago va atteindre son but mais… tu verras dans 3-4 chapitres.

zaika: Merci.

Gwen : MDR, espèce de bouffonne à moi va !

HappyHermia : Bonjour toi nouvelle lectrice (je crois j'en suis plus très sur tout à coup) Ma chère si tu n'as pas comprit la fin faut la relire et si tu ne comprends toujours pas écrit moi je t'expliquerais. Merci d'avoir réagit à mon coup de gueule. En effet, « non à la méchanceté gratuite ».

Sinelune : Je pardonne ton retard parce que je suis magnanime et aussi par ce que le 3è œil me l'avait dit (tu vous ce que je veux dire ? ). Mon sauvetage passionné était tout à fait normal, je ne sais pas si tu as eut des messages de soutient mais certains de mes lecteurs ont réagis.

Tu aimes le début bah moi aussi. J'ai trouvé cela « bien » de la par de Drago de se maîtriser à ce point. On va retrouver cela dans une autre fic. La fin peut surprendre mais j'ai écris la suite et je sais où je vais alors… la flegme de tout réécrire !

C'est vrai que le « Je trouverais ne t'en fais pas » était très vilain j'ai puni Harry comme il se le devait !

Conscience de DLT : C'est faux elle l'a attaché à son lit et l'a…

DLT : Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas intervenue celle là mais bon… Pour la prochaine fic je ne sais pas. Tous ceux qui on répondu veulent Je ne suis pas ta putain. (Je ne suis pas étonné vu qu'il y a beaucoup de pervers qui me lise alors avec un titre pareil… LOL je vous aime quand même) Je referais un sondage dans d'ici… 3-4 chapitres (quand l'acte 2 serra fini) car il y a peut être une autre fic que je vais mettre en concurrence…

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Je t'adore ! Bizouxxxxxxxxxxx

PS : De la part de Jully Reed : « merci beaucouppour la belle soirée quelle tu m'as offerte et je suis désolée pour le choco »

Conscience de DLT : …

DLT :…

Conscience de DLT : Bah accouche !

DLT :De quoi tu parles ?

Conscience de DLT : tu meures d'envie de savoir ce qui s'est passé.

DLT : C'est pas vrai et d'abord la curiosité est un vilain défaut et t'es méchante et je t'aime pas et…

Conscience de DLT : TAIT-TOI !!!!!!

DLT : Je suis vraiment fatigué là TT

Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il manque plein de monde. TT

* * *

**Comment conquérir l'homme de ses rêves ?**

_Acte 2:_

_Phase 2 : Resserrer les mailles du filet._

Chapitre 6 : Mon sauveur.

_Un plateau repas avait été déposé à son attention. Il grignota et but un peu tout en feuilletant distraitement le livre non sans rougir tout en notant diverses positions pour le moins intéressantes._

_- Alors comme cela le fils prodige est une tapette ?_

_Drago sursauta et regarda derrière lui : Stone était entré sans bruit et le regardait par-dessus le dossier du fauteuil._

_- Dégagez de ma chambre !_

_Stones eut un sourire narquois, il le fixa un moment, attentif, puis dis :_

_- Ta mère viens de partir, elle m'a demandé de veiller sur toi. Quel mari ferais-je sis je n'accédais pas à ses désirs ?_

_- Vous… ne… que m'avez-vous fait ?_

_La tête de Drago tournait. Il vit le sourire malsain du contre maître avant de sombrer dans le noir._

_HARRY !_

Drago se réveilla l'esprit brumeux. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, suivant son instinct qui lui disait de se méfier. Il tâchait de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Il avait mal au bras et aux jambes. Son corps et son esprit semblaient lourds. Pourquoi était-il allongé sur son lit ? Il se souvenait d'être entrain de lire les cadeaux d'Harry et…

STONE !

Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il se regarda et écarquilla les yeux dans qu'une peur malsaine parcourait ses veines.

Il était nu !

Il voulut se lever pour s'habiller mais il remarqua que ses membres étaient attachés par des chaînes en fer. Il tira frénétiquement dessus mais ne réussit qu'à se faire mal. La porte s'ouvrit sur Stone qui portait une robe de chambre en soie verte de son père.

- Réveillé Drago ?

- Libérez-moi sur le champ ou vous me le payerez ! Ordonna le jeune homme.

Brian rit doucement et s'avança avec lenteur. Arrivé près du lit, il le détailla avec une langueur sadique et Drago frissonna de peur.

- Ne me regardez pas !

D'un geste de la main, Stone le libéra et Drago bondit du lit avec fureur, il se jeta sur sa chemise de nuit en soie noire, l'enfila puis se tourna vers Stone qui ne le quitter pas des yeux. Le fixant avec une lueur affamée dans le regard.

- Sortez de ma chambre.

Stone sourit puis s'approcha. Drago releva la tête, hautain.

_Un Malefoy n'a peur de rien, si c'est le cas, il le cache. _Lui disait son père.

Stone lui saisit violemment le bras et le tira à lui avec amusement. L'ordure avec l'avantage de la force et de posséder sa baguette. Drago ne pouvait rien faire.

- As-tu déjà couché avec un homme Drago ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas.

- Peut importe la réponse. Fit Stone avec un rire tout en le tirant vers le lit.

- Ne me touchez pas ! Lâchez moi ! Cria Drago en se débattant en vain.

Stone le jeta sur le lit. Drago rebondit et voulu partir mais Stone le gifla durement, le renvoyant sur le matelas.

- Modulo Corpus ! Siffla t-il en pointant sa baguette vers le jeune home haletant.

Drago sentit son corps se figer. Il commença à paniquer. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, sa mâchoire même était figée. Il pouvait tout de même parler même si l'on ne comprenait pas distinctement ses dires.

Stone le retourna doucement, le mettant en position semi assise contre le montant du lit. Il lui remonta les jambes et s'assit face à lui.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû te mêler de mes affaires Drago. Susurra t-il froidement. J'aurais veillé sur ta mère et toi mais non, il a fallu que tu ailles fouiner dans ce qui ne te regarder pas. Tu as été un vilain garçon, je vais devoir te punir.

Drago poussa un gémissement effrayé qui fit ricaner le contre maître.

- Quelle déception aurait eut ton père en apprenant que tu étais un vulgaire PD. Et ta mère ? Y as-tu pensé ? Même pas, je vais devoir punir ton égoïsme.

Il lui sourit avec perversité et Drago sentit l'air raréfier ses poumons tellement il avait peur.

L- e sort que je t'ais jeté t'empêche de bouger. Je peux par contre modifier ton corps à volonté, regarde.

Sans plus attendre, il lui écarta violemment les jambes et le fit remonter ses bras au dessus de sa tête avant de le tirer un peu vers lui. Puis il dénoua son peignoir et fixa le blond qui tremblait de terreur et de fureur.

- Tu vois, tu es docile comme un agneau.

Il se pencha et mordilla sa peau.

- Non, non, non, stop. Réussit à marmonner Drago.

- Chuuuut, je commande alors tais-toi. Sais-tu que je peux également t'obliger à bander ?

Drago le regarda affolé, terrifié à cette idée.

- Voudrais-tu me prendre Drago ?

- Non, non, non, non, non, non, non…

Avec un rire, Stone prononça une formule qui fit disparaître sa robe de chambre, le laissant nu sous son regard avide. Il commença alors à le caresser.

- Non, non, non, non, non, non, non… Ne cesser de murmurer Drago.

Stone faisait fit des murmures du jeune homme, il découvrait ce jeune corps qui était d'une beauté inouïe. Arrivé devant son anus, il redressa la tête et lui demanda, le regard et la voix durs et menaçants :

- Ne mens pas !

Drago le regarda terrorisé.

- As-tu déjà baisé avec un homme ?

Un long moment passa et Drago cligna des yeux une fois.

- Tu as aimé ?

Mort de honte, Drago recommença.

- L'as-tu fait plusieurs fois ?

Les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, Drago cligna une fois de plus.

- As-tu eut beaucoup de partenaires ?

Drago cligna deux fois des yeux.

- Hum… Tu as eut un seul amant, c'est cela ?

Drago cligna une fois.

- T'a-t-il fait hurler ?

Drago dégûlit péniblement puis cligna lentement une fois.

- L'as-tu supplié ?

Drago ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir ni répondre mais Stone le gifla en lui criant de répondre. Drago cligna donc une fois.

- Me supplieras-tu de te prendre ?

Drago cligna deux fois des yeux rapidement provoquant le rire de l'homme qui siffla :

- Une vraie putain. Comme tu as habitué je ne vais pas trop m'attarder.

Il plongea deux doigts dans Drago qui cria. Il les bougea rapidement, sans douceur, sans attendre, les faisaient entrer puis sortirent sans relâche. Avec un sourire, Stone s'arrêta, fit en sorte de le mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit, face à l'avant du lit. Puis, il le contourna et s'adossa face à lui, assit contre l'oreiller. Il lui redressa violemment la tête et plongea son regard perfide dans celui terrorisé du jeune homme.

- Et maintenant je vais te donner la suite du programme. Tu vas me sucer bien gentiment puis je te prendrais comme la salope que tu es. Ensuite, on pourra tenter quelques positions de ton merveilleux ouvrage.

- Non, non, non, n…

Stone avait prit la tête de Drago qui pleurait et l'avait obligé à prendre son sexe dans sa bouche. Puis il amorça un va et viens lent et profond en le forçant à bouger la tête. Il gémissait et se mordait la lèvre inférieure sans se préoccuper des larmes qui dévalaient le long des joues de Drago qui ne se retenait plus. Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant.

Il voulait être auprès d'Harry.

Harry Potter le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

Si seulement il pouvait le sauver à cet instant précis.

Si il pouvait arriver sur son beau… balai (normalement on dis beau destrier mais bon) pour l'emmener loin de cet enfer.

Il voulait mourir.

Il ne voulait plus entre les gémissements et les insultes de cet homme qui accélérer dans sa bouche, le traitant de putain. Lui disant qu'il avait une bouche à damner.

Drago ferma les yeux, il avait froid. Il avait peur, il avait mal.

Pourquoi ne lui arrivait-il que des choses pareilles ?

Pourquoi ? Avait-il été tellement mauvais que Merlin le faisait payer ?

Et Harry ?

Il ne voudra plus le toucher après cela. Si il l'apprend, il ne voudrai plus jamais de lui. Il été salit maintenant. Harry lui était si pur, il ne voudra jamais se souiller à son contact.

Stone allait le violer mais il signait son arrêt de mort.

Drago n'avait d'autre choix de se tuer.

Il aimait trop Harry à présent.

Si Harry le rejetait, il n'avait d'autre choix que la mort. Vivre sans lui, même si ce n'est qu'entre amis, ce serait trop dur. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus.

- Tu fais le moindre geste et je te tue. Fit une voix glaciale.

Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Stone était figé, les yeux écarquillés, une baguette pressée sur sa nuque et au bout… Harry !

_(Bah oui, c'était facile de deviner que c'était lui qui viendrait le sauver, rien qu'à voir le titre du chapitre. soupir DLT voulait faire du suspense mais ça tombe à l'eau .TT) _

Il continua à pleurer mais avec soulagement cette fois tandis que Harry ordonnait à Stone de se dégager doucement, sans lui faire de mal. Puis il cessa le sort et Drago put bouger à nouveau. Avec un cri il jaillit hors du lit et se roula en boule dans un coin.

Harry stupéfia Stone, le sortit de la chambre et appela un elfe de maison. Ce dernier s'affola en voyant un étranger, Stone et le jeune maître pleurait mais avec calme, Harry lui fit comprendre qu'il devait enfermer Stone dans un cachot et d'aller se coucher, lui assurant qu'il s'occuper du jeun maître.

Puis, Harry referma la porte et s'approcha de Drago qui se balancer d'avant en arrière en marmonnant une litanie de « non », le corps secoué de spasme de frayeur et de sanglots. Doucement, Harry S'agenouilla et dit d'une voix douce :

- Drago ?

Le blond leva un regard incertain et perdu, brouillé de larmes puis se jeta dans ses bras. Harry le serra contre lui, lui caressant doucement le dos en lui murmurant que tout était fini, qu'il était là e qu'il le protégerait. Puis, 30 minutes plus tard, il le prit dans ses bras et le porta dans la salle de bain.

Drago se dégagea et se précipita vers la cuvette des WC dans l'intention de vomir mais Harry l'arrêta :

- A-t-il éjaculé ?

Choqué, Drago le fixa avant de secouer doucement la tête.

- Alors ne te fais pas de mal, lave toi juste la bouche.

Drago se laissa conduire vers le lavabo. Il commença à se brosser les dents avec fureur quant Harry l'arrêta à nouveau.

Doucement cela n'arrêtera pas la sensation en frottant plus vite. Vas-y doucement c'est plus efficace.

En pleurant doucement, Drago obéit tandis que le brun faisait apparaître de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire. Une fois que Drago eut fini, il se retourna, mal à l'aise en se rendant compte de sa nudité.

Harry effleura sa tempe de ses lèvres puis ôta sa chemise noire. Il prit Drago dans ses bras et le déposa dans l'eau chaude. Tendrement, il le lava, Drago ayant voulu frotter sa peau avec force pour enlever la marque de Stone. Il lui lava le corps soigneusement puis lui lava les cheveux avant de le faire sortir.

Avec la même douceur, il le sécha et l'entraîna vers le lit. Il fit brûler les draps et en fit apparaître d'autre. Il le borda dans les draps d coton blanc et se releva dans le but de ranger les livres éparpillés par terre.

- Dors avec moi, s'il te plaît Harry. Demanda Drago d'une toute petite voix.

Harry se retourna, lui sourit doucement, posa les livres sur la table de chevet avant de le rejoindre après avoir ôter son pantalon noir. Immédiatement, Drago se serra contre lui et Harry referma ses bras autour de lui pour le réconforter.

Drago recommença à pleurer.

La peur.

La douleur.

La honte.

Tout l'envahissait à nouveaux.

Harry lui murmurait des propos réconfortant tout en le serrant contre lui.

Epuisé, Drago finit par s'endormir.

A suivre…

Et voilààààààààà

C'était comment alors ?

Le prochain chapitre s'appelle : Besoin.

Je le posterais la semaine prochaine normalement.


	12. Besoin

**Auteur: **DLT

**Disclamer: **Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pas à nous)

**Rating: **on va mettre R même si je sais pas trop se que ça veux dire. si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer, se serait gentil.

**Genre: **romance

**Avertissement: **Attention cette fic met en avant des relations HOMOSEXUELS donc homophobes s'abstenir de nous prendre la fête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillière car si vous inonder le clavier vous ne pourrez plus reviewer.

**Pairing: **Drarry bien sûr

**Résumé: **Drago est amoureux de Harry. Seul Hermione le sait. Ils vont concoter un plan d'attaque pour le séduire.

Réponses aux reviews :

NEPHERIA : merci.

Lou : Kakou. Je ne sais pas si je vais inclure un viol pour ryry, cela m'étonnerais mais bon on verra selon mon humeur. Les réactions de Harry sont celles à laquelle je m'attendrais à avoir face à une personne ayant subit se genre d'abus. Je n'ais fait que faire marcher mon humble cerveau. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous.

Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami : C'est clair, je l'aime pas… personne ne l'aime non plus d'ailleurs. La réponse à ta question sera dans le chapitre suivant.

Lily2507 : Niark ! La réponse est dans le prochain chapitre.

Sahada : Merci beaucoup mais… tu es responsable d'un rougissement intensif méchante !

Gwen : Bons sang tu raconte vraiment des bêtises lol ma puce. à lundi (j'ai pas envie en pus j'ai rien foutu durant les vacs )

Polarisn7 : Naha tu le sauras dans le prochain chapitre.

Serdra : Et bien pourla présence d'Harry tu le sauras dans le prochain chapitre et pour Stones dans le chapitre suivant le prochain chapitre. (olala j'espère que tu as tout suivie). Biz

Telika : J'aime ton nom ! Non, je ne pense pas que Harry a subit des dommage, il a juste réfléchit correctement et à fais ce qu'il pouvait pour aider Drago. Le doute je le voulais, comme je le disais à Gwen je ne savais pas quoi faire : viol complet ou pas. Je me suis dis que vu ce que va subir Drago plus tard, autant ne pas être trop méchante.

bibimauriOui ça change et c'était voulu j'ai plusieurs fic ou cela sera ainsi, Harry beaucoup moins naïf et Drago plus sensible et choupinet.

Sinelune : _Le troisieme oeil t'avait prevenu de mon retard._ Je te rassure je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'ai écrit cela.

Conscience de DLT : Moi je trouve que CDL à raison et que tu es comme Sinelune.

DLT reste abasourdit. T-T

Pour l'embuscade je suis d'accord !

Pour savoir pourquoi Harry était là il te faudra attendre le prochain chapitre ma chère.

Pour Narcissa… je suis indifférente en faite. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle a abusée et n'a pas tenu son rôle de mère mais bon crédulité quand ru nous tiens.

Pour Jully Reed : MDR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais bon tu aurais pu en profiter, Ethan couvert de chocolat j'en fait mon quatre heure, d'ailleurs il est l'heure. Mais… pourquoi il s'en va ??????

Pfffff tu peux le garder parce que si tu regarde derrière moi j'ai Harry et Drago qui sont dans mon lit… Je les ais épuisé les pauvres. Sev et Tom vont bientôt arrivés aussi.

DLT est fatiguée faut la pardonner.

LightofMoonMERCI à toi nouvelle lectrice, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Didi : Niaaaaaaa nan tu n'y es pas tout à fait. Tu auras t réponse dans le chapitre suivant. Gros bisous.

Léti : Je sais je suis très en retard mais comme tu le sais, j'étais chez mon père donc grosse déprime… J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Bisous

Fitz of AmberMeu non je suis pas méchante. C'est vrai que c'est des situations dures mais tu sais… Drago n'a pas fini d'en baver…

Spicy marmeladeNon non non ! sur son balai blanc !

Ladyboy: Merci beaucoup pour ton joli compliment.

HappyHermia: Lol

blueyeshot3: ba oui pov dragounet.

lyly: Merci voilà la suite.

nami: J'ai fait un effort mais bon le reste après... Tu sauras pourquoi Harry est arrivé dans le chapitre suivant. Un lemon... ba oui, y en a beaucoup maintenant. J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre car on voit que Harry... tu verra.

Kattia Black: Oups (Samanthaaaaaaaaaaa) pardon. Je suis désolée si je n'ai aps répondu à une de tes reviews ne me boude pas je t'en pie. yeux trop choupinet pour résister J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. Normalement oui. ;p

macatou: La chance je veux des bonbon moi aussi! Je veux je veux! Lol, régale toi bien. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Biz

* * *

**Comment conquérir l'homme de ses rêves ?**

_Acte 2:_

_Phase 2 : Resserrer les mailles du filet._

Chapitre 7 : Besoin

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, des flaches de la veille lui revinrent en mémoires et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tandis que la peur et un profond dégoût de lui-même le submerger. Pourtant, il se sentait bien, en sécurité. Quelque chose le rassurer sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il regarda à sa droite et son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Harry.

Il se redressa doucement et contempla le visage de son amant. Il sourit légèrement en constatant que Harry avait l'air tellement innocent endormi. Il reposa sa tête sur son torse et écouta les battements de son cœur, fort et rassurants.

Puis il le sentit bouger et releva la tête pour le voir se réveiller. Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il se laissa submerger dans ses yeux verts, brouillés par le sommeil.

- Bonjour. Dit-il très doucement.

Harry le fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire puis demanda :

- Bien dormi ?

Drago haussa des épaules et sourit un peu moqueur.

- Tu es un oreiller confortable.

Harry le fixa un moment encore avant de sourire et de dire :

- Allons prendre une douche, après on déjeunera.

Drago acquiesça et ils se levèrent. Drago rougit en constatant sa nudité ce qui fit rire le brun qui se dépêcha de se déshabiller à son tour. Ils se douchèrent ensembles sans que rien ne se passe. Au contraire, Harry le lava avec douceur et n'eut aucunes réactions face à son corps. Drago ne dit rien mais cela le blessa.

Harry était probablement dégoûté.

Après tout, Stone l'avait obligé à le sucer. Il avait trompé Harry même si ce n'était pas voulut de sa part. Comment Harry pouvait-il avoir encore envie de lui après « ça » ? Il faisait déjà l'effort de rester près de lui et de toucher son corps souillé. Le survivant était de nature compatissante.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Les elfes de maison étaient anxieux, ils savaient ce qu'il s'était passé et s'en voulaient de ne pas avoir réussit à aider le jeune maître. Fort heureusement l'inconnu près de lui semblait veillé sur lui. Ils le voyait regarder le jeune maître et avait aperçut la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

Quant ils eurent finis, Drago suivit Harry jusque dans sa chambre, il ne savait pas quoi faire alors il s'assit sur son lit e attendit, tête baissé. Harry s'agenouilla devant lui et l'obligea à relever les yeux.

- Qu'y a t-il ? Demanda t-il d'une voix douce.

Drago sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larme puis demanda d'un ton si bas et si misérable qu'il n'était pas sur qu'Harry l'entende :

- Est-ce que je te dégoûte ?

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que je te dégoûte ? Demanda Drago plus fort, évitant son regard. Je comprendrais, après tout…

- J'avais entendu, coupa Harry, j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui te fais croire que tu pouvais me dégoûter.

- Je pensais…

- Et bien tu penses mal !

Drago baissa la tête, étouffant un sanglot.

- Ce… ce qu'il m'a fait…

- Cela s'appelle un viol Drago, tu n'es pas responsable.

Drago hocha la tête doucement, pas convaincu. Harry soupira et demanda :

- Puis-je voir ce qui s'est passé ?

Drago le fixa sans comprendre et Harry lui expliqua qu'il voulait regarder dans son esprit. A contre cœur, Drago accepta. Harry posa sa main sur sa tête et ferma les yeux durant quelques minutes qui semblèrent durer des heures au blond.

Quand il eut fini, le brun rouvrit les yeux et lui sourit doucement en disant :

- Tu ne me dégoûtes pas Drago. Tu dois comprendre que ce qui est arrivé n'est pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais rien faire. Cet… _homme_, est une ordure qui mérite d'être enfermé

à Azkaban et il le sera fais-moi confiance. D'accord ?

Drago hocha la tête, ne retenant pas ses larmes et s'exclama :

- J'ai eut si peur !

Harry se redressa et le prit dans ses bras.

- Je sais, murmura Harry en le serrant contre lui alors que Drago s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de secours, je suis là maintenant, tout ira bien.

- Mais si tu n'étais pas venu il… je…

- Chuuut, tout va bien je suis là Drago, je suis venu.

- Je me sens si sale. Tellement, tellement sale. Sanglota le blond.

- tu ne l'es pas tu es… comme une licorne, la pureté personnifiée. Même si cette ordure avait été plus loin, il n'aurait jamais pût te salir.

Drago sourit doucement et Harry se détacha avec un sourire taquin.

- Cela me fait penser à…

Il fouilla dans la poche de son manteau et en sortit une petite boîte rectangulaire et plate, un écrin en ivoire. Drago le regarda sans comprendre.

- Joyeux Noël ! S'exclama Harry.

- Mais… les livres ?

- Sont aussi ton cadeaux de noël mais celui là est plus… conventionnel.

Drago éclata de rire et ouvrit l'écrin. Sur du velours vert émeraude, un pendentif en argent retenait une licorne en ivoire blanche qui se cambrait et qui possédait des yeux émeraude.

- C'est…

- Toi.

Drago le regarda et vit beaucoup de tendresse dans les yeux de son amant. Il lui demanda de lui mettre le pendentif et sentit une chaleur s'en dégager pour gagner son corps une fois qu'Harry eut fini.

- C'est la licorne qui fait cela, expliqua Harry, quand tu es triste elle te réconfortera et quand tu es en danger, elle te protégera si je ne suis pas prêt de toi. Si tu dis à quiconque que je t'ais dit un truc comme ça je t'étripe ! Affirma Harry quand Drago le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

Drago gloussa puis lui dit d'un ton sérieux.

- Merci Harry, j'y ferais attention.

Harry lui sourit et se pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres. Drago frémit et appuya un peu plus pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait un vrai baiser. Harry consentit à sa requête mais se détacha après un moment.

- Tu es sur de le vouloir ?

- Si je ne te dégoûte pas.

- Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire cela. Menaça Harry.

Drago baissa la tête et murmura :

- J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, s'il te plaît Harry… s'il te plaît.

Harry le regarda un moment puis dit :

- Si tu as peur, n'hésite pas à m'arrêter, ok ?

Drago lui sourit et se laissa allonger sur le lit.

Harry le dénuda lentement en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Très vite, Drago ne fut plus que frisson et gémissements de plaisirs. Il suppliait Harry de se dépêcher mais ce dernier prenait son temps puis il se redressa et se déshabilla langoureusement, attisant encore plus le désir du blond.

Quand il fut nu il se caressa doucement le torse, taquin, sous le regarda en fusion de son amant. Ce dernier se redressa vivement et embrassa son torse, mordillant ses mamelons, le faisant gémir sourdement. Il baisa son ventre finement musclé, mima l'acte sexuel à l'aide de sa langue dans le parfait nombril du brun le faisant haletait encore plus fort.

Arrivé devant le sexe tendu du brun, Drago hésita, la scène d'hier avec « l'autre » lui revint en mémoire et il trembla. Le souffle court, Harry comprit la tension soudaine du blond et souffla en le redressant doucement :

- Tu n'es pas obligé.

- Mais… j'en ai _besoin _Harry.

- Drago…

- IL A MI SON SEXE DANS MA BOUCHE ! Hurla Drago en pleurant. Je veux oublier… son goût… sa présence ! Je… s'il te plaît. Sanglota t-il.

- D'accord, d'accord, calme toi. Murmura Harry en frottant son dos.

Il s'allongea sur le lit et amena Drago sur lui. Le blond l'embrassa avec désespoir en bougeant doucement ses hanches, les pressant contres celles du brun, les faisant gémir tout les deux.

Puis Drago se détacha et prit violemment le sexe d'Harry dans sa bouche, entamant un mouvement de va et vient rapide, faisant hurler le plaisir Harry qui ne s'y attendait pas. Férocement, il le suça et très vite, Harry jouit.

Pendant que Harry reprenait sa respiration, Drago remonta vers lui, baisa ses lèvres et migra vers son cou.

- Tu es insatiable petit serpent. Gloussa Harry.

- Je n'ai eut personne pour s'occuper de moi depuis les vacances que veux-tu ?

- Travaux manuels tu ne connais pas ?

- Dégoûtant et dégradant.

Harry rit un peut.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis la voix de Harry gronda :

- Drago ?

- Hum ?

- Tu n'es pas entrain de me faire un suçon ?

- Non.

- Ne me mens pas !

Drago se releva en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne te mens pas.

- Je sais reconnaître quand on me fait un suçon !

- Erreur… tu m'as demandé si je n'étais pas « entrain » de te faire un suçon… Je l'avais déjà fini.

- DRAGO !

Ce dernier rit avant de s'empaler directement sur lui les faisant crier de plaisir et de surprise mêlée.

- Obsédé. Souffla le brun en saisissant ses hanches.

- Mais tu m'aimes pour ça. Rétorqua Drago en augmentant ses va et vient, la tête rejeté en arrière.

Il lui offrit un sourire éblouissant puis s'empara de sa bouche avec voracité, l'empêchant ainsi de répondre.

Plus tard, il s'endormit sous le regard tendre d'Harry.

_- Tu m'aimes pour ça._

Oui. Souffla t-il en embrassa délicatement les lèvres fines du blond.

Il se leva, s'habilla et sortit, avant de refermer la porte, il le regarda à nouveau et sourit tendrement avant le quitter la pièce.

Dans le couloir, son regard redevint alors dur.

Il devait maintenant s'occuper de Stone.

A suivre…

Et voilà, le prochain chapitre s'appelle Colère.

Ce chapitre est mon préféré car on voit enfin le tournant que prend Harry. Il a enfin des sentiments pour Drago mais de là à les lui avouer c'est une autre paire de manche.

L'acte 2 est bientôt fini et je ne me suis toujours pas trop penché sur l'acte 3… bouhouhou.


	13. Colère

**Auteur: **DLT

**Disclamer: **Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pas à nous)

**Rating: **on va mettre R même si je sais pas trop se que ça veux dire. si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer, se serait gentil.

**Genre: **romance

**Avertissement: **Attention cette fic met en avant des relations HOMOSEXUELS donc homophobes s'abstenir de nous prendre la fête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillière car si vous inonder le clavier vous ne pourrez plus reviewer.

**Pairing: **Drarry bien sûr

**Résumé: **Drago est amoureux de Harry. Seul Hermione le sait. Ils vont concoter un plan d'attaque pour le séduire.

**Note de moi:** Je ne réponds pas aux reviews car sinon je ne posterais pas aujourd'hui. Mais jevous remercies elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Pour celles et ceux qui veulent savoir se qui arrive à Stone (suis sur que tout le monde l'aime ) :

**Attention, âmes sensibles s'abstenir pour ce chapitre !!! **

**Comment conquérir l'homme de ses rêves ?**

_Acte 2:_

_Phase 2 : Resserrer les mailles du filet._

Chapitre 8 : Colère.

_Plus tard, il s'endormit sous le regard tendre d'Harry. _

_- Tu m'aimes pour ça._

_- Oui. Souffla t-il en embrassa délicatement les lèvres fines du blond. _

_Il se leva, s'habilla et sortit, avant de refermer la porte, il le regarda à nouveau et sourit tendrement avant le quitter la pièce. _

_Dans le couloir, son regard redevint alors dur. _

_Il devait maintenant s'occuper de Stone. _

Stone hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales depuis une bonne demie heure quand Harry enleva le Doloris. Il s'approcha de la forme recroquevillée et gémissante, le visage implacable.

- Quel effet cela fait, Stone ? Demanda t-il calmement. Quel effet cela fait-il de souffrir en sachant que personne ne viendra t'aider ?

Stone ricana.

Avec un certain courage qu'Harry lui reconnaissait volontiers, il lui lança :

- Alors c'est toi qui fait hurler cette putain ? Je te comprends après tout… il a un corps délicieux, je regrette que tu nous ais interrompus. J'aurais voulu m'enfoncer dans son cul si étroit et le faire hurler moi aussi. Mais… je dois dire que sa bouche est… Merlin il est fait pour sucer… Dis-moi Potter combien de fois t'a-t-il fait jouir de sa bouche ?

Harry se releva avec un sourire glacial puis lui décocha un coup de pied dans le visage.

_- Decouperas Corpus_ (trop fort mon latin ) fit-il d'un ton froid.

La peau de Stone se lacera sous des lames invisibles et Stone hurla sans vergogne.

- Je me demande au bout de combien de temps des cordes vocales peuvent se déchirer… on va voir. Termina t-il joyeusement.

Pendant deux heures, Harry lui lança divers sort de magie noire. Sous l'_Impero, _il l'obligea à se couper le sexe puis fit cicatriser la blessure. Il lui arracha les ongles lentement puis il découpa les doigts sans oublier de cicatriser à chaques plaies infligée.

- Vois-tu Stone, si il a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas c'est que l'on touche à ce qui m'appartiens. Par ta bêtise tu viens de perdre ta queue… pour l'avoir mise dans la bouche d'un ange. Tes doigts pour avoir osé le toucher. Pas générosité je vais te dire ce qui va suivre….

Stone ne le quittait pas des yeux, attentif et terrifié.

- Tu vas également avoir la langue coupée car elle l'a touchée ainsi que tes yeux car ils ont vu. Ensuite… je te plongerais dans un enfer qui durera toute ta vie. Conclu Harry avec un sourire dément.

- Non, non, non, non, pitié… je… je demande pardon je… je… je suis désolé je le jure… je… pitié arrêter envoyez moi à Azkaban mais par pitié arrêter… je vous en prie, pitié !!!!!!

Harry eut un petit sourire sans joie et murmura :

- Tu l'as profané, il est comme une licorne et quand on touche à une licorne, on est condamné.

Le reste ne fut plus que hurlements tandis que Harry lui trancher la langue et lui crever les yeux. Puis Harry lui jeta un sort de sa confection : le _Reversa Spirit Eprouven_. Ce sortilège permettait aux agresseurs de ressentir à l'infini les tortures qu'ils avaient faites durant leur vie et les sentiments des victimes.

Stone serait donc condamné à revivre le viol de Drago en boucle jusqu'à sa mort. Harry avait utilisé ce sort sur peu de personne : Bellatrix et Pettigrow. Ils étaient tout les deux à Sainte Mangouste et n'en sortiraient jamais. Stone les rejoindrait très vite.

Il remonta vers le salon et utilisa la cheminée pour joindre Severus Rogue. Ce dernier arriva dans son salon et le regarda durant un long moment.

- Que se passe t-il Harry ?

Ils s'était tout deux rapproché durant la guerre principalement après la défaite de Voldemort. Harry revivait la bataille finale tout les soirs et grâce à Severus, il avait cessé de faire des cauchemars, de se sentir coupable. Un profond respect et une solide amitié s'était noué entre les deux adultes blessés.

- J'ai… un petit problème.

Severus ferma les yeux et murmura :

- Je crains le pire.

- Pffff. Bouda Harry.

- Qu'as-tu _encore_ fait cette fois ?

- Ce n'est pas… j'ai perdu le contrôle. Avoua Harry avec une moue irritée.

Severus haussa un sourcil perplexe et interrogateur.

- Voilà, Dr… Malefoy et moi on s'est écrit durant les vacances et il m'a dit soupçonner Stone, l'intendant, de mauvaises intentions et autre fait qu'il t'expliquera lui-même si il le veut. Cette ordure a tenté de le violer je suis arrivé à temps dirons-nous. Je me suis occupé de Drago en priorité et… je viens de passer un moment avec l'autre raclure. Il… hum il est disons salement amoché.

Harry sourit avec ce brin de démence que Severus lui connaissait quand il était en colère et désireux de se venger. Néanmoins, Severus frissonna discrètement en se demandant dans quel état Stone était.

- Je suppose que tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

- Il faut l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste rejoindre Bella et Pete.

- Oh. J'arrive.

Harry recula et sourit à Severus qui pénétra dans le salon des Malefoy. Harry le mena au cachot de Stone et Severus resta bouche bée en voyant la loque humaine qui frissonnée à terre. Il regarda Harry qui avait toujours son air dément sur le visage.

- Les cordes vocales se déchirent donc au bout de deux heures trente. Déclara t-il.

Au son de sa voix, Stone gémit pitoyablement en serrant des membres contre lui.

- Que lui as-tu fait ? Demanda Severus impassible.

- Doloris, Imperum, sorts de découpage. Il n'a plus de sexe, de doigts, de langue, ni ses yeux… et mon sortilège bien sur.

Severus le regarda stupéfait.

- Je t'ai dis que j'ai pas réussit à me retenir. Fit Harry fataliste.

D'un sort, Severus le fit léviter et ils sortirent pour aller à la cheminée.

C'est alors que Drago apparut en haut des escaliers.

- Parrain que fais-tu ici ? As-tu vu Harry ?

- Va te coucher Drago. Fit Harry en sortant de l'ombre. Severus et moi avont un truc à finir et…

Il s'arrêta car Drago blêmit à vu d'œil. Harry réfléchit et dis amusé et agacé à la fois :

- Rien de sexuel.

Drago rougit tandis que Severus éclatait de rire.

- Comment veux-tu que je ne me fasse pas d'idée ? tu es un obsédé.

- Même pas vrai. Fit Harry faussement boudeur.

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !

-Nan !

- Si !

- Si !

- Sev ! Cria Harry faussement blessé.

Severus sourit, narquois puis déclara :

- Je dois partir afin de couvrir un petit crétin qui ne sait pas se contrôler à bientôt, porte toi bien Drago si tu as le moindre problème viens me voir.

Drago le salua et s'est à ce moment là qu'il aperçut son agresseur et surtout l'état dans lequel il était. Comme Drago était très pâle, Harry jura et l'obligea à se recoucher.

- Pourquoi es-tu descendu tête de mule ?

- Tu… tu n'étais pas là et j'ai cru… j'ai cru…

Drago avait rougit et détourné la tête.

- Que j'étais parti, c'est ça ?

Le blond hocha la tête doucement.

- Je t'ai dit que je resterais pour m'occuper de toi.

- Pardonne moi je ne fais que te causer des ennuis. Tu… c'est toi qui a fait cela à Stone ?

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire innocent.

Drago comprit alors et gémit :

- Tu vas avoir des ennuis par ma faute.

- Mais non, Severus va me couvrir ne t'en fait pas. Et puis sache que… quand je fais une promesse je la tiens toujours. Alors ne doute plus de ma paroles d'accord ?

- Oui… pardon.

- Cela ne fait rien.

- Comment as-tu su que j'étais en danger Harry ?

- Ton cadeau, la bague s'est mise à me chauffer.

- Mais… je ne comprends pas, elle est sensée de protéger pas te faire du mal.

- C'est ce que je me suis dit mais lorsqu'elle a commencée à me brûler. Je suis donc allé voir Hermione qui m'a demandé comment j'ai eut cela et je lui ais dis que la personne qui me l'avait envoyé l'avait activé avec son sang. Elle m'a expliquée que cette bague avait plusieurs fonctions. La première, protéger son destinataire mais également prévenir le destinataire que l'autre était en danger. Et donc me voila.

Harry lui vola un baiser et ajouta devant un Drago stupéfait :

- En tout cas merci elle est très belle.

Le petit blond rougit immédiatement en marmonnant :

De rien.

Harry rit doucement et s'allongea sur lui en l'embrassant.

A suivre…

Et voilà, j'ai mi du temps mais j'ai été débordée. En plus mercredi c'était mon anniversaire, j'ai maintenant 20 ans… ce qui ne change pas grand-chose en fait…

Le prochain chapitre s'appelle Changements. Mais je vous préviens que je vais vite devenir très irrégulière sur les postages. Bizzzz


	14. Changements

**Auteur: **DLT

**Disclamer: **Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pas à nous)

**Rating: **on va mettre R même si je sais pas trop se que ça veux dire. si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer, se serait gentil.

**Genre: **romance

**Avertissement: **Attention cette fic met en avant des relations HOMOSEXUELS donc homophobes s'abstenir de nous prendre la fête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillière car si vous inonder le clavier vous ne pourrez plus reviewer.

**Pairing: **Drarry bien sûr

**Résumé: **Drago est amoureux de Harry. Seul Hermione le sait. Ils vont concoter un plan d'attaque pour le séduire.

**Note de l'auteur : **Joyeux noël à tous (et vi Thomas je pense à toi lol). Perso j'ai passé un noël pourri mais bon j'ai l'habitude. Sinon : J'ai eut mon CODEuh ! nananère. Trop contente. Je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews mais merci.

**Bonne année !**

**Comment conquérir l'homme de ses rêves ?**

_Acte 2:_

_Phase 2 : Resserrer les mailles du filet._

Chapitre 10 : Changements.

Drago regardait le paysage défiler à travers les vitres du Poudlard Express. Il avait hâte de retourner à l'école afin d'être seul avec Harry encore un peu. Ou toujours même. Le brun était resté avec lui le reste des vacances, même quand sa mère rentra au Manoir.

C'est lui qui avait expliqué la situation. Narcissa s'était effondrée en songeant qu'elle avait elle-même laissée son fils se faire violer. Drago la rassura, affirmant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Encore grâce à Harry, il avait accepté de témoigner. Stone fut condamné à perpétuité pour vols, proxénétisme, viols… Mais en raison de sa santé mentale (relire chapitre précédents ) il fut décidé qu'il resterait à Sainte Mangouste.

Ils avaient passés leur temps à faire leurs devoirs puisque Harry était allé chercher ses affaires, bavarder et faire l'amour. Drago ne pouvait se lasser. Il garder précieusement tous les moments passés avec Harry car il savait qu'ils étaient précieux.

La porte du compartiment coulissa et Harry pénétra à l'intérieur. Il s'assit face au blond avec un sourire et ils regardèrent le paysage ensemble. Le brun était allé saluer ses amis et avait passé une heure avec eux.

L'ambiance était sereine, les oiseaux chantés et roucoulés… non ça s'est mon délire, pardon.

Harry ! Souffla Drago rouge écrevisse.

Oui, mon coeur ?

Drago se tendit puis murmura :

Arrête.

Quoi donc.

_De me faire espérer_ pensa Drago. _De me faire croire que je compte réellement pour toi. De faire ça._

De faire _ça_.

Tu n'aimes pas ?

Si mais… c'est inapproprié ici.

Ici ?

Dans un train.

Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Oui.

Harry obéit.

Non !

Faudrait savoir. Taquina Harry.

Continus… s'il te plaît.

Harry sourit et repositionna son pied (je vous le donne dans le mille) et joua avec son entrejambe (bigo ! Allez chercher votre prix ) un petit moment avant d'arrêter.

Il se leva, ferma le rideau et insonorisa le compartiment. Puis, il s'agenouilla devant un Drago rouge de plaisir et entreprit de le prendre dans sa bouche. Très vite, le blond ne fut plus que cris et gémissements. Puis, il s'arqua en hurlant le prénom de son amant quand il atteignit la jouissance dans la bouche du brun.

Il repoussa ensuite le brun par terre et se frotta contre lui en le déshabillant, poussant des petits feulements. Avec force, il s'empala de lui-même sur son sexe et le chevaucha avec rapidité les faisan haleter et crier de plaisir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se rhabillèrent et se firent un câlin sur l'une des banquettes avant de s'endormirent pour le reste de trajet. Arrivés à Poudlard, ils rejoignirent leurs amis respectifs.

Drago s'amusa à le regarder et à le chauffer avec tous se qu'il pouvait trouver. De son côté Harry ne le quitter pas des yeux, hypnotisé. Il articula le mot : pervers, ce qui provoqua un immense sourire chez le blond.

Tous le monde chercha à découvrir la source d'amusement de l'imperturbable prince des Serpentard. Plus d'un froncement de sourcil se firent quand la majorité de la salle vit Harry Potter lui faire un clin d'œil.

Drago avait finalement regagné sa chambre. Une certaine tristesse étreignit son cœur. Harry le rejoindrait probablement vers 23 heures comme avant. Les habitudes allaient reprendre. Le brun recommencerait à fureter à droite et à gauche puis le rejoindrait.

Avec un soupir, Drago songea que d'une certaine façon, Harry lui était « fidèle » puisqu'il revenait toujours vers lui.

Il décida de prendre une douche et de se préparer en l'attendant. Il se lava avec une langueur qui lui était inconnue, pensant que c'était Harry qui passait ses mains sur son corps, dans ses cheveux… Mal lui en prit, (bah oui, le con ! ;b) car il arborait à présent une belle érection.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, soupira puis prit son sexe dans sa main. Faisant des petits mouvements de va et vient rapides qui le faisait haleter. Il imaginait que Harry l'embrassait lentement, explorant son corps. Que Harry prenait son sexe dans sa main, puis dans sa bouche. Puis qu'il le pénétrait avec douceur et force mêlées.

Harry !

Harry !

HARRY ! Hurla Drago en éjaculant sur la parois de la douche.

Il posa son front sur le carrelage froid pour se calmer et se nettoya avant d'arrêter l'eau. Il se retourna et sursauta avant de devenir rouge comme une tomate.

Tu t'amuses bien, ne m'avais-tu pas dis que tu trouvais cela dégradant ?

Je… je… je… bredouilla Drago.

Harry gloussa avant de s'approcher de lui.

J'ai adoré te regarder te caresser. tu es si… sensuel. Murmura t-il dans son cou, le faisant frémir.

Harry…

Se dernier frissonna.

Encore, dis le encore.

Drago sourit, se colla contre le corps en fusion du brun avant de lui souffler dans l'oreille :

Harry.

Avec un grognement sourd, Harry le prit dans ses bras pour l'emporter d'un pas vif que le lit où il le jeta. Joueur, Drago remonta à reculons jusqu'à la tête du lit pendant que Harry ôtait… arraché ses vêtements.

Tu as de la chance, j'aurais pût te prendre contre la porte ou par terre.

Drago fit la moue et ferma les yeux en se caressant doucement le torse.

Mon amant est stupide, il ne prend pas toujours en compte mes besoins… mes pulsions. Serais-tu aussi incompétent que lui ?

Harry le fixa, électrifié tandis qu'il se caressait devant lui. Il demanda d'un voix étranglée :

Tu as des reproches à faire à ton amants ?

Hum ? C'est un bon professeur mais… il ne me connait pas assez je crois pour savoir quand je suis prêt ou pas…. C'est un obsédé.

Tiens donc… Et qui suis-je ?

Drago le regarda sous ses cils faisant gémir Harry qui remontait lentement vers lui.

Un pervers qui n'aura aucun scrupule à me prendre avec force sur le champs.

Harry s'ébroua et le regarda se masturber vivement, le regard presque noir.

A quatre pattes ! Ordonna t-il.

Vainqueur, Drago gloussa en obéissant. Harry le fixa e Drago bougea les fesses en gémissant brièvement.

Idiot tu ne comprends pas… je te veux maintenant… je veux sentir ta queue en moi tout de suite. Tu es comme mon amant, vous feriez une belle paiAh !!

Harry l'empala sans prévenir et fit se qu'il lui avait demandé. Conquit, Drago accompagna ses mouvements de gémissements et de cris. il manqua de déchirer les draps et tourna la tête pour quémander un baiser.

Ils s'allongèrent côte à côte, haletants.

Tu vas te déchirer les cordes vocales un jour.

Ce serait bon pour ton orgueil, non ?

Tu es très réceptif. Sourit Harry avant de se rembrunir. tu n'as pas trop mal ?

Drago pouffa avant de s'allonger sur lui.

Tu as été parfait comme toujours. Au fait… que faisais-tu dans ma salle de bain ?

Mon amant m'a chauffé au dîner, je voulais lui montrer que l'on ne m'allume pas impudemment quand une groupie est venue m'enquiquiner. J'ai eut vite fait de m'en débarrasser et je suis aller le rejoindre ; J'allais me joindre à lui quand je l'ai surprit dans… une situation alléchante.

Drago le fixa, interloqué.

Harry n'avait couché avec personne avant de venir !

Harry l'avait rejoint directement !

Harry ne l'avait pas trompé !

il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et se cacha dans son cou.

Comment comptes-tu t'habiller cette semaine ?

Hein ?

Comment…

Oui j'ai comprit mais… pourquoi ?

Je veux savoir ou je peux te faire un suçon mais je sais que tu ne veux pas que cela se voit alors dis-moi. Si tu ne mets rien en haut je peux t'en faire un sur la fesse. Droite ou gauche je te lais…

Col roulé.

Tu as raison il faut frais. Murmura Drago avant de s'affairer et de lui faire un suçon dans le cou.

Il réalisa soudain que Harry détestait cela. Il lui avait expliqué que c'était une marque d'appartenance et qu'il n'était pas du bétail. Drago s'était empressait de lui en faire un, en lui disant d'arrêter de faire sa tête de cochon.

Cette nuit, Harry lui fit l'amour plusieurs fois avec tendresse.

Le plus étonnant c'est que au matin, il était encore là…

A suivre…

Et voilà l'acte 2 est fini. Le prochain chapitre est écrit mais je dois le modifier un peu avant…

Je vous dis donc à la rentrée (sauf si Sinelune me dit comment (façon détaillée) Drago l'apprend… tu me comprends n'est-ce pas hihihi)

Sinon, j'avais décidé de faire un sondage mais après une profonde réflexion je vais mettre une fic **drôle **avant de vous redonner le choix. En plus j'aurais approfondis les histoires.


	15. Le filet perdu

**Auteur: **DLT

**Disclamer: **Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pas à nous)

**Rating: **on va mettre R même si je sais pas trop se que ça veux dire. si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer, se serait gentil.

**Genre: **romance

**Avertissement: **Attention cette fic met en avant des relations HOMOSEXUELS donc homophobes s'abstenir de nous prendre la fête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillière car si vous inonder le clavier vous ne pourrez plus reviewer.

**Pairing: **Drarry bien sûr

**Résumé: **Drago est amoureux de Harry. Seul Hermione le sait. Ils vont concoter un plan.

**Note de moi: Encore une fois je ne peux répondre aux reviews, pardon mais j'ai peur de me faire engueueler si je reste trop longtemps. Merci tout de même, elles m'ont fait très plaisir. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas trop décevoire certaines personne **

**N'oublier aps les reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé car cela m'aide beaucoup**

**Comment conquérir l'homme de ses rêves ?**

_Acte 3 : _

_Dérapage_

Chapitre1 : Le filet est perdu

Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage serein de Drago plongeait dans le pays des songes. Il sourit d'un air attendri sans le quitter des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils, perturbé. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Avant son aventure avec Drago, il était cavaleur. Et là, cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'ils étaient ensembles. La gêne qu'il ressentait c'était peut être cela.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une gêne puisqu'il était presque… heureux avec le blond. Il le faisait se sentir vivant, sensation qu'il souhaitait ressentir depuis la mort de Voldemort mais qu'il n'avait put retrouver. Etrangement, son ancien ennemi l'attendrissait alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, ils se haïssaient. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient amants et un lien puissant les unissait.

Harry se sentait bien, une étrange chaleur le submerger totalement lorsqu'il était avec lui. Il souriait davantage allant même jusqu'à rire ce que Ron et Hermione ne parvenait à accomplir. Si il avait voulut tenter quelque chose avec Drago c'était avant tout à cause de son caractère. Il ne pensait pas alors rester avec lui aussi longtemps.

Il ne cherchait même plus d'autre coup d'un soir, Drago lui suffisait ce qui était inédit pour lui et… agréable. Il savait que avant noël, cela blesserait le jeune homme qui était très sensible, lorsqu'il le rejoignait après avoir couché avec d'autre. Mais il ne lui avait jamais rien promis. Etrangement, il allait toujours vers lui après.

Son corps fin et pâle était une source de ravissement pour lui. Il adorait voir ses yeux se voilait de passion, ses joues rougie de plaisir, ses gémissements de plaisirs et ses cris de pur d'extases. Il aimait aussi quand il était provocant et lorsqu'il le possédait, Drago était l'image même de la luxure.

L'histoire avec Stone, l'avait mis dans une rage folle. La haine l'avait submergé en voyant Drago se faire violer. Cette haine… il ne l'avait plus ressentit depuis Tom. La colère l'avait submergée, heureusement, Severus avait réparé sa bourde.

Harry l'aimait bien et savait que c'était réciproque. Son présent le montrait. Pour ne pas l'embarrasser, il ne lui avait pas dit la vérité. Hermione lui avait expliquée que la bague était un gage d'amour magique mais quand il lui avait parlé de ses fonctions, Drago n'avait pas semblait être qu courant.

Avec humour il songea que s'ils avaient couchés ensembles plus tôt, cela aurait évité bien des disputes pur rien.

Il se leva doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et regarda la chambre du préfet de Serpentard. Les tons étaient vert et argent mais meubler avec goût, ce que Drago avait de très sur. Il s'approcha de la bibliothèque du jeune homme et s'amusa à lire les couvertures. Ses lectures étaient très diversifiées. Il aimait particulièrement la pêche et les voiliers.

Harry saisit un livre au hasard et une feuille en tomba.

Là, la foudre s'abattit sur lui.

Sur la feuille, il reconnu sans peine l'écriture soignée d'Hermione.

_Plan d'attaque pour conquérir Harry. _

Qu'est-ce que…

Son visage devient de marbre à mesure qu'il lisait.

_Phase 1 : Séduction._

 _Faire que Harry soit intéressé. _

 _Montrer que tu es intéressé. _

 _Le séduire : tu dois te montrer comme tu es avec moi maintenant : drôle, gentil, timide…_

 _Refuse un peu de coucher avec lui : prenez votre temps. Mais ne le pousse pas trop loin. _

_Phase 2 : Resserrer les mailles du filet. _

 _Ne surtout pas montrer de sentiment ! _

 _Essayer de faire en sorte que votre aventure ne dure plus d'une nuit mais ne le pousse pas. Si il refuse, accepte et vois plus tard. _

 _Ne te montre pas trop collant, tu lui obéis. _

 _Ne soit pas trop entreprenant car il veut diriger sa vie_

 _Sois patient. _

 _Ne te montre pas jaloux. _

 _Ne te plains pas, il ne supporte pas. _

 _Evite de pleurer car avec lui cela risque de ne pas marcher._

 _Pas de chantage. _

 _Et surtout pas de scène ! _

Son sang se glaça à mesure qu'il lisait le parchemin. Cela faisait mal, très mal.

C'était con mais il aurait dût se méfier.

Drago était un serpent. Il aurait dût se le rappeler.

Quant à Hermione, la trahison faisait mal très mal.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui faisait le plus mal ? La trahison de sa meilleure amie ?

Ou celle de son amant pour qui il avait abandonné tout ses principes ? Pour qui il avait faillit éprouver des sentiments.

Bon sang !

Cela faisait mal.

Harry réprima ses larmes et serra les poings.

Il s'avança vers son amant endormi qui ressemblait tant à un ange.

Il eut un sourire mauvais en songeant à sa douce vengeance.

Comment procéder ?

Soudain, il sût.

Oui, il savait ce qui lui ferait le plus de mal.

Lentement, il s'approcha de lui, cela allait être plus facile. Il était allongé sur le ventre.

Il enleva la couverture avec beaucoup de douceur et lui écarta délicatement les jambes.

Drago murmura dans son sommeil et rapprocha ses mains de son visage, un sourire aux lèvres. Harry eut un sourire encore plus mauvais en le voyant sourire.

Il voulait lui faire mal, le faire souffrir. Qu'il ressente au centuple ce que lui ressentait à l'instant.

Avec une grande poussé, il le pénétra avec une rage froide, meurtrière.

Drago hurla en se réveillant et commença à se débattre mais Harry immobilisa ses mains et le plaqua sur le matelas, le forçant à subir son assaut rageur et désespéré.

Il pleurait et le suppliait de ralentir mais au contraire Harry accéléra sauvagement avant de jouir égoïstement sans que Drago n'y ait prit de plaisir. Il s'ôta du blond qui ne bougeait pas, complètement interdit par le comportement d'Harry. Il l'entendit se lever et s'habiller mais ne se retourna pas tout de suite. La violence d'Harry l'avait dérouté et blessé.

-Pourquoi tu as fait cela ? Demanda Drago nerveusement, sachant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Harry finit de s'habiller puis s'assit près du serpent. Il embrassa son front, le visage glacial.

-C'était notre dernière fois, mon ange. Répliqua Harry d'un ton doucereux et froid. C'était très agréable et tu as fait de gros progrès mais malheureusement je commence déjà à m'ennuyer.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il disait ces mots, le visage de Drago se décomposa.

-Quoi ? M… mais… Harry… attend, s'il te plaît.

Harry lui jeta son regard le plus glacial, l'empêchant de continuer.

-Un dernier conseil mon ange, la prochaine fois que tu vas à la _pêche_… prends garde à prendre un _filet_ beaucoup plus grand et un solide harpon si tu veux réussir à _attraper un gros poisson._ Cette fois-ci, tu as _très_ mal ferré. Au lieu de demander à une fille qui n'y connaît rien à la pêche, la prochaine fois, viens voir un professionnel.

Harry se releva et commença à marcher vers la porte.

-Mon dieu… tu sais c'est cela ? Demanda Drago, blême en se levant précipitamment, s'entourant d'une couverture pour cacher sa nudité.

-Dans le mille mon ange. Ricana Harry d'un ton amer.

-Harry attend, tenta calmement le blond. Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

-Mais il n'y a rien a expliquer Malefoy… je suis désolé mais je nage dans des eaux qui te sont inconnues. Quelle prétention vraiment… ricana Harry. Croire que tu aurais pût _me_ retenir. Mais dit moi qu'as-tu de si extraordinaire pour espérer garder le Survivant dans tes filets ?

-Ha… Harry a… arrête je… je t'en prie. Bégaya Drago, les yeux plein de larmes et de douleur. Ne fais p… pas cela, écoute moi je…

-La ferme Malefoy ! Trancha Harry. En tout cas tu m'auras bien fait rire durant ce petit interlude. J'ai bien aimé enseigner mon savoir à quelqu'un. Bon… tu ferais mieux de suivre les recommandations d'Hermione par contre, elle a toute à fait raison.

-Non attends je t'en conjure Harry ! Cria Drago alors que celui-ci posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Malefoy… je déteste les scènes et surtout cela ne sert à rien. Fit Harry d'un ton très calme en ouvrant la porte.

-Laisse-moi au moins m'expliquer je t'en prie… JE T'AIME !

Harry s'arrêta au lieu de franchir le seuil. Il se retourna un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

-Pas moi Malefoy, c'était juste comme cela. Tu étais un bon coup je dois l'avouer par contre.

Drago eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait en mille morceaux et qu'Harry le piétiner.

-C'est faux ! Je sais que c'est faux ! S'écria le serpent. Tu m'aimes je le sais !

-Tu as tord.

-Non je sais que j'ai raison. Hier soir tu m'as fais l'amour de manière différente tu es même venu dans ma chambre, nous avons dormis ensemble plus d'une fois et…et ce matin… ce matin…

Drago réfléchit une seconde puis devient aussi pâle que la mort.

-Tu viens de le découvrir, c'est cela ?

Harry resta silencieux, le visage semblable à un bloc de marbre.

-Merlin… Harry si tu savais… si tu savais comme…

-Cela ne m'intéresse pas Malefoy. Tu te fais des idées pour rien… cette histoire est secondaire. Je pensais rompre depuis un moment déjà. Ce n'est pas vraiment contre toi, je te l'ai dit tu es un bon coup mais…

-Non je suis différent je le sais et toi aussi tu le sais !

-Mais, continua Harry sans se préoccuper de l'interruption, je me lasse vite, je n'y peux rien. Maintenant arrête ta scène, c'est ridicule !

-Mais… je t'aime, moi. Pleura Drago sans retenu. Harry je t'ai fais du mal je le sais mais laisse-moi t'expliquer. J'ai demandé à Hermione de m'aider parce que je t'aimais et elle…

-Boucle-la ! S'emporta Harry, rouge de colère. Cela ne m'intéresse pas. C'est pas vrai mais quel idiot.

Il commença à s'engager dans le couloir. Drago courut et saisit sa manche pour le retenir, les yeux pleins de larmes, le visage blême.

-Arrête de te ridiculiser. Fit simplement Harry en se dégageant d'un coup sec.

-Laisse moi au moins m'expliquer. Supplia Drago.

-Dégage ! Cria Harry en le repoussant violemment.

Drago tomba à terre et regarda son bien aimé partir sans un regard en arrière.

Péniblement, Drago rentra dans sa chambre et s'effondra à terre.

S'était fini, son bonheur était fini. Harry ne l'avait de toute façon jamais aimé mais cela le faisait souffrir. Une simple feuille avait anéantit toute cette semaines de bonheur sans nom.

Il lui avait semblait que le gryffondor avait enlevé sa carapace pour l'accepter dans son univers. Mais il l'avait repoussé ce matin donc il ne s'était fait que des idées. Quelle ironie vraiment… En plus de la séparation, déjà douloureuse en soi, Harry l'avait blessé, physiquement et moralement. Tout était fini, cassé. De manière irrémédiable.

-Je t'en supplie ne m'abandonne pas. Pleura Drago en levant les yeux vers le plafond, implorant les cieux pour lui donner une seconde chance.

A suivre…

DLT sort de sous son bureau et regarde attentivement l'écran avant de replonger sous son bureau en criant : « RANGER VOS ARMES !!!!

Conscience de DLT : … Se passera de commentaire.

Bruit de coup de feu.

DLT : COMMENT VOULEZ VOUS QUE J'ECRIVE LA SUITE SI JE MEURS ? »

Conscience de DLT d'un ton très philosophe en buvant du thé : A vouloir écrire des fins sadiques… Je t'avais prévenue.


	16. Gouffre

**Auteur: **DLT

**Disclamer: **Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pas à nous)

**Rating: **on va mettre R même si je sais pas trop se que ça veux dire. si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer, se serait gentil.

**Genre: **romance

**Avertissement: **Attention cette fic met en avant des relations HOMOSEXUELS donc homophobes s'abstenir de nous prendre la fête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillière car si vous inonder le clavier vous ne pourrez plus reviewer.

**Pairing: **Drarry bien sûr

**Résumé: **Drago est amoureux de Harry. Seul Hermione le sait. Ils vont concoter un plan.

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Claire : **Yeahhhh merci pour ton petit mot, j'espère que tu continueras à me lire (tu vas avoir de mes nouvelles sinon). Profite bien de tes vacances mais n'oublies pas de travailler (comme moi… oublie ce que je viens de dire.) A la rentrée…

**X-Plasticine :** Mignon mais triste… merci beaucoup Oui elle est un peu incompréhensible mais j'ai trouvé le décodeur, lol. Voici la suite.

**Ada le Serpentaire : **Kiffant ton nom. MDR… tu trouves vraiment ça super qu'il s'en prenne plein la tête ? (DLT prend son air sadique et dit : Moi aussi)

**pikatchou : **_Gros rougissement_ ! Merci beaucoup.

**carpediemlfr : **J'esspère que tu t'en remet quand même. Oui, j'avoue je le veux !

**Dryzenh81 :** Bonjour à toi. Et vi… j'ai attendu le bon moment ; Enfin c'est ironique car je voulais qu'il l'apprenne quand tout aller pour le meilleur des mondes. La raison c'est que Harry était vraiment blessé et que c'était le seul moyen pour lui de montrer sa colère et le fait qu'il était blessé. Et surtout parce que c'était le seul moyen de se venger. Toi tu as à Serpentard ! comme moi ! Oui il sait lire mais il ne comprend pas que l'on peut l'aimer pour lui. Pour lui Drago est comme les autres (de ce point de vue là of course) Dérangée ???? Mais je le suis aussi !!!! Il le remettra à sa place mais plus tard. enfin, si j'y arrive je ne sais pas encore si je lui rend sa personnalité.

**Sahada : **Merci tu es la seule à le comprendre. Ne t'en fais pas cela s'arrangera plus ou moins vite.

**Caro06 :** Si tu me tue maintenant tu n'auras pas la suite alors range les carrément. Surtout que l'acte 3 est bourré le fin sadique ! Juste pour te prévenir alors évitons la tentation.

**sinelune : **Vi tu sais la suite, enfin dans les grandes lignes. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop pleurée quand même, je ne veux pas être responsable de l'augmentation du niveau de l'eau ! MDR.

PS : Ne t'enf ais pas je vais bien et j'espère que c'est pareil pour toi ! biz à toi et à ta conscience. (je vais relire ta fic après !)

**Telika :** Non je ne mérite pas de mourir ! Et pi si je meurs vous n'avez pas la suite. Harry ne l'admet pas encore ! il admet être bien avec lui c'est tout. Mais il mettra son égo au placard assez vite.

**Bibimauri :** J'adore ces fins de chapitre pourtant ! C'est vrai que maintenant il va souffrir davantage car il a eut Harry pendant un certain temps et que maintenant il n'a plus rien. Harry n'ouvrira les yeux que bien plus tard dsl.

**Lou : **Merci pour on indulgence. Et bien… je te laisse lire car tu as plus ou moins deviner ce qui aller se passer. Une fin heureuse ? Je me tatte encore, cela dépendra du nomre de reviews. ouh le beau chantage !

**Lapatate :** Merci Recoller les pots cassés ? Pas maintenant, la c'est quelques heures après…

**Lyly :** Merci.

**Gwen : **Et voilà ledernier chapitre que j'ai écrit…Tu me diras ce que tu en pense lundi. Je vais tuer Thomas, il n'a pas réviewer.

**Bins : **Oh non la suite va prendre du temps car ce chapitre est le dernier que j'ai écrit alors je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais la suite. dsl. Des bricoles ? Nan veut pas. Merci de ranger ton arme Faut pas vouloir tuer mon ryry ! Il est juste blessé. Ta théorie (le seul problème c'est que tu as confondu les prénom alors je mets du temps à comprendre ce que tu veux dire lol) Harry va vouloir mourir quand il va comprendre que Drago l'aimait vraiment ? Non pas exactement, bien sur il va s'en vouloir mais pas au point de vouloir mourir. Drago n'est pas comme dans les livres de JKR donc non il ne va pas réagir ainsi. Et puis, ils ne sont plus ensembles donc on ne peut pas dire que Harry va tromper Drago. Ta vie est interressante ne t'en fais pas .

**Pipistrelles des cachots :** Kiffant ton nom . Merci pour ton compliment, j'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer.

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami :** Noooooooon j'aime pas la souffrance ! Drago n va rien faire… il est brisé et… bah tu vas voir jusqu'où Harry est borné ;p

**Drydry : **Ma conscience a écrit le chapitre precedent alors plaint toi à elle lol ! C'est vrai qu'ils se sépare un bon moment maintenant mais ne t'en fais pas… si crains le pire lol !

**Nepheria: **LOL!

**Nyo : **Merci de m'épargner. lol. C'est vrai que Harry n'aurait pas du faire cela mais il faut comprendre que Harry commençait à lui faire confiance alors il n'a trouvé que ce moyen pour vraiment lui faire mal. Traumatiser mes lecteurs est une chose que j'adore et les fins sadiques vont tomber tout le long ! ;p

**Spicy Marmelade :** Niehhh ! C'est partis mais cela va barder en rebondissements !

**Grumeaupowaa : **J'AdÔre cela en effet. Vivre dangereusement est un art de vivre lol.

C'est vrai que Harry a abusé mais… c'était le seul moyen de se venger, la seule chose qu'il savait que cela blesserait Drago. Hermione lui fera la moral mais plus tard.

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà la suite ! j'espère que vous aimerez mais sachez (on met les choses au clair maintenant lol) il n'y a ensuite pratiquement que des fins sadiques alors ranger vos armes ! Je voulais aussi vous dire… _que je m'en vais_… pardon non c'est pas ça (bah non c'est une chanson) que je n'ai pas écrit la suite donc soyez patients(es). Merci et bonne lecture.

**Comment conquérir l'homme de ses rêves ?**

_Acte 3 : _

_Dérapage_

Chapitre 2 : Gouffre.

Drago prit place à sa table et remarqua qu'Harry n'était pas encore là. C'était étrange. Il croisa le regard d'Hermione qui fronça les sourcils. Il comprit qu'elle savait qu'il n'allait pas bien. Pourtant il arborait son masque froid pour ne pas montrer à quel point sa rupture avec Harry l'avait blessé. Il secoua la tête mais elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui, inquiète.

Drago eut un mauvais pressentiment qui se confirma. Elle était presque arrivée et il écarquilla les yeux.

Soudain, une main saisit violemment son bras, la faisant se retourner : Harry qui arborait un air glacial et menaçant. Il s'approcha d'elle, le regard noir et lui dit tout bas :

-Si jamais tu t'occupes encore de mes affaires de cul, je te tue Hermione. Siffla t-il, la laissant blême et figée.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Drago qui avait baissé les yeux vers son assiette puis alla s'asseoir près d'Harry.

-Tu sais c'est cela, Harry. Murmura t-elle, craintive.

-Toi qui prétend me connaître mieux que personne tu devrais savoir que lorsque je suis en colère on ne doit pas me parler.

Hermione inspira profondément.

-Harry…

Se relevant brusquement, s'attirant tout les regards, Harry lui lança un « La ferme ! » avant de sortir.

Hermione se levant aussi et le suivit.

-Harry… attend s'il te plaît il faut que l'on parle.

Harry se retourna, les yeux noirs.

-Comment oses-tu te mêler de ma vie Hermione ? C'est la mienne tu ne comprends donc pas ? Occupe toi de ta vie pour changer avant de te préoccuper de celle des autres ! De quel droit tu… raaaaaaaaaahh !

Il leva les bras au ciel, excédé puis recommença à marcher. Courageusement, elle le suivit.

-Je suis désolée Harry mais tu es mon ami et je voulais que tu sois heureux.

-Tu crois que j'ai eus besoin de toi pour coucher avec lui ? Franchement j'ai besoin de personne pour tirer un coup Hermione ! Ricana Harry.

Hermione s'arrêta, interdite et l'arrêta en prenant un de ses bras.

-Qu'as-tu fais à Drago ? Demanda t-elle inquiète.

Harry la fixa stupéfait.

-Réponds-moi Harry. Pressa Hermione.

-Il s'est foutu de moi alors je me suis foutu de lui.

-Mon dieu… tu… tu ne l'as pas blessé ? Harry dis-moi que tu n'as rien fait d'irrémédiable.

-Arrête un peu Hermione, tu me soûles.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte, et si il ne pouvait plus aimer après se que tu lui as fait ?

-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? Tu veux peut-être te le faire ? Je lui ais apprit plein de chose Hermione alors su tu veux te le faire tu ne t'ennuieras pas crois-moi.

Hermione leva la main et le gifla à toute volée.

-Je t'aime Harry mais tu te comportes comme un salaud parfois. Je vais aller voir si tu n'as pas anéantit ta seule chance d'être heureux.

Sans un mot de plus, elle courut à la grande salle mais Drago avait disparut.

Elle le retrouva dans la vieille salle où ils se donnaient rendez-vous, en larmes. Hermione se précipita vers lui et l'enlaça aussitôt. Drago se serra contre elle avec désespoir. Sous sa demande, il lui raconta tout, en détail, sans rien omettre.

Hermione l'écouta en le berçant doucement, déçut par l'attitude d'Harry mais en même temps, de manière paradoxale, très heureuse.

-Drago, si Harry a fait cela c'est… _bien_ d'une certaine manière.

-Quoi ? Demanda Drago épouvanté par se qu'elle disait.

-Cela veut dire qu'il a été blessé et qu'il veut se venger. C'est douloureux mais c'est _bien_ d'une certaine façon.

-Non Hermione, il me hait. Si tu avais vu son regard… Hermione qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Pleura Drago en se serrant contre elle.

-Calme-toi Drago, tout ira bien. Si il n'avait pas réagit je t'aurais dit de t'inquiéter. Comme il a été blesser cela veut dire qu'il éprouve quelque chose. Mais Harry va vouloir se venger, tu dois t'y attendre. Il essayera sûrement de te faire souffrir.

-Comment cela ? Demanda Drago bien qu'il savait déjà la réponse.

-Il va t'ignorait et enchaîner les conquêtes. Soupira Hermione.

Drago recommença à pleurer en souffrant déjà.

-Je ne tiendrais pas Hermione. Je ne vais pas y arriver.

-Tu y arriveras, je serais là. Murmura Hermione.

Harry referma la carte du Maraudeur en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione et Drago… que complotaient-il ?

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda le paysage, le visage triste. Une larme unique coula sur sa joue.

(J'espère que tu es contente Sin je ne pourrais pas faire plus pour montrer que je passe à autre chose ; LOL !!! )

Drago était assis à la bibliothèque et tâchait de faire son devoir de potion. Mais il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ça. Ni en cours. Il avait l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Depuis deux semaines. Quinze jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la rupture entre Harry et lui. Quinze jours durant lesquels Drago sombrait de plus en plus dans les néants.

Hermione le soutenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait et il se sentait bien quand elle était près de lui. Mais lorsqu'il était seul comme maintenant ou la nuit dans sa chambre. Il y songeait tout le temps.

Aurait-il pût l'empêcher ?

**C'était notre dernière fois, mon ange. Dit Harry d'un ton doucereux et froid. C'était très agréable et tu as fait de gros progrès mais malheureusement je commence déjà à m'ennuyer. **

Qu'aurait-il pût faire ?

**Mais il n'y a rien a expliquer Malefoy… je suis désolé mais je nage dans des eaux qui te sont inconnues. Quelle prétention vraiment… ricana Harry. Croire que tu aurais pût _me_ retenir. Mais dit moi qu'as-tu de si extraordinaire pour espérer garder le Survivant dans tes filets ? **

Comment avait-il pût croire qu'il réussirait à le faire tomber amoureux de lui ?

**Pas moi Malefoy, c'était juste comme cela. Tu étais un bon coup je dois l'avouer par contre. **

Il ne pouvait plus espérer. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

Il rangea ses affaires et décida d'aller prendre une douche dans sa chambre. Au détour d'un couloir, il entendit un gloussement de rire. Il regarda et vit avec horreur Harry et une fille en plein ébat.

Son cœur se brisa, silencieusement, il partit de là pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Ses affaires tombèrent à terre. Il ne voyait pas très bien à cause des larmes qui dévalaient sur ses joues. Il protégea son torse de ses bras pour combattre le froid qui menacer de le tuer.

_Si froid. _

Il alla vite dans sa salle de bain, se débarrassa de ses vêtements et ouvrit le jet brûlant de sa douche. Sa peau devint rapidement rouge vif mais il avait trop froid.

_Trop froid._

Il sortit finalement du bac et se sécha avec vigueur mais rien n'y fit.

_Tellement froid._

Il s'habilla avec des gestes mécaniques. Il se mit devant sa glace. Ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir pleurés sous la douche. Ses joues étaient blêmes. Il tremblait d'un froid intérieur. De tristesse, de douleur.

Il avait perdu. Harry avait recommencé. Rien n'avait changé. Harry courrait à droite et à gauche avec une ardeur redoublée. Il ne se gênait plus pour s'affichait aux yeux de tous avec ses amants. Différents chaques jours. Son record était de dix amants en une journée. Il couchait avec eux dans différents endroits, parfois aux yeux de tous, comme la fois où il l'avait surprit avec une fille près d'un chêne.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Hermione lui disait qu'Harry avait besoin de temps. Qu'il niait ses sentiments. Qu'il avait peur d'eux. Mais lui, savait qu'il n'y avait rien à espérer. Harry ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'aimerait jamais.

Et puis, il l'avait trop blessé dans son orgueil. Il l'avait trahit. Harry ne voudrait plus de son amitié. Jamais il ne pourrait être près de lui. Non. Drago était seul. Il le resterait toute sa vie car il n'aimerait jamais plus. Personne ne pouvait remplacer le Survivant dans son cœur. Personne.

Il était condamné. A la solitude. A la souffrance. Au désespoir.

A quoi bon vivre ?

A quoi bon vivre sans Harry ?

Machinalement, son regard se fixa sur sa baguette, posée sur le lavabo. Tout le reste devint flou. Il s'en saisit d'une main tremblante.

Les larmes aux yeux, il murmura :

Coupare. (Je suis nulle en latin alors j'invente, je fais ce que je veux, c'est moi l'auteur na !)

Une entaille se fit à son poignet droit et le sang coula.

Drago s'allongea par terre.

Le liquide rouge coula sur le carrelage blanc.

Contraste saisissant tout comme lui et Harry.

Lui si brun et lui si blond. Si pâle et si bronzé. Ombre et lumière.

Les larmes coulaient librement sur sa joue.

Harry. Murmura t-il douloureusement.

Il s'endormit, paisiblement et n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Ne cette voix si chaleureuse qui prononça son nom.

A suivre…

Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! On ne tue pas l'auteur car sinon on a pas la suite. Jouissif ! C'est tellement jouissif de couper ce chapitre ici. Dites-moi vite ce que vous en penser ! A la prochaine.

…

Merde ! Je viens de me relire… je ne me rappelais plus que j'avais écrit ça ! Bon bah… à peluche hein… je ferais de mon mieux pour me dépêcher.


	17. Coupable

**Auteur: **DLT

**Disclamer: **Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pas à nous)

**Rating: **on va mettre R même si je sais pas trop se que ça veux dire. si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer, se serait gentil.

**Genre: **romance

**Avertissement: **Attention cette fic met en avant des relations HOMOSEXUELS donc homophobes s'abstenir de nous prendre la fête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillière car si vous inonder le clavier vous ne pourrez plus reviewer.

**Pairing: **Drarry bien sûr

**Résumé: **Drago est amoureux de Harry. Seul Hermione le sait. Ils vont concoter un plan.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Dragonneva : **Beurkkkkkkkk non non non cela ne finira pas ainsi !

**Goelandrouge : **MDR

**X-Plasticine : **Oui c'est triste mais vous allez encore pleurer nananèreuh.

**Octo : **Merci pour tes compliments car pour moi s'est des compliments !

**Sinelune : **J'ai rêvé de toi hier soir mais je ne m'en souviens plus. Sinon je me suis fais une fausse joie : mardi soir je vais sur ffnet et que vois-je ?... Si je sais que tu sais… Tu n'as pas posté ! Vilaine ! J'ai longuement hésité à poster, vous auriez attendu samedi et encore… J'été morte de rire durant toute ta review, lol.

**Gwen : **Non c'est pas la philo tu es perturbée de nature mon Coeur.

**Dryzenh81 : **Merci! Meci! (DLT s'incline devant son maître lol) Je dirais plutôt psychopathe moi mais bon… Sinon… il va se prendre une claque…voir plusieurs mais pas de la façon dont tu le perçois je pense.

**Blueyeshot3 : **Bah voila la suite.

**MisseCC: **Oui je le sais je l'ai fait exprès. « Tiste et beau »… bravo tu es responsable tu réchauffement de la planète ! J'ai un big rougissement à cause de toi ! LOL

**JessyMP: **La voilà.

**Maiionette: **MERCI beaucoup cela me fait plaisir. Je jure que je fais ce que je peux pour aller vite je le promet.

**Spicy Marmelade: **Naaaaaan pas ellllllllllle!!!!!!!! Drag o aurait une attaque tu veux me le tuer ou quoi ?

**Telika: **Veux pas savoir! Et n'oublies jamais, durant tes lectures que si tu veux la fin il ne faut pas me tuer. Le drama et fin… enfin… normalement… peut-être encore un chouia

**Tetsushi: **Merci, oui, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Voici la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimer.

**Caro06: **Yes!

**Love Drago Malefoy:** Bah voilà la suite

**Polarisn7: **vi viv vi.

**Lyly: **Maci.

**Kimmy Lyn:** LOL moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les "a". Je ne veux pas le tuer, je l'aime beaucoup moi Dragounet d'amour. Mais ce n'est pas Harry, dsl.

**Elaelle: **Oh… quels jolis propos mais ne soit pas si sévère.

**Mimie: **Je ne crois pas non alors bienvenu à toi. Harry a ce tempérament car c'est toujours Drago qui est une ordure d'habitude alors… tu n'as rien raté du tout ne t'en fais pas. Il a juste peur.

**Grumeaupowaa: **Euh… non. Oui et non. Non et…non. et… non connais pas et pas envie de connaître. Maintenant débrouille toi avec ma réponse car j'ai répondu à tes interrogations. PS : Sache juste que je travaille encore moins bien sous pression

**Caro760: **Vive le sadisme! Euh… pas d'indice désolé tu dois lire ce chapitre pour être fixé.

**Claire:** LOL. Je te dis à lundi en espérant que tu m'es lu d'ici là. Biz révise bien les verbes irrégulier d'anglais (BEURK) Moi je le fais aussi… comment ça menteuse ? C'est… vrai mais j'y peux rien si je suis feignante.

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami: **Néhéhé… DLT inspire profondément et dis d'un ton démoralisé : oui ça va être dur.

**LilyMalfoy2708: **Naonnnnnn pas les tomates pourries pas les tomates pourries!!! LOL. Pour tout ses beau compliments merci beaucoup.

**Angel of Dark Wings: **MDR ! Merci d'aimer la fic mais je ne peux pas répondre à ta question car sinon plus suspense!!!!!!

**Lily2507: **Mais euh l'insilte ! J'aime pas les profs de maths (sauf celui de cette année) ! Et puis je veux mon Bizzzzzeuh ! Méchante si j'en ais pas un j'arrête de poster (comment renvoyer le « na » à son destinataire) ;p

**Lou: **Et bien la réponse est dans ce chapitre j'espère que tu vas aimer.

**HappyHermia: **(DLT toute tremblotante) Chef oui chef ! MDR

**Nyo # 1: **Un temps fou à publier ? Bon c'est vrai mais je voulais que ce soit parfait ! Et puis j'ai eut des problème avec internet (mode boudage) et pi si je meurs tu n'as pas lea suite, ni les autres merveilleuses histoires que je posterais plus tard. (Assez de raisons pour ne pas me tuer non ?)Donc ne te jette pas d'un pont car sinon tu manquerais tout cela lol.

**Lo : **LOL merci de m'en faire bénéficier mais je sais que tu m'adores et oui je sais que tu sais que je sais… bref je m'emmêle les pinceaux là. Voici le suite qui est arrivée assez vite mais c'est normale je l'avais commencé il y a plusieurs moi. Je ne suis totalement satisfaite mais bon… tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

**LightofMoon: **J'adore : (j'explique) tu commence poliment et après tu me traite de cruelle ! LOL Voici la suite j'espère que tu aimeras.

**Nepheria : **Maci !

**Cyndie : **Cruelle ? Moi ? (mode indignation) OUAIS !

**Pikatchou : **J'ai fais au plus vite alors je suis cool nan ?

**Ada le Serpentaire : **Court ? MECHANTE ! C'est le plus long ! Pour un rebondissement tu vas en avoir un accroche toi bien je ne voudrais pas te perdre en route !

**Jully Reed :** Je suis sadique, je n'y peux rien lol. Oui il en a mais il ne sait pas encore ce que c'est réellement. Mais cela on le voit dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

**Phenixmiyavi:** Merci de m'avoir laissé un mot pour chaques chapitre c'est très gentil s de ta part, j'espère que tu vas aimer.

* * *

**Comment conquérir l'homme de ses rêves ?**

_Acte 3 : _

_Dérapage_

Chapitre 3 : Coupable.

_Une entaille se fit à son poignet droit et le sang coula. _

_Drago s'allongea par terre. _

_Le liquide rouge coula sur le carrelage blanc. _

_Contraste saisissant tout comme lui et Harry._

_Lui si brun et lui si blond. Si pâle et si bronzé. Ombre et lumière. _

_Les larmes coulaient librement sur sa joue. _

_Harry. Murmura t-il douloureusement. _

_Il s'endormit, paisiblement et n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Ne cette voix si chaleureuse qui prononça son nom. _

Harry se raidit dans un souffle et s'allongea près du corps de son amant, un certain Thomas.(Et oui Gwen comme tu le vois Thomas fait enfin son apparition dans une de mes fics. Je me venge car il m'a toujours pas laissé de petit mot alors ne lui dit rien ou juste qu'il aurait une surprise si il me lisait car j'ai plus de crédit pour lui ordonner de me laisser un message. Les baffes se perdent je te le dis !) Brun, assez mince avec une petite broche. Il portait trois boucles d'oreille sur son lobe droit. Assez mignon mais… insipide.

-C'était bien. Souffla ce dernier à bout de souffle.

-Hum… Fit seulement Harry en se relevant rapidement et en se rhabillant.

-Tu t'en vas déjà.

-Toujours après l'acte désolé mais tu étais prévenu.

-Ouais c'est vrai mais… je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi sec.

-Je ne suis pas du genre câlin. Déclara t-il énervé en fermant son pantalon.

Thomas ne dit rien pendant un moment, se contentant de le fixer, pensif.

-Toi… tu as une peine de cœur. Affirma t-il avec un petit sourire.

Harry se ficha et glacial lui demanda :

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire cela ?

-Ton comportement. Il y a quelques temps tu semblais… différent comme si… tu avais trouvé chaussure à ton pied puis tout à coup tu as recommencé à coucher à droite et à gauche.

-Tu t'en plans ?

-Moi ? Non absolument pas mais… tu sais tu peux me faire confiance je…

-La dernière fois que j'ai fais confiance à quelqu'un cela m'est revenu dans la figure alors tu sais…

-C'est pour cela ? Tu as quitter la personne que tu aimais parce qu'elle ou il t'a trahis ?

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et Thomas eut un petit rire avant de dire :

-Tu sais peut-être devrais-tu aller parler avec cette personne et t'expliquer avec lui car tu te fais du mal et je suis sur que tu en fais à cette personne.

-Va te faire voir ! Cracha Harry furieux.

-Pas tout de suite mais si tu le veux plus tard pourquoi pas.

-Connard !

Harry sortit sans plus tarder de la salle désaffectée où ils se trouvaient sous le rire de Thomas.

D'un pas vif il s'éloigna de cet endroit qu'il ne supportait déjà plus. Cela faisait un moment qu'il trouvait ses amants insipides. Depuis Dra… Malefoy. Peut-être devrait-il coucher avec, cela le calmerait. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se ridiculiser davantage. Et puis recommencer son jeu de séduction après tout cela et juste pour le sauter… non, cela n'en valait pas le coup.

_JE T'AIME _!

Harry secoua la tête en grimaçant. Depuis leur rupture il repensait souvent à ce que Drago lui avait dit. Son expression tourmentée, blessée et effrayée à l'idée de le perdre. Il eut un sourire amer. Malefoy était un bon acteur. Mais dans quel but avait-il fait cela ?

Le ridiculiser ?

La gloire ?

Le sexe ?

Sûrement.

Après tout il était vierge et il était connu qu'Harry Potter était un dieu du sexe.

Mais cela faisait mal quand même.

Quelque part au niveau du cœur.

Il y avait cru.

Il se sentait si bien. Drago le comprenait et ils s'entendaient bien ensembles. Que ce soit d'un point de vu sexuel ou même humain, ils s'entendaient à merveille.

Mais il a fallut que Drago gâche tout avec son plan. Qu'Hermione est mouillée là-dedans le stupéfiait également mais après tout maintenant il savait. On ne pouvait faire confiance à personne même envers ses amis les plus proches.

Drago avait été proche, très proche.

Même trop.

Et c'est là que cela fait mal.

Pourtant cela ne devrait pas. Après tout c'était juste un coup sans plus.

_-C'est faux ! Je sais que c'est faux ! S'écria le serpent. Tu m'aimes je le sais !_

_-Tu as tord. _

_-Non je sais que j'ai raison. Hier soir tu m'as fais l'amour de manière différente tu es même venu dans ma chambre, nous avons dormis ensemble plus d'une fois et…et ce matin… ce matin… _

Harry secoua la tête.

Il n'allait pas recommencer !

Il revoyait souvent ses larmes de tristesse et de détresse mêlées.

-Harry ?

Harry releva la tête et vit Pansy en larmes.

Cette dernière se jeta dans ses bras et sanglota contre lui sans préavis. Se raidissant, Harry tapota son épaule, un peu nerveux mais ne la rejeta pas.

-Que se passe t-il Pansy ? Demanda t-il doucement.

Elle sanglota encore un peu puis renifla avant de dire :

-C'est Drago il... il… Merlin Harry c'est HORRIBLE ! Gémit-elle.

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Il… il a essayé de se suicider. Si… si Granger n'était pas arrivée… il… il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Harry pourquoi a-t-il voulu se tuer ? Je… je ne comprends plus il semblait aller si bien depuis… depuis un peu avant les vacances de noël et depuis la rentrée… quelques jours après il… il allait si mal. Il ressemblait à un zombie et ne mangeait presque plus. Il était tellement triste comme si… je ne sais pas. et ses yeux… ils étaient comme… morts. Harry… pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il a toujours été si gentil. Si…

Harry n'écoutait plus. Il avait blêmit à l'annonce de la tentative de suicide de Drago. Il eut un frisson puis se dégagea un peu brusquement de l'étreinte de Pansy et se mit à courir vers l'infirmerie.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ?

Bon sang !

Si il voulait attirer son attention c'était chose faite !

Il arriva devant l'infirmerie et vit Hermione

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Cria Hermione quand elle le vit arriver.

-Calme toi immédiatement Hermione. Coupa fraîchement Harry en s'arrêtant. que s'est-il passé ?

Hermione le regarda longuement puis commença à expliquer :

-Je suis allé voir Drago car j'étais inquiète. Nous devions nous voir et il avait une demi-heure de retard. Alors je suis allée dans sa chambre et… et là je l'ai vu dans sa salle de bain. baignant dans son sang… les veines tranchée. J'ai… je l'ais emmené à l'infirmerie et PomPom s'occupe de lui pour le moment.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard haineux et la fureur monta en Harry :

-Vas-y lâche le morceau tu en meures tellement d'envie !

-Il t'aime et toi tu l'as rejeté. Tu l'as blessé si profondément qu'il a perdu espoir. Harry comment as-tu put faire cela ? Que t'a t-il fait pour que tu en arrives à cette extrémité ? Il s'est approché trop près de toi ? C'est cela ? Il a réussit à percer ta carapace d'imbécile ? Je comprends que tu as souffert, que tu souffres et que tu te sentes seul mais tu ne l'es pas ! Tu t'es isolé alors que Ron et moi et Drago te tendions les bras ! J'ai aidé Drago parce qu'il t'aime depuis bien avant la chute de Voldemort. On n'a pas voulu te blesser. Nous voulions que tu remarques Drago et non que tu couches avec comme tout les autres ! J'y es presque cru et Drago aussi. Merlin je ne l'ai jamais vu si heureux ainsi que toi Harry. Et là… à cause de ton orgueil mal placé tu le rejettes. Et de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit. Alors un vas m'écouter très attentivement. Ne t'approche plus jamais de Drago sauf si…

-Sauf si quoi ?

-Sauf si tu es près à faire le pas.

Harry recula prestement comme si elle l'avait giflé.

Puis, sans un regard, il se détourna et courut très loin. Il ne fit pas attention à l'endroit où il allait. C'est quand il vit la porte devant laquelle il était arrêté qu'il se permit un sourire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu lui parler.

Il frappa et attendit un moment.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Harry lui sourit et lui dit :

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir Harry.

-Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non que ce passe t-il ?

Harry baissa la tête, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-J'ai besoin de te parler

-Entre je t'en prie.

-Merci Severus.

A suivre…

C'est bien parce que j'avais plein de reviews que je vous donne ce chapitre en avance.

Alors… qui sait la plus gentille de toute les ficeuse sadique et perverses ?


	18. C'est trop tard

**Auteur: **DLT

**Disclamer: **Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pas à nous)

**Rating: **on va mettre R même si je sais pas trop se que ça veux dire. si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer, se serait gentil.

**Genre: **romance

**Avertissement: **Attention cette fic met en avant des relations HOMOSEXUELS donc homophobes s'abstenir de nous prendre la fête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillière car si vous inonder le clavier vous ne pourrez plus reviewer.

**Pairing: **Drarry bien sûr

**Résumé: **Drago est amoureux de Harry. Seul Hermione le sait. Ils vont concoter un plan.

**Note de moi à vous : SVP aller lire la note à la fin c'est très important ! **

**J'espère que vous aller aimer ce long chapitre (c'est le plus long alors m'embêter pas) !**

**Comment conquérir l'homme de ses rêves ?**

_Acte 3 : _

_Dérapage_

Chapitre 4 : C'est trop tard

_Il frappa et attendit un moment._

_La porte s'ouvrit._

_Harry lui sourit et lui dit :_

_-Bonsoir._

_-Bonsoir Harry._

_-Je ne te dérange pas ? _

_-Non, que ce passe t-il ? _

_Harry baissa la tête, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux._

_-J'ai besoin de te parler_

_-Entre je t'en prie. _

_-Merci Severus. _

-Je t'en prie, assied-toi. Fit ce dernier alors que Harry entrait dans le salon clair du ténébreux maître des potions. Veux-tu du thé ?

-Hum… Je préférerais quelques chose de plus corsé si cela ne t'ennuis pas. Murmura Harry en s'asseyant sur un confortable fauteuil de cuir noir.

Après l'avoir longuement regardé, Severus consentit à lui servir un verre de whisky pur feu. Il prit place près du jeune homme et décida d'engager la conversation :

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

Harry lui jeta un regard défiant plus cracha :

-Je te fais chier ? Dis-le tout de suite.

-Langage gamin !

-Pfff.

-Alors ? Il y a une raison précise à ta venue ici ?

-Et si je te disais que je voulais juste baiser tu dirais quoi ? Demanda Harry d'un ton las.

-Je te demanderais de m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas après d'avoir collé une gifle bien sentie. Répliqua Severus d'un ton sec.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel Severus et Harry contemplèrent le feu.

_Flash Back :_

_La porte claqua et Severus redressa vivement la tête vers la porte de ses appartements. Potter ! Encore et toujours ! Cela faisait un moi qu'il repoussait ses avances. Non pas qu'il ne soit pas tenté mais en raison de la raison justement. Il savait ce par quoi passait le jeune homme et entrer dans son jeu serait néfaste pour lui. _

_Il portait une chemise noire sur un pantalon en cuir : la nouvelle mode du survivant ! Sexy en diable, dépravé en tout genre ! Les poules doivent se mettre à l'abri mais les coqs aussi ! Il avait le regard halluciné, allons bon il avait encore une crise. Severus ne savait pas quoi faire dans ses moments-là. Comment l'aider alors qu'il n'avait pas su s'aider lui-même ? _

_-Allez-vous en Potter avant que vous ne fassiez quelque chose de répréhensible. _

_-Vous avez dit que vous m'aideriez ! Cria Harry. _

_-Je vous aide justement._

_-Je ne veux pas de cette aide là ! Je vous veux !_

_-Non._

_-Baisez-moi !_

_-Non. _

_Harry s'approcha rapidement et se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser._

_Severus resta stoïque mais son corps régit en sentant ce jeune corps se pressait avec envie et désespoir contre le siens. Harry sourit victorieusement et Severus se détacha alors._

_-Vous me voulez je le sens alors faites-le._

_-Non ! _

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Ce n'est pas la solution !_

_-C'est le seul moyen de m'aider ! Hurla Harry._

_-Non c'est faux, il y a la discussion !_

_-Je ne veux pas d'un psy je veux baiser ! Cracha Harry. _

_-Moi non. _

_-Allons, allons Rogue, Déclara moqueusement le jeune homme, avec une érection comme la votre vous êtes mal placé pour dire cela. _

_-Sale morveux ! Gronda Severus en se rapprochant pour le gifler._

_Avec un petit rire, Harry se laissa frapper. Severus vit alors la détresse dans les yeux vert et sa colère retomba. Il lui caressa doucement la joue en lui murmurant :_

_-Pardon Harry. _

_Les yeux de ce dernier s'élargirent de surprise et les larmes affluèrent. _

_-S'il vous plaît aidez-moi. Sanglota t-il. _

_-Pas ainsi ce n'est pas le bon moyen. _

_-S'il vous plaît._

_-Chuuut, là calme toi. Murmura Severus en le prenant dans ses bras. _

_Harry s'accrocha à sa chemise et pleura longuement. Severus quant à lui le berça maladroitement jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. _

_Quand se fut fait, Harry leva ses yeux verts emplis de douleur vers lui._

_-S'il vous plaît Severus, faites-le. _

_-Harry…_

_-J'en ai besoin, s'il vous plaît. Je dois oublier mais pour cela il faut que vous le fassiez. _

_S-'il te plaît comprends-moi…_

_-Vous êtes le seul en qui j'ai confiance !_

_Severus ferma les yeux. _

_Puis il soupira et regarda ses yeux verts désorientés. _

_-J'accepte mais après je veux que nous parions de tout cela. tu devras me vider ton sac. _

_Harry lui fit un sourire magnifique et Severus ne pu que lui sourire en retour. Il l'embrassa alors avec tendresse et le porta dans sa chambre._

_Fin du flash back._

-Pourquoi as-tu accepté de coucher avec moi ? Demanda Harry songeur.

-A ton avis ?

-Pour pouvoir dire que tu avais couché avec le survivant ?

-Si tu penses vraiment cela de moi je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es là ? Le rabroua Severus.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais lui sourit doucement.

-Je te comprenais et te comprends… plus que tu ne le penses. Murmura Severus.

Harry le regarda, attentif comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait.

-Tu venais de _le_ tuer… tout comme moi j'ai tué… Sarah… ma fiancée… Ta réaction a été la même que la tienne : chercher un peu de chaleur mais sans souffrir. Alors je t'ai tenu loin de moi mais tu réclamais mon aide alors… j'ai cédé en pensant qu'une fois apaisé et une fois après avoir parlé tu irais mieux mais regarde toi maintenant : tu n'as pas changé, tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge avec la même ardeur que pour attraper le vif.

-Je profite de la vie.

-En la gâchant ?

Harry soupira.

-Je trouvais que… ces dernier temps… tu allais mieux pourtant. Alors je te repose la question : Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Harry resta silencieux un long moment puis déclara :

-Un peu avant noël et j'au envie de me faire ton filleul. Il… je le trouvais bandant et après l'avoir testé… j'ai découvert que cela pourrais se faire mais il avait peur. Il était vierge. Alors je lui ais donné une semaine. Nous avons parlé et apprit à nous connaître d'une certaine façon. Puis on a couché ensemble.

Harry sourit avec tendresse.

-Il est étonnant tu sais, un peu barge mais étonnant et drôle. Il a essayé de me séduire mais tout aller de travers. Le pauvre il était trop mignon. Le samedi soir, nous étions dans sa chambre et il m'a demandé de rester en pleurant. J'ai accepté. C'était… mieux qu'avec les autres. Le lendemain il… a pleuré… il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je suis partis. Je lui ais proposé de passer l'après midi avec moi. On a couché ensemble plusieurs fois et on a parlé de tout et de rien. Une routine s'est installé, il devenait mon régulier (bigre que cela fait traînée, lol.) Je le voyais le week-end et le rejoignait tout les soirs vers 23h 30. Il me faisait rire.

Harry eut un sourire doux puis il grimaça :

-Durant les vacances de noël, il m'a envoyé un cadeau. Il disait que c'était une bague de l'amitié mais Hermione m'a apprit que c'était une _Amora_ (pas la moutarde) que l'on donner à sa promise pour lui prouver son amour et la protéger. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il le sache car il a été surprit d'apprendre les propriétés de la bague. C'est elle qui m'a prévenu qu'il était en danger. Je l'ai retrouvé entrain de se faire violer par Stone. Je me suis occupé de lui. Il est vite aller mieux… a la rentrée, je l'ai rejoins directement, sans coucher avec quelqu'un avant. Il était… si heureux.

Il ferma les yeux avec une expression de douleur et finit :

-Le lendemain j'ai trouvé une feuille : _Plan d'attaque pour conquérir Harry._ Hermione et lui se sont foutu de moi en beauté. J'avais tellement mal. Il fallait qu'il ressente ce que je ressentais. Alors… j'ai cherché ce qui aurais put lui infliger cela et j'ai trouvé : le viol. Je l'ai... oui je l'ai violé. Ensuite j'ai rompu et il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait. Il pleurait, il me supplier de l'écouter mais… j'étais en colère. Tout était programmé… analyser… Cela me rappeler…

Il secoua la tête.

-Aujourd'hui il… je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais… il a tenté de se suicider. Il est à l'infirmerie là.

-Cela te touche ? Le fait qu'il ait voulu se tuer.

-Oui. Murmura Harry avant de relever fièrement la tête pour demander : tu ne dis rien ? Pas de : tu es un salaud Harry ! Comment as-tu pu faire cela ? Ou encore, Harry tu es un stupide et immature Griffondor ?

-Non je ne vais rien dire de cela. Je ne dirais pas que tu es stupide et immature car tu le sais. Un salaud ? Non tu ne l'es pas, tu te protèges à ta manière même si cela fait du mal au autres.

Harry sourit pauvrement, les yeux dans le vague.

-Tu sais, Drago ne voulais pas te faire du mal. A mon avis, il t'aime vraiment. Seulement comment voulais-tu qu'il fasse pour t'approcher, lui un Serpentard ? Ton ancien ennemi en plus ? Il a donc demandé à ta meilleure amie de l'aider. Pour essayer de gagner ton cœur. C'est un gage d'amour, maladroit je te l'accord mais il ne pouvait pas savoir les… antécédents. A part Dumbledore, Lupin et moi, qui est au courant ? Personne.

-Mais pourquoi tout planifier ? Cela semblait si vrai. Il… merde ! Il m'a mentit ! tout ça… ses mots, ses tentatives de séduction… tout était programmé d'avance ! Quel connard ! Qu'il crève !

Severus se leva et le gifla.

Un silence à couper au couteau s'installa.

Un regard de glace.

Un regard de braise.

Deux regards qui s'affrontent.

-Ne rejette pas ta faute sur lui. Je conçois que tu es honte de toi. Drago n'a fait que de trouver des moyens pour te plaire, pour t'atteindre car il t'aime. Tu es tombé amoureux de lui mais tu as peur. Peur d'affronter ce que tu as fait. Peur que tout ne soit comme l'autre fois. Peur de t'écrouler à nouveau. Drago et différent il écoute son cœur et non autre chose. Il n'est pas Svan, Harry !

Harry eut un hoquet et ferma les yeux de douleur.

_Flash back : _

_Svan Romanov. Son premier petit ami. Celui qui lui avait tout apprit sur le sexe. Celui avec qui il partageait sa peine, ses peurs. Pour qui il aurait tout donné. Mais… il apprit, plus tard… que tout avait été programmé. Que Voldemort voulait l'affaiblir. Et il y était parvenu. Harry avait pleuré et manqué de se tuer. Sans Remus… sans Severus… _

_Puis il était entrait dans une colère folle. Il avait trouvé Voldemort et ils c'étaient battus. Alors qu'il était en difficulté, Voldemort crut qui pensait qu'il pourrait utiliser Svan comme bouclier. _

_Mais Harry avait alors cruellement sourit. Il avait passé son entraînement à parfaire un sort de sa création. Un sort qui ferait souffrir, pire que la mort, pire qu'un baiser du Détraqueur. Il l'avait utilisé sur Svan. Stupéfait, Voldemort avait regardé le visage froid de Harry et avait éclaté de rire en disant :_

_-Je t'ai détruit. tu es devenu comme moi ! _

_Bellatrix et Peter étaient alors arrivés. Harry avait eut un sourire très froid et leur lança le même sort. Puis, il lui avait expliqué son sort avant de le viser à son tour. Il attendit cinq heures. _

_Cinq heures d'agonie pour le Lord Noir. Puis Dumbledore, Lupin et Severus était arrivés. Ils avaient regardé Harry qui contemplait ses deux victimes, assit sur le trône du Lord._

_-Harry ? Avait murmuré Remus._

_Il l'avait regardé et avait sourit._

_-Hé, Remus tu viens voir le spectacle ?_

_-Qu'as-tu fais ? Demanda Dumbledore._

_Harry avait alors expliqué son sortilège. Horrifié ils l'avaient regardaient un long moment._

_-Arrête cela Harry, avait demandé Remus._

_-Non ! Ils doivent souffrir ! Ils ont fais tellement de mal ! Je veux qu'ils souffrent et ils souffriront !_

_-Pas comme cela Harry. _

_-Remus… Ils resteront ainsi jusqu'à leur mort. De toute manière vous ne pouvez rien y faire puisque moi seul connais le sort qui les touche. Ils resteront ainsi jusqu'à leur mort naturelle._

_Dumbledore avait essayé de tuer l'un d'eux mais Harry avait dit avec un sourire d'excuse :_

_-Moi seul peux les tuer. _

_Ils avaient fermé les yeux. _

_-Harry tu vas allez en psychiatrie si tu continus ainsi._

_-Je ne suis pas fou même si j'aimerais l'être. _

_Ils se regardèrent et décidèrent d'un comme un accords de faire un pacte :_

_-Harry, la seule chose que je te demande c'est de tuer Voldemort. Nous dirons ensuite que c'est lui qui leur a jeté un sort. Ils iront à Sainte Mangouste en psychiatrie. Tu n'auras pas de problème comme ça. _

_Après une heure de contemplation, Harry avait accepté. Il tua le lord et cinq minutes après les troupes arrivées. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé ce jour là à part eux. _

_Fin du flash back/ _

Harry regarda le visage pâle de Drago. Ce dernier dormait profondément. Le bandage sur ses poignets, bien visible. Harry eut envie de pleurer. Il se rappela les dernières paroles de Severus :

-Tu as le droit d'être aimé Harry. Drago estmerveilleux et il peut te rendre heureux. Seulement tu ne dois pas avoir peur de lui, ni d'ouvrir ton cœur à nouveau. Va le voir et demande lui d'essayer à nouveau.

Harry regarda Drago avec peur et tendresse.

Il l'aimait, c'est vrai mais… comment faire ?

Il décida de se jeter à l'eau et de lui parler quand il irait mieux. Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres pour lui dire au revoir mais quand il se réveilla il croisa des prunelles grises très froides.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

Harry eut un pauvre sourire et murmura :

-Je voulais te voir je… Drago…Je voudrais que l'on essaye à nouveau.

-Va t'en. Déclara Drago d'une voix sèche.

-Quoi ?

-C'est trop tard Potter, va t'en.

-Drago…

-Tu m'as fais trop de mal. Ca suffit laisse-moi ! Je ne veux plus te voir.

Le cœur d'Harry se brisa et il retrouva son visage d'avant pour déclarer d'une voix polaire :

-Très bien comme tu veux !

Et il se tourna pour marcher vers la sortie et pour cacher ses larmes. Mais il ne vit pas non plus celles qui dévalaient sur celles de Drago et referma la porte sans la claquer. Il courut ensuite jusqu'à sa chambre et se roula en boule sur son lit en pleurant.

Drago quant à lui entoura ses bras autour de ses jambes et pleura longuement.

Encore une fois…

Ils avaient le cœur brisé.

Fin.

Et voilà, c'est fait. Mon plus long chapitre.

Maintenant, chantage :

Je déclare solennellement que si Ariane Malefoy-Shinigami ne poste pas la suite de La chutr d'un ange, je laisse cette fic ainsi, sur cette fin cruelle. Donc, allez l'encouragé pour l'aidez à poster plus vite. En cas échéant merci de m'avoir lu. Je ne réponds pas aux reviews mais merci, elles m'ont fait très plaisir


	19. Rédemption

**Auteur: **DLT

**Disclamer: **Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pas à nous)

**Rating: **on va mettre R même si je sais pas trop se que ça veux dire. si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer, se serait gentil.

**Genre: **romance

**Avertissement: **Attention cette fic met en avant des relations HOMOSEXUELS donc homophobes s'abstenir de nous prendre la fête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillière car si vous inonder le clavier vous ne pourrez plus reviewer.

**Pairing: **Drarry bien sûr

**Résumé: **Drago est amoureux de Harry. Seul Hermione le sait. Ils vont concoter un plan.

**Comment conquérir l'homme de ses rêves ?**

_Acte 3 : _

_Dérapage_

Chapitre 5 : Rédemption.

Harry se réveilla le cœur lourd. Il se rappelait comment son entrevue avec Drago s'était passée avec une exactitude horrible. Il avait tout gâché. Comment faire pour récupérer l'homme qu'il aimait ? Comment fait-on pour reconstruire quelque chose de briser ? Il l'ignorait.

Il se leva et s'habilla rapidement avant d'aller dans la chambre de Drago. Il s'assit sur son lit et resta un long moment ainsi, le regard dans le vide, à se rappeler les bons et mauvais moments passé ici dans cette pièce. Leurs conversations, leurs ébats, leur rupture.

_Non attend je t'en conjure._ _Arrête je t'en prie Harry ne fais pas ça. Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer Harry… Je T'AIME ! Ecoute Harry… Mais je t'aime moi…_

Harry secoua la tête et se passa une main sur le visage, chassant par cette occasion les larmes de son visage. Il avait été si cruel ! Mais il ne voulait pas… il avait juste peur. Terriblement peur. Peur d'être trahit à nouveau. Peur de ne pas avoir accès à se qu'il désirait depuis qu'il était en âge de raisonner.

Etre aimé était-il trop demandé ? Etre aimé pour se qu'il était vraiment et pas juste le survivant ou un sorcier puissant. Etre aimé pour soit. Pour ce que l'on est vraiment, sans restriction aucune.

Mais lorsqu'il avait eut la chance d'obtenir se qu'il voulait il avait tout gâché. Tout détruit. Et pourquoi ? Par peur. Désespéré, Harry se mit à pleurer.

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et sursauta quand une main se posa sur sa tête. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard doux d'Hermione. Elle lui sourit, juste comme ça.

Elle l'aimait.

Pour se qu'il était.

Avec ses qualité.

Ses défauts.

Ses peurs.

Ses secrets.

Elle le prit dans ses bras en lui disant que tout allait s'arrangeait. Qu'elle l'aiderait du mieux qu'elle le pourrait. Mais Harry s'accrochait à elle en sanglotant. En lui demandant pardon. Parce que ce n'était pas qu'elle qu'il voyait. C'était aussi tout les autres. Il demandait pardon à toutes les personnes qu'il avait blessées.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda la jeune fille en lui caressant la tête après qu'il se fut calmé.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu comptes abandonner ?

-NON !

-Alors c'est bien. Sourit-elle tendrement.

Elle lui sécha les larmes qui coulaient le long de sa joue puis se leva, marcha vers le bureau où elle prit un parchemin, de l'encre, un support et elle revint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Voyons voir quel plan d'attaque on peut trouvait pour reconquérir Drago Malefoy.

Harry sourit simplement et ensembles ils mirent au point le plan d'attaque pour attraper Drago Malefoy dans les filets du survivant.

_Deux jours plus tard._

Drago sortit de l'infirmerie le cœur lourd. Il ne savait pas comment faire. Comment devait-il réagir ? Devait-il l'ignorait ? De toute façon, songea t-il avec amertume, Harry le ferait.

Il n'avait donc pas à s'inquièter. Tout se qu'il devait faire, c'était de l'ignorait. Après tout, il ne restait que quelques mois avant la fin de l'année et après il partirait loin, très loin du survivant. Il devait redevenir le Drago Malefoy d'avant et surtout… chasser cette maudite boule de son ventre.

Il pénétra dans la grande salle et gagna la table des Serpentards sans un regard pour la table des Griffondors. Il salua Blaise et Pansy qui lui sourirent avec affection. Tout les trois s'étaient rapprochés depuis qu'il avait tenté de se suicider. Drago leur avaient tous racontés et ils avaient compris

Désormais, il n'était plus seul. Ils avaient jurés de l'aider et Drago savait qu'ils le feraient. Car ils étaient ses amis. Ils parlaient des cours de potions à Drago, racontant les dernières anecdotes de Poudlard, sans jamais faire mention du survivant.

Soudain, un grand cri se fit entendre. Tous les yeux se levèrent vers la chouette blanche qui portait un énorme bouquet de roses rouges. Tous reconnaissait la chouette d'Harry Potter et se demandait pour qui était se magnifique bouquet. Elle plana jusqu'à Drago qui blême, fixait les roses qu'il venait de recevoir.

Les murmures étaient assourdissants, tous commentaient se présent inattendu. Drago, tremblant, saisit la carte qui accompagnée le bouquet.

_Amour, _

_Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin contempler tes yeux. Ses deux jours sans toi mon parus une éternité. Voici ce bouquet de 24 roses pour te symboliser mon amour. _

_Tu me manques à chaques secondes._

_Harry._

Drago dégûlit et leva doucement les yeux vers la table des rouges et ors. Il croisa le regard émeraude de son ancien amant et rougit sans raison avant de baiser la tête et de se cacher derrière son bouquet de rose.

Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Surtout devant tout le monde.

_Durant l'heure de Métamorphose._

Les élèves de 7ème année devaient changer un hérisson en éponge. Le professeur McGonagall passait près de chaque élève pour pouvoir faire une démonstration. Neville venait d'obtenir une éponge hérissée de piquant qui tentait de se faire la malle quand elle s'arrêta près de Harry. Après un coup d'œil malicieux à Hermione, ce dernier ce concentra et fit apparaître une magnifique éponge rouge et or.

Avec un sourire, McGonagall lui mit un O puis alors qu'elle allait passer à Hermione, le regarda les yeux écarquillé. Harry venait de transformer son éponge en un magnifique pendentif en forme d'une rose argentée avec un cœur émeraude.

-Monsieur Potter, elle est magnifique ! S'extasia t-elle.

-Merci, professeur.

-Gardez-là ou offrez-la à quelqu'un. Une telle merveille ne peut redevenir un hérisson.

-Merci professeur.

Avec un sourire, Harry se leva et marcha vers Drago qui trembla en voyant le regard tendre d'Harry. Ce dernier se mit derrière lui et attacha le pendentif autour de son cou. Tout le monde chuchotait.

Puis Harry posa ses mains sur les épaules de Drago qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et fit apparaître un miroir pour qu'il puisse se voir.

-Magnifique. Souffla Harry avant de caresser doucement la joue du blond qui rosit de plaisir.

Puis le rejoignit sa place avec un sourire à son professeur.

-Euh… Miss Granger à vous.

_Une semaine plus tard._

Harry était assez satisfait de lui. Tous les jours, il ne cessait d'avoir de petites attentions pour le Drago qui n'arrêtait pas de rougir. Que ce soit sous le déluge de cadeaux plus surprenant les uns que les autres. Par exemple lors d'un match de quidditch qu'Harry avait encore une fois gagné, il lui avait offert le vif d'or qui était transformait en cœur. Ou encore, la Rosa Morta, une fleur immaculé que seul quelqu'un de pur et amoureux (sincère), des objets qu'il transformait à son gré…

Plus d'une personne avait essayé de couché avec lui mais Harry avait été ferme, il ne s'intéressé qu'à une seule personne. Et bientôt le bruit était parvenu aux oreilles de Drago : Harry Potter est amoureux de Drago Malefoy et tentait de le reconquérir. Ce dernier avait rougit violemment en voyant tous les regards converger vers lui sous le rire d'Harry. Les paris étaient ouverts : Harry Potter allait réussir et si oui au bout de combien de temps.

Mais là, Harry allait faire le grand final de sa phase de séduction. Il avait discuté avec Dumbeldore qui était d'accord de l'assister pour son plan.

La, il était derrière le rideau et entendait le directeur parler d'une surprise inattendue de l'un des élèves. Des murmures interdits et curieux s'élevèrent dans la grande salle et Harry inspira profondément. A vrai dire, il aurait préféré être sur un champs de bataille plutôt qu'ici mais bon qu'est-ce que l'on ne ferias pas par amour ?

Le rideau s'ouvrit sur lui et le silence se fit puis les premières notes commencèrent et Harry commença à chanter :

_Etre aimé comme je t'aime semblait suffire._

_J'en ai même oublié de te le dire._

Il croisa le regard de Drago qui était stupéfait et ne le quitta pas des yeux.

_Laisse moi essayer, s'il est encore temps_

_S'il te reste du temps, au moins essayer_

_Le dire autrement._

_Ou juste me laisser…_

Harry essayait de lui communiquer tous ses sentiments.

_Encore du temps_

_Rien qu'un instant _

_Pour ça_

_Encore du temps_

_J'ai tant attendu déjà_

_De tout ce qu'on ne dis pas_

Drago ne le quitter pas des yeux, Harry savait qu'il était émut et qu'il écoutait attentivement ses paroles.

_Si je t'aime suffisait, à faire attendre_

_Quand bien même, je pourrais, parfois l'entendre_

_Laisse moi te manquer_

_Où je ne suis pas_

_Où je n'irais pas._

_Au moins te manquer _

_Le dire juste une fois_

_Ou s'il faut te laisser_

_Encore du temps_

_Rien qu'un instant _

_Pour ça_

_Encore du temps_

_J'ai tant attendu déjà_

_De tout se qu'on ne dit pas_

_Encore du temps _

_Un seul instant_

_Laisse moi essayer ou laisse moi te manquer _

_Ne pas oublier qu'il faut se laisser…_

Harry savait qu'il commençait à pleurer, juste une larme car quoi qu'il dise, il savait qu'il avait encore peur. Peur que malgré tout, Drago ne le rejette, qu'il soit trop tard.

_Encore du temps_

_Rien qu'un instant pour ça _

_Encore du temps_

_J'ai tant attendu déjà_

_De tout se qu'on ne dis pas_

_Laisse moi rien qu'un instant. _

Quand les notes s'arrêtèrent, les applaudissements enthousiastes retentirent.

Seul Drago n'applaudissait pas, il avait détourné les yeux et regardait son assiette.

Harry sourit tristement et sortit le la salle.

A présent, il marchait dans le parc de Poudlard, perdu dans ses pensées, songeant à ce qu'il pourrait inventer d'autre pour séduire Drago. Il repensait d'ailleurs aux tentatives de séductions de Drago et s'éclata de rire.

-Je me demande ce qui peut bien de faire rire.

Harry se retourna avec un sourire et s'approcha doucement du blond. Arrivée tout près de lui, si bien que chacun sentait la chaleur de l'autre sans se toucher pour autant, il lui sourit et répondit :

-Je pensais au roi démon.

Drago rougit et détourna les yeux mais Harry saisit son menton et l'obligea à lui faire face avec douceur.

-Tu étais vraiment trop mignon et j'avoue que j'ai adoré entendre tes déboires. Tu étais vraiment adorable. As-tu aimé la chanson ?

-Oui. Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ? Demanda Drago d'une petite voix.

-Parce que je veux que tu reviennes.

-Je t'ai demandé de me laisser Harry, tu m'as fait trop souffrir je… s'il te plaît arrête de me torturer. Gémit-il en se détournant.

-Je suis un Griffondors Drago et à moitié Serpentards. Quand je veux quelque chose je fais tout pour l'obtenir et je _te_ veux.

Drago eut un rire amer.

-Bien si c'est cela viens dans ma chambre ce soir mais après tu me laisses tranquille.

Harry sourit et l'enlaça sans se préoccuper de son raidissement.

-Mais je ne te veux pas que dans mon lit, amour.

-Arrête ! Cria Drago en sentant avec horreur les larmes couler.

-Quoi ?

-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi.

-Mais pourtant c'est ce que tu es, Drago. Je te veux… entièrement. dit-il en mordillant son cou.

-Tu m'as eut mais tu n'en as pas profité, Potter. Déclara Drago d'un ton sec en se dégageant.

-Mais je sais que tu m'aimes toujours. Ecoute… je veux m'excuser. Je t'ai fais du mal… physiquement et mentalement… pardon. Je voudrais que le me laisse une chance, Drago s'il te plait. Je te promets que je peux être un petit ami parfait.

-Un petit ami ? Répéta Drago stupéfait.

-Oui. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux, Drago. Je te veux dans mon lit, je ne te mentirais pas je…

-Je te satisfait je le sais mais tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre.

-Certainement pas tu es le seul à me combler comme tu le fais.

Drago détourna les yeux avec un sourire amer.

-Mais je te veux aussi dans ma vie.

Drago le regarda, surprit mais retrouva vite son air impassible.

-Ce que je te propose d'essayer est simple. Laisse-moi une dernière chance, je voudrais que tu me laisses te courtiser, que l'on construise une vraie relation.

-Une relation ne se base pas sur du sexe Potter, ni sur des tromperies. Murmura le blond sans le quitter des yeux. Je ne suis pas près à coucher à nouveau avec toi et je sais que tu aimes trop le sexe pour attendre et crois moi, il va s'écouler un long moment avant que tu ne me touches à nouveau.

-Je peux attendre pour _te faire l'amour_, Drago ne t'en fais pas. On a toute notre vie pour cela. Je ne te tromperais plus et je veux que tu saches que je n'ai couché avec personne depuis un bon moment. En réalité tu étais mon seul amant depuis que je t'ais rejoins durant les vacances. Je me suis rendu compte très vite je tu me satisfaisait. Si je continuais à coucher avec d'autre s'était pour ne pas voir la vérité.

-La vérité ?

-Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Quand ? Je ne saurais pas te le dire. Etait-ce quand tout à commencer ? Quand nous nous sommes parlé après la bataille ? Je ne sais pas mais je sais que je t'aime et que je ne veux plus que l'on soit séparé. Drago… je t'en prie, laisse moi une dernière chance.

Harry regardait le blond stupéfait avec des larmes dans les yeux. Un long moment s'écoula quand Drago prit la parole.

-Tu n'iras pas voir ailleurs ?

-Non.

-Ne t'attends pas à se que je te tombe dans les bras Potter, tu vas devoir ramer. Souffla t-il avec un sourire.

-Je suis patient. Sourit Harry.

Bon sang je voudrais vraiment arrêter là… Oh et puis, cela fera un chapitre de plus à faire plus tard. J'espère que cela vous a plu, je voulais poster plus tôt mais je n'étais pas satisfaite de ce que j'écrivais alors…

La chanson est Encore du temps et est extraite de la comédie _Le roi soleil._

A très bientôt tout le monde!


	20. Réparer

**Auteur: **DLT

**Disclamer: **Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pas à nous)

**Rating: **on va mettre R même si je sais pas trop se que ça veux dire. si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer, se serait gentil.

**Genre: **romance

**Avertissement: **Attention cette fic met en avant des relations HOMOSEXUELS donc homophobes s'abstenir de nous prendre la fête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillière car si vous inonder le clavier vous ne pourrez plus reviewer.

**Pairing: **Drarry bien sûr

**Résumé: **Drago est amoureux de Harry. Seul Hermione le sait. Ils vont concoter un plan.

**Note importante : **Qui s'est votre auteur préféré ? Qui est la plus gentille ? Celle qui a posté avec rapidité et tout et tout ? C'est moi alors on dit merci DLT !!!Pfff je devais poster ce nouveau chapitre 2 jours après le dernier posté et internet ne marchait pas! Dégoûtée! Mais bonn vous l'avez quand même largement en avance!

Sinon je voulais vous demander un petit service : ma prochaine fic (Sinelune regarde à la fin du chapitre pour explication (les autres aussi peuvent)) sera drôle, en gros Harry doit s'occupé d'un enfant de… 3 ans je crois qui n'arrête pas de faire des bêtises. Donc, tout le monde je vous demande de bien vouloir m'aider à trouver des bêtises que l'enfant pourrait faire, des bêtises _drôles _!

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews cela me fait plaisir vraiment mais je ne peux pas répondre (faute de temps et puis bon je vous mets un nouveau chapitre parce que je vous adore !)

**Je suis tombé sur de nouvelles fics que je tenais à vous faire découvrir : **

**L'enfant**, de Snapichou. Harry découvre qu'il est le fils de Severus Rogue. _Vraiment drôle surtout le premier chapitre, j'adore la réaction de ryry et ses crises de panique quand il doit le dire à Sev ! _

**Le sacrifice d'Harry Potter**, de Snapichou. Harry doit se vendre à Voldemort pour stopper la guerre. Slash Harry/Voldemort. _Oulala c'est très très bien aussi ! J'aime beaucoup l'esprit de sacrifice d'Harry, il n'a aps le choix et se voit contraint de faire tous ce que Voldemort lui ordonne. _

**Adel O Adel**, d'Akas, (je ne sais plus si j'en ais déjà parlé mais bon) Harry découvre qu'il est le fils de son détestable professeur de potion mais ne le lui dit pas. Seulement Rogue va l'apprendre un jour et la… c'est le drame (pardon cela m'est revenu à l'esprit cette bêtise et j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher) _Hilarante, j'adore et attends la suite avec __**impatience**_

**C'était écrit**, d'Elehyn(pareil je ne sais plus si j'en ai déjà parlé et j'ai la flegme de regarder) Alors c'est aussi un Sev/Harry, ils sont obligé de vivre ensembles mais un jour Harry va apprendre qu'il doit épouser son prof à cause de sa mère et de Sirius sinon ils vont mourir. J_'adore c'est très bien écrit et assez réaliste j'attends aussi la suite avec __**impatience**_

**Lullabies**, d'Anyssia. Harry doit vivre avec son prof de potion, sûrement un slash Sev/harry. _J'adore aussi, elle est très touchante. _

**Petit**, de Loupiot. Voldemort n'a pas put tuer Harry Potter et là ramener avec lui et fini par s'en occuper. _J'adore aussi (comment ça j'aime toutes les fics ? Je suis pas difficile ?Moi ?) car on découvre une facette de Voldemort qui est très touchante ! Et puis c'est aussi drôle je dois ire. _

**Les liens du sang, **(publier sous le titre de **Réponse au défi 2 de Lady Jedusor **je crois) de Bunny Anoushka Kalika. Harry se retrouve dans le passé sans savoir pourquoi quand il est été petit et rencontre Tom Elvis Jedusor qui décide de l'élever et d'en faire son héritier. Seulement quand Harry réussit à vaincre sa peur, il retourne à son époque. Quand enfin, il entre dans e monde sorcier il apprend qu'il a tué son père. A Poudlard, il se fait admettre à Griffondor pour tromper son monde et se lit d'amitié avec Drago Malefoy. Le temps passe et Harry comprend que son père n'est pas mort. _On revit les livres de JKR mais avec un Harry sombre qui trompe son monde. C'est génial ! Vraiment, je vous encourage vivement à lire cette fic ! _

Bien sur (et malheureusement) ces fics ne sont pas complètes mais je vous encourage à aller les lire. N'oubliez pas de laisser un mot aux auteurs ça fait toujours plaisir. Bonne lecture.

**Comment conquérir l'homme de ses rêves ?**

_Acte 3 : _

_Dérapage_

Chapitre 6 : Réparer.

Harry était nerveux, il vérifia que tout était en place pour la soirée puis inspecta sa tenue pour la dixième fois. Pantalon en cuir noir et chemise pourpre chatoyante. Il était très sexy comme toujours, songea t-il avec un sourire satisfait. Pour la première fois... depuis Svan, il allait laisser quelqu'un entrer dans sa chambre.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il courtisait Drago.

Un mois qu'il lui offrait des présents.

Un mois qu'il lui faisait comprendre qu'il l'aimait sans le lui dire vraiment.

Un mois qu'il n'avait couché avec personne ou embrassé quelqu'un.

Et ce soir, enfin, Drago avait accepté de dîner avec lui. Bien sur, il savait que c'était avant tout pour parler. Ce soir, Harry allait devoir tout raconter. Mais il était près, malgré la peur qu'il ressentait. Et si Drago ne voulait pas de lui ? Et si il ne voulait pas lui pardonner malgré tout ?

On frappa à la porte et Harry se précipita pour ouvrir.

Quand il ouvrit la porte un sourire niais apparut sur son visage.

Drago était là, magnifique dans un pantalon noir et une chemise grise. Il n'avait pas mit de gel dans ses cheveux qui caressait son visage pâle. Il portait le collier que Harry lui avait offert à noël.

- Bonsoir. Dit Drago avec un mince sourir.

Harry sentit sa nervosité.

- Bonsoir, tu es magnifique. Souffla t-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Il le laissa entrer et referma la porte derrière lui. Il le regarda inspecter la pièce avec attention et curiosité. La chambre était grande, les murs étaient vert amande. Il y avait une fenêtre, une porte menant à la salle de bain. Un coin cuisine, un immense lit à baldaquin avec des draps en sain noir.

Un bureau sous la fenêtre, une bibliothèque, un canapé en cuir noir accompagné de deux fauteuils, face à la cheminée et une table recouverte d'une nappe blanche où reposaient deux couverts et des chandelles.

- La totale ? Demanda Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Harry lui sourit doucement et le dirigea vers le canapé pour prendre un apéritif. Ils burent dans un silence paisible puis Drago demanda :

- C'est toi qui as cuisiné ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Harry.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé aux elfes ?

- Je voulais le faire, les Dursley m'ont obligés à cuisiner quand j'étais jeune mais j'aime ça.

Le visage de Drago se tordit dans un rictus colérique à l'entente des Dursley. Harry lui en avait un peu parlé mais resté dans le superficiel quand il le faisait.

- Que sommes nous censés faire ? Demanda soudain Drago.

- Bah… manger. Répondit Harry d'un air innocent.

Drago lui jeta une œillade sévère qui le vit pouffer.

- On parlera après. Ajouta Harry avec un sourire.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le four suivit de Drago. Ce dernier le regarda préparer le gigot et les flageolets (j'adore ça) puis ils dînèrent en conversant sur tous les sujets presque. Puis, après la glace à la vanille, ils retournèrent sur le canapé pour un thé.

Le silence s'installa puis, Drago regarda Harry avec attention.

- Tu m'as dit que ce soir tu me donnerais des explications. Dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Drago était ainsi maintenant. Restant dans le neutre même si Harry savait qu'il était touché par toutes ses attentions. Mais il restait sur ses gardes. Le jeune homme savait qu'il allait devoir ramer pour retrouver sa confiance mais il allait y arriver. Il _devait_ y arriver.

- Oui. Je… je suis un peu nerveux.

Drago le regarda sans rien dire et Harry inspira profondément.

- Avant tout… je tenais à m'excuser. Ce que j'ai fais est impardonnable et cruel. Je… je te demande pardon.

Drago baissa la tête mais restait attentif mais Harry savait qu'il repensait à leur rupture.

- Je me suis longtemps demander comment mis prendre… te parler de toi puis le _lui_ ou bien l'inverse.

Drago releva la tête, impassible.

- Je dois dire que je ne sais toujours pas par quoi commencer.

- Commence par le plus facile. Suggéra Drago.

Harry resta silencieux un long moment avant de fumer une cigarette puis se lança :

- Tu n'étais qu'un défi de plus. Oh tu me plaisais… beaucoup… beaucoup trop à vrai dire mais… je ne voulais pas m'en rendre compte. J'ai décidé de coucher avec toi mais… tu étais différent. Tu as voulu apprendre à me connaître… chose qu'aucun de es amants n'avaient tenté de faire. Je sentais déjà que c'était dangereux mais je pensais pouvoir me contrôler quand même… faire en sorte que tu te sentes suffisamment en confiance pour pouvoir t'avoir.

Harry tira une bouffée et regarda Drago qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- Puis tu as… voulu me séduire, sourit-il, tu étais vraiment adorable. Tu me faisais rire chose inhabituelle. Le soir où nous avons couché ensembles… je ne pensais pas vraiment que nous le ferions car tu étais vraiment nerveux mais… cela a été magique. tu m'as fais ressentir un plaisir inouï cette nuit là. Mais je voulais garder le contrôle alors je sui partis durant ton sommeil. Le lendemain, tu étais si désemparé… j'ai pris cette excuse pour justifier que je voulais passer plus de temps avec toi. Ca et le fait que tu étais mon meilleur amant. Nous avons donc passé du temps ensembles. Du temps où tu me faisais rire et parler surtout. Tu ne te cantonnais pas à vouloir coucher avec moi.

Il s'arrêta à nouveau pour réfléchir un moment avant de poursuivre :

- Dès fois tu me disais des choses… comme _c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes._ D'un certain côté tu me faisais peur alors… j'ai pris d'autres amants mais je restais tout de même avec toi. Tu ne disais rien, cela m'arranger d'une certaine manière. Puis durant les vacances de noël j'ai reçut on présent. Hermione m'a indiqué qu'il s'agissait d'une _Amora_ un gage d'amour alors que toi tu m'assurais que c'était un gage d'amitié. Je me suis dis que tu ne savais pas ce que c'était. pelle a commencé à me brûler. C'est encore Hermione qui m'a dit que la personne qui m'avait offert cette bague était en danger alors je suis allé chez toi.

Drago frissonna.

- Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai ressentit une douleur et une fureur que je n'avais pas ressentit depuis… longtemps. J'ai furieux mais je savais que je devais d'abord m'occuper de toi. Nous avons dormis ensemble pour la première fois cette nuit là. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris, cela n'avais jamais été aussi clair mais je ne t'ai rien dis car j'avais peur.

Harry ralluma une cigarette et tira dessus nerveusement. Avant de dire sans regarder Drago :

- Puis on est retourné à Poudlard, je me rappelle que je t'ai surprit quand je t'ai rejoins plus tôt que prévu mais pour moi c'étais naturel. Tu me suffisais amplement et je ne voulais déjà que toi. Seulement... le lendemain… je regardais comme ça sans arrière pensé et je suis tombé dessus. J'étais en colère, tellement en colère et aussi blessé. Je… tout avais été planifié. Pour moi c'était une trahison de plus. Je devais me venger, te faire mal. Plus rien ne compter. Mais je ne savais pas comment faire. Puis se qui s'est passé à noël m'est revenu à l'esprit et je t'ai violé sans pitié avant de rompre.

Harry grimaça.

- Tu pleurais et me demander d'attendre… que tu voulais m'expliquer. Tu m'as ensuite dit que tu m'aimais mais… je ne pouvais pas… tout ce que je voyais c'était que tu m'avais trahis. Alors je t'ai laissé. Je me suis disputé avec Hermione à ce propos et j'étais perplexe car… elle a semée le doute. M'aimais-tu réellement ? J'ai décidé que non. Ensuite j'ai recommencé à coucher à droite et à gauche car je voulais t'oublier et te faire mal jusqu'au soir où l'un de mes amants m'a fait réalisé que c'étais peine perdu que je ne pouvais pas t'oublier. Puis Pansy m'a annoncé que tu avais tenté de te tuer. J'ai eut tellement mal à ce moment là. J'ai courus vers l'infirmerie et j'ai rencontré Hermione qui m'a accusée d'être responsable. J'ai pris peur et je suis allé voir… mon second amant, celui qui était la seule avant toi à me résister…

Harry sourit doucement.

- C'était plus un hasard qu'autre chose mais… C'était la seule chose raisonnable à faire. La seule personne à me comprendre car il a traversé la même chose que moi d'une certaine manière. Nous avons parlé longtemps. De toi principalement puis de… bref il m'a alors fait dire ce que je ne pouvais dire haute voix. Puis je suis allé te voir mais tu m'as rejeté ce que je comprends parfaitement. Mais après j'ai décidé que je ne pouvais pas rester ainsi, que je devais agir et te récupérer d'où ce mois que tu as vécut.

Le silence s'installa puis Harry demanda si il avait des questions.

- Beaucoup oui, dit-il, mais répondras-tu franchement ?

- Bien sur.

- Qui est… ton deuxième amant ?

Harry grimaça.

- Le hic c'est que j'ai promis de ne rien dire. Je t'ai aussi promis que je te le dirais à la fin de notre scolarité.

- Tu as couché avec quand tu lui as parlé ?

- Non. Nous ne l'avons fait qu'une fois… pour m'aider.

- T'aider ?

- Je… c'est la deuxième chose que je dois te dire. Murmura Harry.

Drago le regarda un moment avant de poursuivre :

- Tu dis que tu as comprit quelque chose qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Que je t'aime.

Drago sursauta avant de rougir et de détourner les yeux doucement.

- Pourquoi… n'as-tu rien dit pour la bague ?

- J'avais peur que tu me dises que tu m'aimais.

- Qu'est-ce qu cela aurais changé ?

- Il y a… bon sang en parler à quelqu'un qui n'est pas au courant est vraiment difficile ! Je n'aurais pas du faire ce que j'ai fait quand j'ai découvert la supercherie. Enfin… je sais que tu ne voulais pas me tromper que… c'étais sincère mais… sur le coup je ne te voyais pas je le voyais _lui_. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… ni Hermione que je réagirais ainsi car tu ignore les antécédents.

Harry regarda Drago qui le fixait attentif.

- Mon premier amant s'appelait… Svan Romanov, il étais à Serdaigle… tu as sûrement entendu parlé de lui ?

- Oui, il est en psychiatrie non ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble.

Harry acquiesça puis dit :

- Personne je voulais le préservé de ma célébrité et de Voldemort. C'est lui qui m'as tout apprit. Je… je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Mais…

Harry ricana amèrement.

- Il était un Mangemort qui avait pour mission de m'affaiblir.

Harry regarda Drago qui avait sursauté et le regarder épouvanté. Il lui souri doucement mais Drago pouvait voir toute la douleur qu'il ressentait.

- Un jour j'ai appris que Voldemort l'avait enlevé alors je suis allé le chercher sans rien dire. C'était un piège, un stupide piège. Voldemort m'a tout révélé à ce moment là. j'étais… anéantit. Lui exulter. Mais la colère m'a envahi je voulais le tuer il s'est alors servit de Svan comme bouclier. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que j'avais mis u point un sort horrible. Je l'ai jeté sur Svan puis sur Bellatrix et Queudever. Voldemort a éclaté de rire en disant que j'étais comme lui. Je lui ais jeté le sort également. Pendant cinq heures je les ais écoutés hurler. Puis Dumbeldore, Severus et Remus sont arrivés. J'ai tué Voldemort mais j'ai laissé les autres dans cet état. Ils sont avec Stone maintenant et mourront quand leur heure arrivera tout en revivant les souffrances qu'ils ont causées à leurs victimes.

- Harry. Souffla Drago les yeux plein de larmes.

Il se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Harry se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Il se laissa allé, songeant qu'il n'avait jamais pleuré la trahison de Svan pendant que Drago le consolait doucement.

- Je te demande pardon Drago si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

- Chuuuuut calme toi tout ira bien.

Harry releva la tête et le regarda avec des yeux perdus mais sincères.

- Je t'aime Drago. Je… je m'en veux tellement si tu savais. Je voudrais que tu me laisses une chance. Je peux être différent. Si tu me laisses une seconde chance je te jure que tu ne le regretteras pas. Je ferais tous pour te rendre heureux.

- Et comment feras-tu cela ? Demanda Drago avec un petit sourire.

- Je voudrais…

Harry se releva et fit les cent pas.

- Drago tu… merde je suis nul pour ce genre de chose…

- Harry tu commences à me faire un peu peur là.

Harry le regarda alors et Drago frissonna devant l'intensité de son regard.

- Je n'ai pas eut d'autres amants depuis… que tu as tenté de… Je sais que je veux passer ma vie près de toi. Tu es apparut comme ça et tu es devenu mon soleil Drago, ma raison de vivre.

Drago le regarda surprit quand Harry se mit à genoux devant lui.

- J'étais plongé dans le noir et tu m'as fait rire, vraiment, sans que je mente. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, rien que ce mois sans pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, te toucher ou même te voir et te sentir… cela a été horrible. Je sais que tu m'en veux, j'ai honte de moi mais je te demande de me laisser une seconde chance. Je t'aime et je sais que je peux te rendre heureux si tu me laisses l'occasion d'essayer. Acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

Drago le regarda bouche bée pendant de longues minutes et Harry sourit doucement avec tendresse. Drago eut soudain les larmes aux yeux. Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand Harry le coupa soudainement :

-Attends, je dois te montrer quelque chose avant.

Surprit et intrigué, Drago vit Harry fouillait dans un cahier et en sortir un parchemin mainte fois lu. Il lui tendit en disant :

-Lis, s'il te plaît.

Drago obéit.

_Comment conquérir l'homme de sa vie. _

_Le séduire._

_Drago est très romantique mais aime être surprit._

_Le rassurer sur tes attentions._

_Lui dire que tu le veux dans ta vie et non seulement dans ton lit. Et que tu n'auras pas d'autres amants. _

_Le convaincre._

_T'excuser pour l'avoir blessé et lui dire que tu as enfin comprit que quelqu'un pouvait t'aimer pour ce que tu étais vraiment. Que tu as besoin de lui plus que quiconque. _

_L'intéresser. _

_Ne devrait pas être trop difficile mais ne pas faire l'amour avec lui tout de suite puisque vous aurez toute la vie pour ça. _

_Avouer tes sentiments._

_Si on se fit au romantisme de Drago, pourquoi pas une chanson ? _

_Te faire pardonner._

_Tout lui avouer après un dîner romantique. _

_Le demander en mariage._

_Là je te laisse faire. _

Drago releva la tête et sourit avec tendresse.

-Heureusement qu'Hermione était là pour nous aider sinon nous n'aurions jamais avancés.

-C'est vrai. Sourit Harry. Je voulais que tu le saches je n'ai plus de secrets vraiment important et…

Drago lui coupa la parole et l'embrassant doucement.

-Je t'aime. Murmura t-il tendrement après quelques instants. Et je serais heureux de t'épouser Harry James Potter.

Harry ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit en croisant le regard amoureux de Drao.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Drago. Souffla t-il avec émotion en laissant échapper une larme.

Fin.

Bon sang que c'est niais !

Bon il reste l'épilogue et après c'est fini normalement.

**Petits mots à deux auteurs mais tout le monde peux lire : **

**Bon alors Sinelune **Je ne sais pas quelle fic je vais mettre ensuite, probablement Dragon Baby qui est attention tiens toi bien, drôle ! Et oui je sais j'innove ! Ensuite cela dépendra de l'évolution des deux fics et de mon inspiration.

**Bon pour Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami : **J'ai posté avant toi alors maintenant c'est à toi de jouer ma grande ! Demain ? Ce serait trop bien !


	21. Epilogue

**Auteur: **DLT

**Disclamer: **Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pas à nous)

**Rating: **on va mettre R même si je sais pas trop se que ça veux dire. si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer, se serait gentil.

**Genre: **romance

**Avertissement: **Attention cette fic met en avant des relations HOMOSEXUELS donc homophobes s'abstenir de nous prendre la fête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillière car si vous inonder le clavier vous ne pourrez plus reviewer.

**Pairing: **Drarry bien sûr

**Résumé: **Drago est amoureux de Harry. Seul Hermione le sait. Ils vont concoter un plan.

**Note importante :** La chanson est de Frida Boccara.

**Comment conquérir l'homme de ses rêves ?**

_Acte 3 : _

_Dérapage_

Epilogue.

- Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour unir Drago Lucius Malefoy et Harry James Potter par les liens sacrés du mariage. Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union qu'il se fasse connaître maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Le moment été solennel mais il y eut un moment d'humour quand Hermione s'avança pour se mettre devant les futur mariés, face à la foule, un regard menaçant sur le visage pour dire :

Ce que le professeur Dumbeldore n'a pas dit c'est que si quelqu'un parle je le tue pour gâcher ce que j'ai réussit à accomplir.

La foule eut un petit rire pour se tut. Hermione retourna donc à sa place et regarda ses deux amis avec un grand sourire. Nous étions le 1er août, la journée était magnifique. La foule était rassemblée dans le parc de Poudlard. Il y avait les Weasley au grand complet. Remus qui avait conduit Harry, les membres de l'Ordre, les amis d'Harry, ceux de Drago, les professeurs, et Severus, qui était avec Ron, les témoins d'Harry. Drago lui, avait choisi Blaize et Théo.

Les deux époux portaient des robes magnifiques. Harry en portait une émeraude avec des motifs argentés. Drago lui portait une robe immaculée avec des licornes argentées brodées. Ils portaient comme tout bijoux, un collier avec une licorne (Drago) et une bague (Harry) et allaient passer leur alliance : Un anneau argenté pour Harry et un en or pour Drago. Tous les deux resplendissaient de bonheur et cela se voyait.

Dumbeldore acheva la cérémonie en prononçant des mots latins puis la magie les unis jusqu'à ce que la mort les séparent (trop Kawai !) Les deux époux s'embrassèrent sous les acclamations et félicitations de la foule. Il y eut quelques larmes versées mais beaucoup de rire. Personne n'avait jamais vu Harry aussi heureux.

Il y eut ensuite le repas, tout le monde le voyait mais les deux nouveaux époux n'avaient qu'une hâte : se retrouver seuls. Mais la coutume faisait qu'ils devaient rester encore avec leurs invités. Après le repas qui se déroula dans la joie, la bonne humeur et les souvenirs. Puis vint l'heure des surprises, les Weasley avaient tous montés une pièce de théâtre amusante pour raconter les amours du couple, Severus avait offert un cadeau à Harry en aparté puis une panoplie de potion pour Drago. Les cadeaux se succédèrent jusqu'à Hermione.

- Je ne savais pas quoi vous offrir alors j'ai choisie une chanson. J'espère qu'elle correspondra à vos attentes. De plus, je trouve qu'elle vous ressemble. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde (navré j'ai pas put m'empêcher.)

_Au-delà du ciel,_

_A l'autre bout du ciel,_

_Il existe au-delà de tout,_

_Un pays pour nous. _

_Un pays sans lois._

_Sans autres lois que toi._

_Où rien ne pourra plus jamais,_

_M'enlever le droit de t'aimer._

_Là bas._

_Là bas._

_Nous bâtirons des rivages_

_Des horizons sans nuages._

_Là-bas. _

_Au de-là du temps._

_Par les chemins du temps._

_Nous irons au-delà de tout_

_Dans la joie d'un pays pour nous._

_à- bas _

_Là-bas_

_Nous bâtirons des rivages_

_Des horizons sans nuages_

_Là-bas. _

_Au-delà du temps_

_Par les chemins du temps_

_Nous irons au de-là de tout_

_Dans la joie d'un pays pour nous. _

_Là-bas _

_Là-bas_

_Là-bas._

Les acclamations fusèrent et les deux époux la remercièrent chaleureusement, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Puis vint le moment de danser. Comme le voulait la tradition, c'est Harry et Drago qui ouvrèrent la marche. Puis les couples se formèrent et accompagnèrent les deux époux.

Enfin, sept longues heures plus tard, les deux époux se retrouvaient dans leur chambre à Poudlard. Ils se regardèrent avec une moue réjouie pour Harry se pencha doucement vers lui pour l'embrasser et lui dire combien il l'aimait. Puis Harry alla leur chercher un verre de champagne que Doby avait déposé dans leur chambre.

Ils burent avec ravissement, à la fois pressé de passer à la suite mais aussi un peu anxieux. Ils n'avaient pas refait l'amour depuis leur séparation. Harry avait tenu à cela pour que cela soit _exceptionnel _mais Drago savait que malgré tout il s'en voulait. Le problème était que Drago en avait envie.

Aujourd'hui, il avait enfin accédé à son rêve : épouser l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais à présent, il voulait savourer ce moment et concrétiser cette union qu'il avait toujours pensé comme inaccessible.

Sans qu'il ne le voie, Harry s'agenouilla devant lui et l'embrassa, le tirant de ses pensées. Drago répondit au baiser avec fougue. Passant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Il sentit Harry sourire puis se détachèrent quelques minutes après.

- Impatient on dirait. Murmura Harry contre ses lèvres.

- Très. Répliqua Drago avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

Harry gémit puis le souleva faisant glousser Drago. Maladroitement, Harry guida Drago jusque dans la chambre. Après avoir refermer la porte, Harry déposa Drago devant le lit et le contempla.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique. Murmura t-il d'un ton rêveur en caressant doucement sa joue.

Drago rougit délicatement puis demanda d'un ton timide :

- Non pas que tes compliments me dérangent mais… Harry je voudrais que tu me fasses l'amour s'il te plaît. Je le veux depuis que l'on est ensemble alors s'il te plait.

Harry le regarda avec amour durant des secondes interminables pour Drago puis il inspira et Drago se tendit comme dans l'attente d'un coup.

- Je ne te ferais pas l'amour ce soir Dray. Dit-il avec tendresse.

Le cœur de Drago manqua un battement en il baissa la tête. Il ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-il fait ? Harry ne voulait-il plus de lui ? Les larmes affluèrent lentement vers ses yeux mais il les retient bravement. Il allait demander à Harry se qu'il voulait faire alors quand Harry eut un petit rire.

Drago releva alors la tête, en colère quand Harry posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour dire :

- Je ne te ferais pas l'amour ce soir car je veux que _tu_ me fasses l'amour.

Drago fut comme stupéfier. Il regarda Harry sans le voir avant de rougir violemment. Bien sur, il avait souvent, très souvent voulu posséder Harry mais ce dernier avait été clair : il ne serait jamais dessous alors pourquoi… ?

- J'ai toujours voulu donner cette partie de ma virginité à quelqu'un de spécial. Même… Svan ne m'a jamais possédé. Je… je voudrais que tu…

A ce moment-là, Drago le trouva adorable. Harry n'avait rien du Don Juan sûr de lui. Il éprouvait une joie immense mais il avait aussi peur. Peur de ne pas savoir lui donner du plaisir. Peur de le décevoir. Harry sembla comprendre car il lui dit doucement :

- Ne t'en fais pas tout ira bien.

Puis il l'embrassa délicatement. La tendresse du baiser fit place à a fougue très vite. Ils se séparent quand ils manquèrent d'air. Puis, lentement, avec un air de vénération, Harry déshabilla Drago, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvrait.

Bien vite Drago ne fut plus que frissons et gémissements. Harry se laissa ensuite dévêtir à son tour et Drago reproduit le même schéma que son époux, le faisant gémir lui aussi. Puis Harry saisit la main de Drago et marcha à reculons vers le lit où il se laissa tomber, entraînant Drago sur lui.

Avec un sourire pas très rassuré, Drago commença à l'embrasser. Quand il arriva à son cou, il se redressa faisant grogner Harry se frustration.

- Je peux te faire un suçon maintenant ?

Harry gloussa avant de lui prendre fougueusement les lèvres. Il lui caressa doucement le dos en émettant une plainte sourde quand Drago lui fit un suçon. Une fois que cela fut fait, Drago se redressa et regarda Harry.

- Je t'aime. Dit-il quand Harry l'interrogea du regard.

Harry lui fit un doux sourire et dit :

- Aime-moi maintenant Dray.

Drago reprit ses lèvres et commença son exploration doucement, prenant tout son temps. Harry n'était plus que plainte. Il lui demandait de continuer puis d'aller plus vite. Il voulait que le brasier s'arrête mais paradoxalement, il voulait que cela dure toujours.

Quand Drago prit son sexe dans sa bouche, il poussa un feulement de plaisir. On lui avait déjà fait cette caresse, Drago lui-même mais c'était encore plus intense ce soir. Quand Drago le prépara, Harry éprouva cette légère gêne que tout le monde éprouver pour leur première fois. Voyant le regard attentif de Drago sur lui, cherchant le moindre signe de douleur, Harry esquissa un sourire attendri.

- Viens maintenant. Murmura t-il.

Alors, doucement Drago le pénétra. Il n'y eut qu'une légère douleur. Voyant sa grimace, Drago cessa immédiatement mais Harry l'encouragea. Très vite, le plaisir s'installa. Pour Harry, s'était intense. Pour Drago, s'était formidable. Ils jouir tout les deux en criant leur nom simultanément.

Puis la passion céda la place à la tendresse. Au bout de longues minutes, Drago releva la tête. Harry comprit ma question muette de ce dernier et lui souffla :

- C'était formidable Dray, merci.

Drago rouit puis l'embrassa avant de murmurer :

- Tu peux m'aimer maintenant ?

Harry éclata de rire avant de prendre voracement ses lèvres.

_Quinze ans plus tard. _

-Les enfants ! Venez manger ! Cria Hermione.

Six enfants arrièrent en courant dans le jardin de Godrics Hallow. Après leur voyage de noce, Harry avait offert à Drago la maison de son enfance, rénovée par Remus, Severus et Dumbeldore à leur intention.

Enthousiastes, ils avaient « visité » chaque pièce pour se faire de jolis souvenirs. Puis, grâce au présent de Severus, ils avaient commencé à se fonder une famille. Lily était née après deux mois de mariage, Harry l'avait portée. Aujourd'hui, elle avait 15 ans. Puis était né Kirian, 13 ans, Et c'est Drago qui l'avait porté.

Ensuite, il y eut Sirius et James, les jumeau impossible qu'Harry avait porté, ils avaient 11 ans et entrer à Poudlard durant le mois de septembre. Ils allaient donner des cheveux blanc avant l'heure à Severus, directeur de Poudlard depuis la mort de Dumbeldore survenue 2 ans plus tôt. Drago attendait leur futur enfant, une petite fille qui porterait le nom d'Ambre.

Il y avait aussi les enfants des Weasley mais comme il y en avait une tripotée ce n'est pas important ! Ainsi que les enfants de Severus et Remus : la jolie Luna, 14 ans, Mathias, 12 ans et Kami, le petit dernier, 5 ans.

-Harry où est Drago ? demanda Hermione.

Il doit être dans le salon, je vais le chercher.

Harry gagna la pièce où Drago se trouver effectivement. Il le vit regarder la cheminée et sourit. Il l'enlaça et caressa son ventre rond avec amour. Drago soupira et se cala confortablement dans els bras de son époux qui l'embrassa avec tendresse et passion.

- J'ai envie de toi. Souffla Harry.

- Hum ? J'ai faim.

Harry sourit puis il murmura qu'il attendrait ce soir dans ce cas car il préférait nourrir son petit ogre. Pour la peine, Drago lui mordit doucement la lèvre.

- Je t'aime. Souffla Drago.

Harry lui sourit et lui répondit :

- Moi aussi mon cœur.

- C'est vrai, dis ? Tu es heureux ?

Très souvent, Drago lui posait la question et Harry lui répondait toujours la même chose :

- Plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer.

Puis Harry lui prit la main et ajouta :

- Mais j'ai toujours envie de toi.

- Pervers ! S'écria Drago avant de s'enfuir. Faire ça à un homme enceinte !

Harry gloussa et le rejoignit. Avant de quitter la pièce, il regarda au-dessus de la cheminée où reposer deux parchemins dans un cadre :

_Plan d'attaque pour conquérir Harry. _

_Comment conquérir l'homme de sa vie. _

Harry sourit avant de refermer la porte et de rejoindre sa famille.

**FIN **

Bouhouhou !

C'EST FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Voili voilou ! Ma première fic s'achève ainsi !

Merci à tous de m'avoir lu.

J'ai commencé une autre fic : La petite sirène, si cela vous dit de suivre mon délire. Ensuite je posterais sûrement une fic drôle… comment ça pour un fois ? Gwen retire ça tout de suite ! Je te détesté ! Pour la peine Kami Akuma Hoshi Malefoy sera la dernière histoire publiée !


End file.
